Pawprints in the Sky
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: Jacob thought he was ready when he embraced his birthright. He felt empowered, able and fair. He soon finds he is nothing without her; had been nothing until she came into his life. Forces will test his strength and resilience; allies and foes alike will test his leadership but one thing is for certain - she will remain by his side. He would make sure of that. Rated M! Lemons! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So those of you who was reading this story before I decided to renovate it know details of this story already. Welcome back if you chose to read the new version. Welcome to those who have given this story a chance for the very first time :D**

**I will warn the previous readers of this story however that a lot has changed from the first story. I hope some of you think that it is better this way. For those who don't, please let me know and I'll see if it is something that I can fix for you. **

**I want to thank everyone who read before for coming back, I know you've waited a while for an update but have to start right from scratch instead. I'm sorry but I just wasn't happy with the first draft and I think that is why I'm not able to update it. **

**And just quickly note that the main character 'Vanessa' or 'Nessie' is now called 'Nessa'. It became confusing having two Nessie's in the story. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Those of you who are new, just to let you know that this is a Jacob Imprint story! And in later chapters, there will be LEMONS. Bad language is frequent throughout the story!**

**And you will notice that the chapters are shorter, but that means more and more frequent updates (hopefully) :D**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Trance State**

* * *

**Vanessa's Point of View**

"Get your lazy ass up Sister!" a booming male voice bellowed from outside my bedroom door.

Steven.

The deep baritone of it bounced around the room and I groaned loudly as it made my head pound harshly. I buried my face deep into my pillow to block out the persistent thudding on my bedroom door.

"Stop burying your face in the damn pillow and get your ass up for the umpteenth time! I _will_ get the water, you know I will and if need be, the Apple." he threatened again. I rolled my eyes behind my lids but couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across my lips at his predictability.

"Come on, you know he's not joking, Nessa. I think I can even hear the tap running now. Stop being a lazy bones and get your butt up, okay?"

I groaned at their insistent nagging and cursed my brothers for keeping me up so late last night. Stupid school report card! Sighing, I turned over in bed, bringing the pillow up over my head as my face remained buried deep within it. I heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs again and my brother's voice called through the door again.

"Nessa, he's coming down the hall. Come on now." he chuckled and I could imagine him shaking his head.

I groaned again and reluctantly sat up in bed. There was no way I was willing to risk a wet bed and/or a wet, throbbing head. I knew that my brother was practically willing me to defy him and remain in bed just so that he could carry out his rude awakening. I threw the pillow off to the side and scratched my head, stretching hugely. My back popped a few times and I sighed in relief.

There was another knock at the door and my brother, Caleb's voice sounded through it, much more amused than he was before. "Seriously, Ness, you know he's not joking. In fact, he's right beside me no, smirking to himself. You know I won't be able to stop him now, especially when he starts count-."

"Three…" Steven's voice sounded again, initiating the count down I know all too well. Okay, this was rather funny when I was eight, but now, being 16, it was just darn annoying. "…Two…"

"Alright! I'm up!" I screamed and launched myself out of bed as Steven busted through the door, carrying a litre bottle full to the brim of what only could be, considering whom my brother was, ice cold water.

He froze just inside the doorway and I had to fight to hide my smirk at the abrupt fall in his expression when he spotted me standing beside my bed in my tank top and shorts, my hair resembling a beehive on crack and my face imprinted with the creases of my pillow. He glanced between me and the water a couple of times before he sighed and let his arm, and the water, drop to his side.

"Good...you're up. Get ready for school, okay?" he commanded, reluctantly removing his presence from my room.

I couldn't help but let the smirk loose as I watched his back disappear down the hallway. I stifled a laugh as Caleb, who was stood just beside the outside of my bedroom doorway, caught my gaze and grinned. He chucked softly and shook his head before winking at me.

"Do as he says and get ready okay? I'll have breakfast waiting for you downstairs." he informed me, pushing off the door-frame before disappearing down the hallway after our brother.

I giggled quietly and moved over to shut my bedroom door before stripping down from my night clothes. I threw on some fresh underwear and then slid my long, tanned legs into some skinny beige pants. Rifling through my drawer for a second, I plucked out a long sleeved, dark brown shirt. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out a knitted, sleeveless tunic top, puling it over the top of my shirt and then shoved my feet into my brown, buckled boots that reached my calves.

I shoved everything I'd need for my day into a straw tote bag and slung it onto my bed ready for when I left the room before walking over to my vanity to accessorise. With a heavy heart, I opened my jewellery box and took out what I had left of my mother...a ring, her engagement ring to be precise as well as her silver charm bracelet that I had bought her for the last birthday she ever celebrated with us. Taking a deep breath, I slid on the jewellery before slamming my jewellery box closed.

I took my phone off charge and shoved it into my tote bag along with my car keys. I smirked, thinking about the early birthday present my brothers had recently purchased for me. Best birthday present ever! I left the room with my bag hung on my shoulder and made my way down the stairs.

As I hit the bottom step, all my brothers looked up from whatever they were doing to smile at me and give me their 'good morning's, which of course I returned in kind. I looked them all over, smiling wider when I saw that every single one of them were dressed like GQ models that had literally just jumped from the page of the magazine spread for hottest guys of the year.

You probably want to know all about these hot brothers of mine. Well, I have six of them...yeah, that's right, I said six. It sucks I know. I have no sisters at all, only the company of six testosterone filled guys that loved to bicker, wrestle, bet and goof around. Now, it sucked being the only girl; but it sucked even more when I was the _youngest. _And let me tell you, most of them loved reminding me of that fact, especially my brother Erik. He was only one year older then me. He bounced up to me and pulled me to him, instantly pulling me into a loose headlock that I could have broken easily and I did, but not before he was able to give me a monkey scrub and mess up my hair.

"Morning, lil' sis!" he greeted. I glared up at him and smiled sarcastically, ignoring the fact that I looked like a frizzy poodle. I rubbed my eyes. "Tired?"

"Well yeah! What do you expect when you keep me up until way past one in the morning?" I asked, rhetorically as I rolled my eyes at their grins. I shook my head, stifling my smile as I 'stomped' into the kitchen. I wasn't mad at them, not really.

But then, as I entered the kitchen, something tacked to the fridge caught my eyes and I groaned. They all laughed in the living room and of course they knew exactly what I was groaning at. "You put it on the fridge?!"

Their laughter increased as I popped my head out the kitchen. I saw them all nod and I scowled.

"Awe, come on, lil' sis! It's an awesome report! We're allowed to be proud, aren't we?" Ryan chuckled. I scowled deeper and they laughed some more.

Ryan was three years older than me and was quite the goof ball. He got on best with my brother Steven, who was of course the one who threatened me with the water this morning. Steven was 4 years older than me but also Andrew's twin brother.

"I guess..." I grumbled with a half shrug. Then I folded my arms and scowled at all of them. "You know, it's hardly fair that you've dragged me out of bed and I'm now fully dressed when you guys are barely even half dressed." I complained.

"Yeah but that's only because we only take, like, 5 minutes, probably not even that. You take, like...forever." Erik snorted, rolling his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow before scowling at him.

"It took me 20 minutes!" I protested. He snorted again.

"Exactly."

"Sure, whatever, Idiot." I replied, chuckling humorously as I turned back into the kitchen.

I pulled a bowl out the cupboard above my head and then a spoon out of the draw to my right. Opening another cupboard, I did 'eenie, meenie, minnie, mo' between my favourite cereal – Kellogg's Krave and Cookie Crisp. I smiled as I pulled the box of Krave cereal down from its resting place and poured myself a healthy mountain into the bowl.

"Hey, you ready for school today?" Caleb asked as he pulled himself another bowl down, helping himself to my cereal after shooting me a questioning glance and I smiled back. I shrugged on my way to the kitchen island stools.

"Not really. I mean, it's just school. What I don't get is the fact that you, Damien and the twins are going back to school. I mean, come one, Damien has just turned 22!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"Nessa, none of us finished high school remember? This is the first year since...well, since _then_, that any of us are going back to school. D wants to graduate this year. He only had a year left. I had two left and the twins had just started high school at that point." he replied, taking a seat next to me. Despite my mountain of cereal, his was Mount Everest.

"You better buy me some more of that this week." I told him, pointing my spoon at his bowl. He chuckled around a mouthful and nodded. "but anyway, yes, I get all that but did you have to come to the same school as me, really?"

He chuckled again, I think finally understanding why I was complaining so much about this. "Ah, I see...You think you're good ol' big brothers will cramp your style." He teased, poking me in the side with the handle of his spoon. I rolled my eyes at him but didn't deny it. T was because of that and for the fact that there was no way in hell that I would be able to get a boyfriend in these next three years of high school. "Don't worry, Sis, I'll try reign Damien in for you, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay...thanks." I replied with a smile. I finished off my cereal and then got up to rinse off my bowl and spoon before putting them into the dishwasher. Caleb followed suit, despite having to conquer Mount Everest.

"You two ready to go?" Damien asked as he walked into the kitchen.

We both nodded and followed him towards the garage. Steven walked by me and handed me my bag. I smiled in thanks and then he followed me to my car, my baby – my sakhir orange BMW Convertible, the M^ model. It was an early birthday present from my brothers, my birthday not being until October 19th. It had amazing cream leather interiors and more technology than I could even hope to understand fitted into the damn thing but it was fucking awesome to drive.

I wouldn't let any of my brothers drive it, apart from Caleb who drove it home from the dealership a couple of weeks ago, and they hated me for it. Oh well, they would get over it.

Andrew, Steven and Caleb climbed into my car with me, Caleb claiming shotgun for himself. The other two grumbled as they clamoured into the back but were both pretty happy once they spotted the mini TVs in the back of the headrests of our chairs. I rolled my eyes at them and they grinned back at me. I looked to my right to see Damien, Erik and Ryan climbing into Damien's black Audi R8 Spyder.

Another beautiful car.

I suspected that there would be a lot of drooling guys at school today, and no, not because I was going there either.

I allowed Damien to leave the garage first and then proceeded to follow him towards the high school. The three guys laughed and joked in my ears on the way there but thankfully, the wind blasting past my ears had silenced them a little. I did notice a few people turning to look at us as we zoomed past houses and public places. The youngsters gaped and the oldies just shook their heads with either a scowl from the grumpy oldies or a fond smile from the laid back ones. Those one were my favourite.

It didn't take us long to get to Forks High School. I mean, it wasn't a very large town, tiny in fact so the high school was, predictably, small as well. I think all the years combined only summed up to about 500 kids. There was 4 classes of 30 for each year, about 125 pupils per year so it would be easy enough to make friends...I hoped.

Now it was time for the part I was looking forward to all morning – the arrival. As I suspected, as we pulled up into the parking lot of the school, head after head turned our way and I watched as each one of their jaws dropped when they spotted us. I felt a smugness course through me but tried not to let my smugness control me, knowing that I was very privileged to have a car even remotely as extravagant or expensive as this one.

I schooled my face and kept my gaze straight ahead and on Damien's Audi as he manoeuvred through the throngs of people to the very back of the lot. I rolled my eyes at his predictability. He wouldn't want his precious baby to get scratched. Pftt, who was I kidding? _I_ didn't want my baby to get scratched but I wasn't about to park across two spaces to ensure that it didn't, just like Damien was doing before me.

I giggled as Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head, pointing to the space next to Damien's bumper. I parked just as the other car was unloading. Damien was by my door in the next second, being a gentleman as he pulled it open and offered me his hand. I smiled in thanks and grabbed it, letting him hoist me gently from the car. He then predictably threw an arm across my shoulders – forever the protective one, Damien of mine.

The guys were lounging against the cars, their arms crossed tightly over their bulging chests in an attempt to appear intimidating to the rest of the student population. I think that they succeeded with most but a few just wouldn't bite. I walked up to Erik and shoved him off my baby, polishing the smudge he left behind. I scowled at his innocently smiling face.

Standing under Damien's arm, I surveyed the parking lot as well but not for people – for cars. I had to admit that I was quite the car junkie. I couldn't resist a good, sporty car or even a classic. I could see a lot of old model Fords and Chevys but nearer the front entrance of the school, my eyes spied a piece of awesomeness that was my baby's parent model – the BMW M3 convertible. I smiled, thinking this person had amazing taste in cars as well as paint jobs. Cherry red. Nice.

Parked beside the beautiful BMW was a hulking Jeep that had to belong to a BIG guy. I couldn't imagine a small, petite girl driving a monster the size of what I was seeing. I watched as a humongous man hoisted himself out of it. I knew I had to have been right. A couple of other guys climbed out as well but my eyes slid over them to a silver Volvo. Such a girly car, I wouldn't mind meeting this chick.

Unlike all the other older model Fords here in the parking lot, the one I saw parked next to the Jeep was rather polished and new looking. It was clear that the owner really loved that ride. Beside the truck was a Volkswagen Rabbit and I had to smile at the classic. I had to admit that it had to be my favourite out of the four cars. Anyone who could appreciate a good classic was awesome in my book.

It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned, smiling at a pretty blonde haired girl stood beside me gaping at my car. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a goofy smile on her face. I giggled, not that she noticed, and I shared a look with my brothers. They smirked.

"Um, hey there-"

"WOW...OH my God! So much redness! I want it! I _love_ it!" She breathed, never looking at me though she continued to tap my shoulder. I bit back a laugh.

"Thanks, erm...it's actually orange." I corrected her. She shook her head at the technicalities and I had to giggle again. She reached a hand towards my baby.

"Can I touch it?"

"No." I said, simply.

"Why not?" she asked as her hand continued to get closer to my smooth, shiny paint job. I slapped it gently and she came out of her trance, looking up at me as if she only just noticed I was even here. I heard chuckles behind me and I smiled. "Oh…Sorry. Was I acting weird? Damn it! I'm sorry. You're car is…"

"Wow. You already said." I finished her sentence with a friendly smile. She blushed and giggled, scratching her head. I smiled, warmly. "I'm Nessa, or Nessie whichever. What's your name?"

"Melanie. Mel. Um…sorry about that just then. It was…I usually go into this kind of trance state whenever I see an awesome car. When I first saw that Volvo. Wow." She rambled. I smiled, glancing over to it. I nodded in approval.

"It's an awesome Volvo." I agreed. She beamed and nodded, theatrically. She was a car junkie. I was going to get on with this girl.

"It sure is. Well…Sorry again. I'll just go. Sorry." And with that, she practically ran off towards her beetle bug car and I smiled, liking her classic 'Herbie' paint job choice. When I turned back to my brothers, they were smirking and shaking their heads.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You just can't help yourself, huh?" Damien asked, chuckling while throwing his arm around my shoulder again before leading me through the parking lot.

"You're all just jealous because I'm such a natural at making friends and because I have some natural charm that you guys so obviously lack." I accused.

He just laughed and didn't deny it as we approached the stairs to the main building. I couldn't help my eyes travelling towards the four nice cars I'd spotted, seeing that their owners were now out of them and slouched against their vehicles. I was surprised to see them staring back at us, watching us with a critical eye but trying not to be rude about it.

I was sure that it looked weird to watch me walking with six hulking guys, one of which who had his bulking arm across my shoulders, weighing me down slightly. Their gazes seemed to flicker between me and my brothers. I was surprised to see the worry on their faces.

I looked up at Damien, shocked to see him glaring at a bronze haired guy who had his arm wrapped around a brunette girl. She was holding onto another smaller girl's hand. She couldn't have been taller than 5 foot. Around the three of them were about four huge russet skinned guys that were all gorgeous. They all kinda reminded me of my brothers but...not. There was just something about them that I seemed to connect with spiritually.

One caught my gaze and smiled at me. He had his arm wrapped around a small girl who looked freakishly like the bronze haired guy and his girlfriend. I smiled back at him before diverting my gaze but not before I saw his little girlfriend's wave aimed my way.

I tapped Damien's side because I noticed that he was still glaring at the boy and he was being rude. But the boy wasn't looking away either. Actually, it looked like they were challenging each other. Just great, like we needed to make any enemies on our first day here. I tapped him again and he glanced down at me, huffing before looking back at the boy, who frowned when he didn't appear to be intimidating my brother.

He leaned down and whispered something to his girlfriend but she shook her head, looking worriedly back at him as his expression turned frustrated, like he couldn't get something done.

And then we rounded the corner and they disappeared from view. We climbed the steps just as Erik asked, "Who the hell were they?" Damien remained thoughtful for a minute.

"I dunno but stay on your toes. I don't like the looks of them. Besides, they smell...off." He warned us as we entered the main office. Damien put on his 'people smile' as said, "Hi. I'm Damien Night. These are my siblings. We're just starting this year."

"Of course, Mr. Night. Hello, I'm Mrs. Martins." She seemed flustered to have Damien in her sight, just like every girl was when they were face to face with one of my brothers. They were my brothers but I wasn't blind. Even I knew that they were drop dead gorgeous. "We have your schedules ready. Just one moment." And then she was gone for about three minutes by my watch.

"Here we go. Damien, Caleb, Eric, Andrew, Steven, Ryan and Vanessa Night. Yes?"

"That'd be us." He replied, politely, smiling brilliantly. She seemed to get lost in his smile before she caught herself and smiled back, handing the schedules to Damien.

"Yes, here you all are. I'm right in saying that yourself, Caleb, Andrew and Steven are older than the customary high school, correct?" She asked, pleasantly. Damien and the other three mentioned all nodded. "Well, as you know, that won't be a problem but the principle just asked me to remind you that you have an age advantage to all the other students and hopes that you will set the right examples for them whilst you finish off your high school careers." She told us.

"Oh, of course Mrs. Martins. We don't want to cause trouble. We simply want to graduate now since we never had the opportunity before now. But please, tell the principle that his message was delivered loud and clear so he has no need to worry." Caleb replied, sweetly. Mrs. Martins blushed and nodded at my brother, smiling like a lunatic.

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." She added that with a slight seductive tone and he smiled smugly, nodding slightly. She noticed and tried to smile seductively. She was rather young. In her early twenties.

"Sure thing. You too." Damien replied, placing his arm over my shoulders again before we exited the office.

We all started to laugh when we were back in the parking lot. We still had ten minutes before classes started and we walked past the group of people by the Volvo again. Again, they watched us and Damien…again…had the glaring stand-off with the bronze haired guy. Damn, I wish I knew his name so that I didn't have to call him that all the time.

He won though as the _bronze haired guy_ looked away and held his arm tighter around his girlfriend. I noticed that most of them were looking worriedly at me again. I smiled as a pixie looking girl and she smiled back, seeming surprised but happy that she received my smile in the first place. . She waved and I looked away, smirking. I really was a natural at making friends.

We got back to the cars where we still could sense their gazes on us and I noticed that Damien placed me just out of their view behind his body and that my other brothers formed a protective circle around me. I suppressed a sigh. Stupid overly protective buggers.

"I think they're vamps, you know." Damien confided. Caleb and the others frowned, looking over to them. They looked away when they saw that we were looking, though the russet guys took longer in peering away. It was clear that their curiosity came from deeper sources.

"You think? What makes you think that?" Caleb asked seriously. Damien sighed.

"They don't have heartbeats." He put simply. My eyes widened as I tried to listen for the heartbeats that should be where they were standing but I could only hear five. The four russet skinned guys as well as the small girl one of them was holding but girl's heartbeats was different, like a fluttering of a hummingbird's wings.

Weird.

"I mean it. Please watch yourselves."

We all nodded in agreement, even myself despite the weird curiosity bubbling up inside of me, and began towards the school again as the bell rang.

* * *

**So there you have it. **

**The first few chapters will remain relatively the same, I think with a few details like Nessie's name now being Nessa and even the colour of her car. **

**Of course you should have noticed that I've changed Edward and Bella's roles in the story, being teachers not students and of course, I've integrated Paul earlier on in the story than he had been because let's face it, we all love some Paul :D**

**It'll be later on in the stor****y where things change more. I hope you guys liked this ch****apter as well as the changes that are to come later on.**

**There is also a Photobucket album for this story on my account. The link is on my profile. Pictures of the Night family are on there as well as the two cars. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please, please review! :) I know a lot of you placed me on Author Alert so I expect to hear from all of you and to know what you think :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! :D I know that I'm late with this one but real life beckons. **

**I don't own twilight!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky...**

_We got back to the cars where we still could sense their gazes on us and I noticed that Damien placed me just out of their view behind his body and that my other brothers formed a protective circle around me. I suppressed a sigh. Stupid overly protective buggers. _

"_I think they're vamps, you know." Damien confided. Caleb and the others frowned, looking over to them. They looked away when they saw that we were looking, though the russet guys took longer in peering away. It was clear that their curiosity came from deeper sources. _

"_You think? What makes you think that?" Caleb asked seriously. Damien sighed. _

"_They don't have heartbeats." He put simply. My eyes widened as I tried to listen for the heartbeats that should be where they were standing but I could only hear five. The four russet skinned guys as well as the small girl one of them was holding but girl's heartbeats was different, like a fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. _

_Weird. _

"_I mean it. Please watch yourselves."_

_We all nodded in agreement, even myself despite the weird curiosity bubbling up inside of me, and began towards the school again as the bell rang._

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

**Chemistry**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Nessie. We're all waiting for you, you know, Sweetie." I called up the stairs just as she came bustling down complaining about my impatience whilst trying to fix a curl to stay in place on her head.

"Daddy, I curse you for this hair. Love the colour, hate its temperament!" She complained, scowling at me playfully. I chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry Sweetie." I replied, not sorry at all. I loved her hair and so did Bella. "Now come on, you've left us twenty minutes to get to school."

"Dad, come on, it's not going to take us 20 minutes to get to school; more like five minutes. And besides, you and Mom are teachers there now, along with Uncle Emmett and Rosalie so haven't you left earlier than this? I mean, you have classrooms to prepare, right?" She asked for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother replying this time as I ushered her towards the door. "Urgh, Dad, you're so pushy! Seth, tell him!"

Seth chuckled behind me and held his hands up. "Sorry, Sweetheart, he's your Dad. There's nothing I can do." he laughed. I smirked at him and then laughed as Nessie huffed. "Oh come on, Beautiful, you know I hate getting in between you and Edward."

I watched and listened as Seth went grovelling after his imprint, mine and Bella's daughter, out to the garage. Bella stepped up beside me in her pencil skirt and blouse, looking delicious. She smiled and laughed as she peered after our daughter and future son-in-law before grinning up at me. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her soundly. Damn, it was awesome not having to control myself around her anymore.

"They're so adorable, don't you think?" She gushed, looking back to our child after we broke apart. I followed her gaze, smiling brightly but the smile dropped as soon as I saw my daughter in the arms of her imprinter...and her lips on his. I growled and they jumped apart. Nessie scowled at me whilst her boyfriend smiled sheepishly.

_Sorry Edward, I just can't help it._ He apologised, scratching the back of his head as Nessie shouted, "Dad, don't be a prude! Are we going or not?"

I shook my head dismissively at Seth as I answered my daughter. "Yes, of course, come on let's go!" I ordered, leading the way out towards the Volvo. Bella climbed into the passenger seat whilst the younger two took the back-seat. I gave them a warning look over the middle console as I got in. They grinned back innocently. I just rolled my eyes at them and started the car.

As Nessie had predicted, we reached the school in five minutes with 15 to spare. She shot me a smug smile as she climbed out of the car and proceeded to step into Seth's embrace. I rolled my eyes at that; I didn't like seeing Nessie like this, in someone else's arms that weren't mine. She was still my baby girl.

The Jeep and Rosalie's BMW soon pulled up after us and then about five minutes later, Jacob's Rabbit and Paul's Ford truck followed. Seth and Nessie greeted the Quileute boys warmly, even Paul gave Nessie a hug but the rest of us didn't get anything more than a head nod, a smile at the most and that was from Jacob. Though, Bella got a hug from him, of course.

A few minutes later, we all heard and then saw a couple of new, very expensive, cars pulled up into the parking lot. Rosalie's jealousy was the first thing I heard from any of my families' heads as an orange BMW pulled in after the black Audi. I knew even from a distance that the BMW was the upgrade from Rose's M3 and I knew that that had to grate her badly. I hid my smirk. Though, Rose wasn't the only envious one. My daughter also looked at the car in jealousy and reverence.

The black Audi was beautiful and very likeable. I could see from the Quileute that they were just as awed by the car as I was, though Jacob was eyeing the BMW more. I caught his eye and smiled. He grinned. Paul took one look though and then peered away, concentrating on a blonde student that had walked by him instead. He just wouldn't change.

Despite their car choices though, I instantly wanted to know who these guys were and how long they were going to be here. We didn't need any conflict or suspicions raised. We had no idea where these guys came from, or how immersed in the supernatural world they were, if they were. I raised my eyebrows at Jacob, knowing he was thinking the same thing about them.

We watched the cars for another couple of minutes before, to my utter surprise, six _huge _La Push sized guys stepped out of both cars, looking extremely intimidating. One of the larger ones, clearly older also, walked around the Audi towards the BMW, pulling open its driver's door. I was shocked even more when a small, raven haired girl stepped out, smiling up at the man. She seemed almost out of place surrounded by the six men.

Her eyes flickered around the parking lot before stopped in our direction. It took me a second to realise that it was our cars that she was looking at, not us. As she peered over at my car, I saw the grin and approving smile before she turned away. I smirked. The large man's arm was draped possessively over her shoulder; it made her look even smaller if that was at all possible. Her boyfriend maybe?

They started to towards us and I instantly locked eyes with the oldest looking one, the possessive one. He didn't look away as he headed towards the steps to the main building but then nor did I. Then I could have sworn I saw his eyes narrow slightly just before he disappeared from view. I turned to my family, and I could see from their faces that I wasn't the only one wanting to know who the hell they were.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, enthusiastically. I knew that tone and his thoughts matched it. He was seeing a fight opportunity, like he had spotted a challenge. I had to admit, they all looked like they could take on Emmett but _I_ knew that he was a vampire and that they wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Did you see that girl?" Nessie asked, shocked. I nodded. "She was so small under that man's arm. I actually fear for her."

"I'm sure she's perfectly safe. He didn't seem like he would hurt her, or any of the others." Alice said, irritated for some reason and then I knew why after seeing the direction of her thoughts.

"Can't you see them?" I asked, curious and fearful. She pouted and shook her head. "Weird."

"Wait, the only ones she can't see is the wolves. How can that be the case with them?" Jake asked, interestedly. I shrugged, glancing up that the space where they disappeared. "Can you read them?"

"I actually hadn't tried." I answered.

"But you usually don't have to try, do you?" Seth asked, trying to understand. I shook my head.

"So more likely, you can't read them then?" Bella prompted. I looked down at her and sighed before nodding. Great, some more mental mutes. How frustrating.

"I saw the death glare he was giving you, Edward. That was intense." Paul commented, bored. I looked over to him and nodded, unsure of what that meant.

"Old foe of the family?" Rosalie asked, unsure. I shook my head. "Then what?"

"I don't know but I sensed something off with them. Didn't you?" I asked them. They nodded.

I stopped talking as I heard them approaching us again and when they came back into view, the big one still had his arm around the girl and his eyes connected with mine once more, almost as soon as he was able in fact like he had instantly known where I was.

I tried to get a read on him but I couldn't.

I couldn't read any of them, not even the girl.

It irritated me just as much as it did with Bella. What's more, I felt fear in this instance. I felt insecure about his silence, like he had something to hide. Instinctively, I tightened my arms around Bella and looked away from the man. She hugged into my chest, accepting the protection, uncharacteristically. These people must really scare her.

As they walked past, I saw Alice looking at the girl. The girl smiled and Alice smiled back, surprised. When she waved back at her, the girl smirked and looked away before walking back to their cars. When Alice turned back, she was smirking smugly.

"It was just a smile, Alice. Don't get your hopes up too high." Emmett warned and for once, I agreed with him. She shrugged.

We kept rudely watching them, just staring at them and looking away every time they met our gazes. I don't know anything about them but we held a massive curiosity over them. And with the amount of times they looked at us, I'd say they held that same thing for us too. I knew one thing – They were damn scary, even to me. I could see Emmett's eyes darken too but he was just worried about that girl. We all were. She seemed so out of place with them. It was surreal. I knew we had no right to, but we were going to keep an eye on them for a little while.

**Nessa's Point of View**

My first period class went by at snail pace. None of my brothers were in this class, which I both loved and loathed. I loved it because they weren't there breathing down my neck but then I loathed it because I knew no one in this whole school apart from them.

I knew that they hated being away from me. They couldn't protect me if there was wall after wall of brick between us. Though I knew that if they had to, they'd just crash all the way through them to get to me. Seriously, they would if they deemed it necessary to do so.

I've always loved Music. It was my passion, right along with Cars, running and painting. I loved the way it changed your mood to match the melody. I loved it when the piano keys responded with the slightest of touches. The only thing that was strained about this class was that I was on the table right beside two russet skinned boys, the pixie-like girl; not to mention that the bronze haired guy (who I now knew as Dr. Cullen) was my music teacher. He didn't look old enough to be a teacher nor a doctor but he was, his name badge proved it. I could sense them all looking at me but that didn't bother me.

It was the intense...worry in their gazes.

Glanced at them curiously and the pixie smiled at me again. I smiled back. I actually found myself wanting to get to know her. I looked away when Dr. Cullen began to set the work. Turns out, you needed to be in groups of four and with my luck, I was directed towards the pixie's table. I approached, shyly. I didn't dare think how Damien and the others were going to react when they found out about this but I sat next to the pixie on the table of four.

I sat gingerly, smelling the same 'off' scent that Damien was speaking of earlier. It was...uncomfortable and nasty. Like a burning sensation of bleach and sugar in my nose. The Pixie smiled at me and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." She greeted me, holding out her hand across the table for me to shake. I smiled and took it, shivering at her cold skin. If I could feel her chill then surely, she could feel my warmth? She didn't seem to react so maybe not.

"Hi, I'm Nessa, or Nessie whichever." I replied, politely. Both Alice and the russet skinned guys chuckled. I frowned, confused and slightly defensive. Were they making fun of my name? "What?"

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to be rude. It's just...my niece's nickname is also Nessie. Her full name is Renesmee though. She'll like you, I think." Alice told me and I smiled, nodding. I felt slightly better with her explanation.

"Hey, I'm Embry." the russet boy beside me greeted, offering me his hand. I smiled and took it. But unlike Alice's chill, I was surprised to feel the warmth of his hand and quickly pulled mine away to shake the other boy's hand. The two guys peered at me weirdly and then shared a look.

"Hi." I simply replied.

"Paul Lahote." the other boy introduced. I smiled and nodded, having already shaken his hand. He seemed like a completely whore, especially if his smugness and air of arrogance was anything to go by. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are we doing for this composition?" I asked, warmly and excitedly. Alice smiled and leaned towards me as Paul and Embry listened in, only marginally interested in the assignment.

"Well, I was thinking..."

And then Alice delved into his ideas for the composition, her eyes alive with excitement and enthusiasm as she spoke. Her passion surprised me but pleasantly so. Maybe we would do better on this assignment than I had originally thought. It also turned out that Embry could play the drums and Paul could play a good tune on a guitar. Those skills will definitely come in handy.

"So...um...Who were those guys that arrived with you this morning?" Dr. Cullen asked as he stopped by our table as we were packing up our books. It was clear that he was worried for some reason. I smiled at their mentioning.

"They're my brothers. All six of them but four of them should technically be graduated by now. They erm...couldn't graduate when they were supposed to so they're kinda making up for lost time, you know?"_And you told them that, why? They only asked who they were, not for their life story. _

"Brothers. Wow. _Six_ brothers. I can only just manage with the three. Damn. I don't envy you at all." Alice commented with a chuckle. I smiled and shrugged.

"Who was the one with his arm around your shoulder?" Embry asked, the same worry in his eyes. I smiled, trying to ease it out of him.

"Damien. He's the oldest of us at 22 but a senior here. The head of the family if you'd like. He's very, VERY protective of us, of me especially. He's knows that my brothers can hold their own if they get into any trouble but it seems, just because I'm the only girl and also the youngest, he thinks I need 24/7 protection from all six of my bodyguards." I rolled my eyes in irritation. Sometimes I feel so coddled and wrapped in bubble wrap. "It get super annoying."

"I can imagine. Though, he looked like he could have snapped your fragile neck with his huge bicep." Alice teased. I laughed and shrugged. If only they knew. "In fact, they all looked like they could."

"Yeah. They got it from Dad. Seriously, he was larger than even my brothers." I told them as nonchalantly as I could. Of course, despite my father being a busy man, I remembered everything about him and I loved how big he was and how he loved me climbing all over him.

"They're just as big as my brother Emmett. I think he'd get along with them to be honest." Alice chuckled. Though Paul and Embry looked at her doubtfully. I tried not to as well. It was no secret that Damien had some sort of problem with these Cullens. I think that they and these Quileute guys had more chance of getting along, personally.

"Yeah, maybe," was all I could say. I sighed in relief when the bell rang and Dr. Cullen dismissed us from the classroom.

"So we'll see you around then, Nessa. It was nice meeting you." Embry called to me on his way out the room as he and Paul waved at me. I waved back with a smile and then watched as Alice flounced up to Dr. Cullen at his desk. They began to whisper lowly, too low for even me to hear. They kept glancing at me though, which was a little unnerving.

Walking out of the music room, I felt like I was walking right into an old western showdown or something. On my left was Alice's family, including Paul and Embry who both smiled at me when I looked their way. Then on my right was my brothers, each and every one of them scowling or glaring in the Cullens and Quileute's direction. As if things couldn't get anymore awkward and tense, Alice hugged me from behind as she exited the classroom before prancing over to her family. Six growls came from my right and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Damien looked seriously pissed and the Quileute's eyes widened as my brother began to shake slightly. I kenw that this would escalate badly and quickly. I needed to do some damage control.

"Damien, calm down, okay?" I called to him as I walked over. He glared at Alice.

"Calm down? She touched you." he growled, angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she did but she didn't hurt me so let's just go okay? I don't want to be late for my next class." I told him, laying a hand on his forearm. His trembling died instantly and he peered down at me. I nodded once and didn't even spare the others a fleeting glance as he spun around and marched down the hallway. Erik wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away after him with my other brothers following behind us.

When we were outside my next class – Chemistry - they stopped me from going in, cornering me. They all looked annoyed and I actually think that it was aimed at me. I huffed and crossed my arms, waiting for them to say something.

"What the hell was that, Nessa?!" Damien asked, irritated. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, innocently. Honestly, I knew that they didn't like Alice touching me but that was hardly my fault was it?

"I told you to stay away from them, not become their damn friends!" he snapped loudly. A pang of hurt coursed through me as he had raised his voice and I never liked him shouting at me. It made me feel like the little sister that I was. It made me feel inferior and sad. I looked away, already feeling the tears prickle my eyes. He sighed, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to shout, okay?"

I shook my head, still looking away. He sighed again.

"You know we're super protective, Nessa." Andrew tried to reason softly. I felt my tears fall.

"This isn't my fault, okay? I didn't encourage Alice to hug me, she just did. I was sent to their table for an assignment in music and it wasn't like I was just going to ignore them, was it? We had work to do. Honest, I didn't do anything." I mumbled, sadly and I could feel someone wiping my tears away. I still didn't look at them. They were being jerks.

"Okay, we're sorry for assuming. We just hate that they've been around you. We only want to protect. The fact that you didn't shake her off was a little irritating but whatever. Just please don't go near them again if you can help it?" Caleb asked, pleadingly.

"You know...they aren't bad people. Embry and Paul were nice enough. It was mostly Alice who was annoying." I commented, hesitantly. Their eyes hardened.

"Nessa, let me make this perfectly clear, okay? You are not to become friends with them, do I make myself clear?" Damien ordered in his stern, calm voice. I glared up at him. He glared back. "I said, do I make myself clear, Nessa?"

I gritted my teeth at his tone, it seriously pissing me off royally but nodded because despite whether I liked it or not, Damien was my Alpha as well and he had to be obeyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." he mocked. I growled.

"Yes, _Brother_, I understand perfectly." I gritted. He grunted in approval before stalking off down the hallway, calling, "Get to class, you're late."

I growled again and threw Caleb and Steven's comforting hands off my shoulders.

"Ness, don't be like that." Steven complained, sadly. I ignored him and the others, storming into my classroom. I apologised to the teacher before taking a seat at an empty desk. I hope no one was expecting to sit here because I seriously wasn't in the mood to relocate.

Chemistry...

Not the most exciting subject in the world. If fact, it was down right the most boring subject on the entire academic syllabus. I had never been good at the subject and I fully expected to fail the year because of it. Caleb or Andrew had always been the one to help me with this homework but even with their explanations (that had always been plain easier to understand than any teacher I've listened to) I just couldn't understand the topic. It was highly frustrating.

I was pulling out my chemistry book and my note pad when I caught a whiff of something weird, yet familiar, in the air. It smelt like my brothers, but not. In fact, Paul and Embry smelled just like that. Did they have this class as well? My head lifted and I looked towards the door but it wasn't Embry and Paul I saw walking into the room.

No, this time there was two Native American boys that looked amazingly similar to both Paul and Embry but I recognised these two from the group on the parking lot this morning. Both of them had perfectly shaded russet skin that was blemish and acne free. They had flawless skin. They were both massive but one was a lot bigger than the other, even rivalling Damien with his size. That was a scary thought. His hair was short and styled subtly and everything about him just appealed to me.

I blushed at the thought and diverted my gaze before he saw me looking at him. The other Native guy was hugging the bronze haired girl to his side as he spoke to his friend. They both looked perfect for each other and looking at her, the girl looked _so_ much like Dr. Cullen and his girlfriend. But that was impossible right? Maybe she was one of their sisters.

I sighed loudly and intended to look back at what I was doing but the gorgeous guy that walked in first must have heard me because his head turned in my direction. The movement caught my eyes and I looked at him. We both froze.

I felt like everything I'd ever known was about to change instantaneously the longer I looked at him in the eyes, his deep, sensually black eyes. His mouth hung open and his lips glistened under the overhead lights of the classroom. My chest tightened and something began to pull from just behind my stomach. His breathing seemed to pick up and his eyes grew that little bit larger.

It was like my universe exploded and then centred around this one man. He was my sun and all my other family members were my moons, or neighbouring planets. They were all a part of my solar system, each as important as the rest but this man, for some unknown reason, was what kept me thriving. He was who kept me alive and I knew that he would make me happier than I'd ever known before.

Wait...

Oh shit, did I just-

Did I just imprint?

Wow...

We continued to watch each other whilst his friend tried to capture his attention. He seemed to recognise that it was a lost cause and glanced between the two of us, his eyes widening as the seconds passed. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and down my neck as I bit my lip and smiled shyly. My imprint's answering smile was striking. It lit the entire room on fire and I felt something stir deep inside of me. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced away from his dazzling pearly whites before I made a fool of myself.

I felt the loss of his gaze deep within me and it was so weird...

I heard their heavy footfalls approaching closer than I think I wanted, or at least that is what I was telling myself. My breath caught as something softly trailed across the top of my chair, brushing gently against my back. Was that his hand? Then a chair squeaked beside me as it was pulled out and I tensed slightly, closing my eyes and begging that it wasn't who I was foolishly hoping it was going to be sitting next to me. Damien would kill me if he found out that I spent another lesson getting to know more of Edward's family.

I glanced in front of me and saw the other boy and his girlfriend glancing back at me with smiles on their faces as they dropped into their seats. I dropped my gaze again, instantly knowing who was sat next to me. I was silently thanking and cursing whatever God was out there for this. I sighed, glancing beside me and sure enough he was sitting there, smiling brilliantly with his amazing lips and flashing his perfectly straight, white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there." he greeted through a smile; his voice was like rich dark chocolate – smooth, deep and fucking fantastic. I could listen to him speak any time, any place, any situation. The thought made me go beet red and he smirked.

"Hey yourself." I practically whispered into my desk.

I glanced up at him and of course, he was staring at me. His eyes were so deep. I could swim in them. I wanted to drown in them, to lose myself in them but it was much too dangerous for the both of us. I had to get myself in check and keep myself there. I knew within my heart that I could never risk this man like that. I didn't want him to get hurt by my brothers so I looked away, back to the front of the class where the teacher was still sorting out the stuff for the lesson.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black but please, call me Jake." he said after a while. I swear I heard him say under his breath, 'Or anything you want' and I heard the two in the front of us snicker. I smiled at him, politely and his eyes melted whilst his smile became lazy and his jaw slacked. Jacob was his name. Hmmm... I loved it. Too much. "You're Vanessa, right?"

I cringed at the name but nodded with a smile. "Um...yeah but please, call me Nessa or Ness." I told him. I hated my full name. He smiled at the girl in front of him as she simultaneously snapped around in her chair. I was surprised she didn't snap her spine or something. She turned so fast.

"No. Way! You're nickname is Nessa?! That's sooo like mine! And my family even call me Ness too! That's so cool!" the girl nearly shouted. I smiled and chuckled.

"Dr. Cullen's sister or something, you look so much like him. Am I right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "He's an awesome teacher. Honestly, you guys look so much alike. Oh and I met Alice, she's...um..."

"Scary? Annoying? Hyper?" Ness' boyfriend offered. I smiled at him as we all giggled and laughed. He held his hand out to me and I took it. "I'm Seth Clearwater, Nessie's boyfriend."

"Hey, Seth, it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted, kindly. He smiled and showed his white teeth, just like Jacob.

"And yourself." he replied.

"Mr. Clearwater. Miss. Cullen. Face the front. I want to start." Mr. James ordered. Nessie blushed and turned around. I whispered sorry to Seth but he shrugged dismissively. I smiled and tried to listen to the teacher's lecture on what would happen if we added potassium to water.

The main word in that last sentence being 'tried'. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me still and the way he made me feel from a simple look was incredible. My insides were fluttering out of control, like butterflies but all over, instead of just in my stomach. His gaze was like little soldiers on my skin, dancing across it and coaxing goose bumps to show.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when his low, deep voice whispered, "So...what are you doing tonight?"

I looked over to him and smiled. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jacob."

"Call me Jake, please, and why not?" he asked, confused and disappointed.

"Have you not seen the six men I was with today?" I asked, rhetorically. He pursed his lips.

"Yeah I guess but they can't be that bad. I think I could take them." he told me, cockily and I raised my eyebrows at him, chuckling.

"Probably not." I challenged.

"What? You don't think I could?" he asked with mock hurt and offence. I chuckled again, nervously. I blushed as he caught me glancing at his half exposed bicep from under his tight, thin black t-shirt.

"Definitely...against any other man who wasn't one of my brothers." I added teasingly. He chuckled this time and it was alluring. I found myself leaning towards him. His breath caught before grinning as I did. I gulped hard and caught myself, pulling back from him.

"So then what do you say about coming out with me, tonight?" he asked, persistently. I sighed.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't." I told him. I _felt_ the hurt before I saw it reflecting in his eyes. It broke my heart in pieces to see it there but there was nothing I could do about it. I would not risk Jacob's well-being because of some pull I was feeling towards him. It was too risky to get involved, and selfish. "Jacob...I really am sorry."

"Jake." he corrected, automatically.

"Jake...but it wouldn't work. I'm sorry." I apologised. Stupid brothers. I saw him nod in defeat.

We fell silent for a few minutes while the teacher made his rounds with the equipment and chemicals. Jacob tuned to me when he had passed.

"Friends?" he asked, hopefully. Why did he have to use those eyes on me? They made it so hard. I sighed. Damien's words echoed in my head without my permission, as if like a warning.

_I told you to stay away from them, not become their damn friends!_

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I whispered.

"Jake."

"I'm sorry, Jake." I repeated.

We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson and I could practically _feel_ the hurt and sadness radiating off him. It was like I absorbed it, or felt it so raw deep within my chest. I felt so heart broken. Though on several occasions, I caught him gazing at me. Not that I needed to see him to know that; I'd be able to sense his eyes on me from miles and miles away. I could hear his erratic heart speed every time I caught him and could see the hand lying next to mine on the table twitch, as if he wanted desperately to hold my hand. I wouldn't have minded if he did.

_No, Ness! Stop thinking like that! It'll just make it harder for yourself!_ I scolded myself.

When we actually got onto the practical, Seth and Nessie joined us to make a group of four, which I was grateful for because I didn't even want to imagine how awkward that would have been if it was just me and Jacob. Nessie filled most of the conversation and I found that I really did like Nessie. Seth was cheerful, if not a little shy. He seemed a perfect match for Nessie. Jacob stayed quiet for most of it.

The most endearing part of the lesson was when a particular over-reactive piece of potassium had exploded practically in my face and Jacob had pulled me away and shielded me from the explosion faster than I thought possible. He pressed me to his hard, broad chest whilst he turned his back to the flames and I had never felt so protected in my life. His heart beat was so strong under my ear as his large hand bolted my head to his chest. It was so fast but so peaceful.

After it was over, I had peered up at him and our eyes locked. Everything else fell away and...well...

if the bell hadn't had rung, I would have kissed Jacob Black right in the middle of our Chemistry class in front of everyone. Not to mention I would have broken one of Damien's rules of staying away from these guys. I didn't need that kind of drama. He wouldn't let me go when I'd initially pulled away, seeming reluctant to do so but he did eventually, knowing that it would be weird to keep holding me any longer than he had been.

When the teacher dismissed us, we both stood simultaneously. We were both silent once again. He packed up slowly, glancing at me after putting each item into his bag. He didn't say a word to me but as we exited, he tried again to get me to go out with him.

"You sure I can't tempt you? You'd have so much fun, trust me and I am a perfect gentleman, you won't have to worry about me getting fresh or laying any moves on you." he asked, sweetly. I blushed and he smiled, picking up my hand so that he could kiss it. "Come on, let me take you out to dinner and a movie, or we could do whatever you wanted. I don't mind."

"Jacob...I really don't think it's a a good idea. I like you, you're an amazing guy and I can tell you would treat me right but...my brothers..."

"Please...let me deal with your brothers. I really would like to get to know you, Ness. Can you _please_ give me a chance to make you happy?" he asked as his eyes bored into mine. They were intense and smouldering and I couldn't bear to look away. His lips were so soft on my hand and his hands were gentle and caring as they held my arm and hand.

"No, she can't." Damien's deep voice growled beside us as his hand shot out and yanked mine from Jacob's hold, jarring my wrist slightly. I winced and Jacob growled, seeing it. Damien was oblivious to my discomfort to his hold and was glaring menacingly at the man in front of me. I cringed at his voice and his aggressiveness. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Jacob didn't even flinched as he held Damien's glare, returning it with one of his own.

"I believe that is her choice. Damien, is it?" Jacob retorted, shortly. Damien raised his eyebrows at him, acknowledging his challenge.

"And Nessa? What is your decision?" he asked me, angrily and sardonically. He's usually not this angry. I looked at him, seeing the authority in his eyes. I didn't want to irritate or upset my brother, especially not Damien but I wanted to go out with Jacob. The authority in his eyes changed to pleading and it was reflected throughout my brothers. I knew that they were scared for me and wanted to protect me but that didn't mean I had to like it. I sighed, turning back to Jacob.

"Jacob-"

"Jake."

"Sorry...Jake, I can't go with you. I really want to but I've already said it wouldn't work so...I'm sorry. I really am so sorry." I told him and he nodded, glancing angrily at my brothers before whispering goodbye once more and leaving towards his friends. I sighed again. I felt hands on my shoulders but I shrugged them off, simultaneously yanking my hand away from Damien's grip he still had on me.

"He's just a guy. You'll meet others." Steven told me, nonchalantly. I snorted, turning a glare on them all.

"Yeah...And then you'll chase them away again. You always DO!" I snapped, pushing past them all towards my next class. I heard them all sigh and follow after me without another word. When I reached my next class, I didn't even bother saying bye, I just went straight in without a backward glance. I was so pissed and yes, I was giving them the silent treatment. So what.

The desks in the art classroom were massive and the teacher never allowed two people at the same desk unless it was a group project we were working on. All solo work had to be done on our own. They were set out one behind each other in two columns. Paul was in my class and had been assigned to the desk that was next to mine across the isle.

He was great to talk to throughout the lesson and was actually a funny guy. Angry, but funny and quite nice when you got to know him. He was also very good at art. His work was breathtaking, especially his sketches. The lesson had actually been a freestyle lesson where we could do whatever we wanted, be that painting, sketching, sculpting or whatever with what ever we felt like using.

It seemed that Paul's weapon of choice was charcoal or chalk.

I noticed he had been glancing at me every so often, sometimes even blatantly staring at me across the isle. I wondered what he was doing but was completely surprised when he approached my desk at the end of the lesson and slid a charcoal sketch across the table. It landed over my pastel drawing and I gasped when I saw the subject.

My eyes met his in surprise and he was smirking. He shrugged nonchalantly and left the classroom without another word or even barely giving me chance to say thank you. I had to shout it after him as he retreated and he raised his hand slightly in acknowledgement just before he disappeared.

I looked back down at the sketch and couldn't help but smile at myself. He had drawn me hunched elegantly over my own work across the isle, my hair draped half across my face. You could just see the slither of a smile on my face whilst I drew. It was breathtaking.

I rolled it up carefully and requested a small tube case from the teacher to store it in. She gave me one gladly after seeing the sketch and asked if she could scan and copy it so that she could grade it. The mark would be high and would go towards his final grade despite the fact that Paul hadn't done the piece for his portfolio.

I left the room five minutes late but I had a smile on my face. My brothers were waiting impatiently outside and all straightened up when I emerged.

"What the hell took you so long?" Steven growled, irritated. I scowled at him and pushed past him. He sighed.

"Mind your own business, you Jerk. Let's just go." I growled, storming down the hall. The tube was hooked on my shoulder by a small strap and I gasped when I felt it being tugged away from me. "Hey, give me that back!"

"What's this? Did you draw something?" Caleb asked, meaning to be teasing but he was far from making me laugh. I scowled at him as he unscrewed the top and pulled the paper out. Damien glanced at it over his shoulder and seemed quite shocked.

"How the hell did you draw yourself from the outsi- Wait...Who the fuck was drawing you? Was it that fucker Jacob? Was he in your class again?!" He shouted, angrily. My cheeks blushed as people turned and stared, including my art teacher from within her classroom.

"Damien, shut up. No, Jacob wasn't in my class."

"Then who the fuck drew this?"

"Just a friend I was sitting next to."

"Wait, it smells...it smells weird. Hey, like those Quileute guys. Are you sure it wasn't Jacob?" Steven asked, accusingly. I glared.

"He wasn't in my class...It was one of his friends. Paul Lahote." I admitted, unable to lie to them any more. They would have never let up if I hadn't told them the truth.

Damien growled and I gasped, managing to grab the sketch out of Caleb's hands before Damien had a chance to get his own on it. He scowled at me as I rolled it up quickly and then snatched the tube and its lid from Caleb so I could stow it back into safety.

"The little stalker fucker. He had no right drawing you like that. Did you know he was drawing you?" Ryan asked, growling. I shook my head but was about to defend Paul when he cut me off. "He's a dead man. The fucking, prick will not draw my sister and get away with it. The fucking pervert."

"Calm the fuck down, Ryan. All of you. T's just a picture and I thought it was a sweet gesture. It didn't harm me and he gave me it so it wasn't for his own use. Chill out and let's go already." I shouted.

They all growled at me for using the tone I just had and I flinched back as if I had been slapped. My jaw dropped in shock and I felt tears sting my eyes instantly. They immediately knew that they had been in the wrong and rushed to apologise, saying that they had lost control for a single moment. The sadness and hurt gave way to anger and I glared at them all, pushing past them to storm down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :D**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! :D**

**I don't own it!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky...**

"_What's this? Did you draw something?" Caleb asked, meaning to be teasing but he was far from making me laugh. I scowled at him as he unscrewed the top and pulled the paper out. Damien glanced at it over his shoulder and seemed quite shocked. _

"_How the hell did you draw yourself from the outsi- Wait...Who the fuck was drawing you? Was it that fucker Jacob? Was he in your class again?!" He shouted, angrily. My cheeks blushed as people turned and stared, including my art teacher from within her classroom._

"_Damien, shut up. No, Jacob wasn't in my class." _

"_Then who the fuck drew this?"_

"_Just a friend I was sitting next to."_

"_Wait, it smells...it smells weird. Hey, like those Quileute guys. Are you sure it wasn't Jacob?" Steven asked, accusingly. I glared. _

"_He wasn't in my class...It was one of his friends. Paul Lahote." I admitted, unable to lie to them any more. They would have never let up if I hadn't told them the truth. _

_Damien growled and I gasped, managing to grab the sketch out of Caleb's hands before Damien had a chance to get his own on it. He scowled at me as I rolled it up quickly and then snatched the tube and its lid from Caleb so I could stow it back into safety. _

"_The little stalker fucker. He had no right drawing you like that. Did you know he was drawing you?" Ryan asked, growling. I shook my head but was about to defend Paul when he cut me off. "He's a dead man. The fucking, prick will not draw my sister and get away with it. The fucking pervert."_

"_Calm the fuck down, Ryan. All of you. T's just a picture and I thought it was a sweet gesture. It didn't harm me and he gave me it so it wasn't for his own use. Chill out and let's go already." I shouted. _

_They all growled at me for using the tone I just had and I flinched back as if I had been slapped. My jaw dropped in shock and I felt tears sting my eyes instantly. They immediately knew that they had been in the wrong and rushed to apologise, saying that they had lost control for a single moment. The sadness and hurt gave way to anger and I glared at them all, pushing past them to storm down the hallway towards the cafeteria._

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

**Numbers**

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

I left them at the cafeteria doors as I went over to the food line. They were wise and decided not to follow me just yet, opting to choose a table first instead. By the time they had joined the food line, there was a few students between us and at the moment with the way I was feeling, that was a very good thing. I almost felt like punching each of my brothers in the face, or their sac, for the way they growled at me.

It was uncalled for. We never growl at family. If Dad were here, he'd have chewed every single one of them out by now.

It came to my turn to choose lunch and I picked up a wrapped cheese burger and some oven baked fries. My stomach grumbled and decided to grab a second carton of fries, a muffin and a big bottle of water. I got some disgusted looks from some of the girls in front of me but I ignored them. Fuck them and their rabbit food. I liked greasy foods, so sue me.

I walked to the register and paid for my lunch and then traversed the cafeteria towards the table that smelled like my family. I spotted Caleb's bag and threw mine down beside his, taking a seat. I dug into my fries ravenously. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starving. I took a sip of water after every few bites, humming in approval after every one. I probably looked like a pig but oh well. I enjoyed my food.

Movement from my peripherals caught my attention and I glanced up to see the Native American guys sitting down at the table next to ours. Alice and Nessie were also with them. My eyes instantly locked on one hulking form in particular and my cheek flushed when I realised he was staring right back at me. Jacob smiled softly, his eyes twinkling and I just couldn't not smile back. So I did.

The others turned and either waved or smiled at me. I returned the gestures in kind before going back to my food. Chairs were then pulled out around me and Caleb's hand came to rest on my back. I looked up at him and his face was the epitome of remorse and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you. Forgive me?" He pleaded softly. I smiled and nodded. Caleb was my favourite brother; it was hard to stay mad at him.

"We're all sorry, Nessa. We shouldn't have done that. You're our sister, not our enemy. Forgive us as well?" Andrew murmured. I peered around the table to see everyone's faces showing remorse and sadness like Caleb's, apart from one. Damien was tearing into his hamburger, shoving large bits into his mouth without making eye contact with me. I stared at him intently, challengingly but he flat out refused. I sighed and shook my head, going back to eating.

I caught a look of sympathy from Jacob over Damien's shoulder. I smiled at him.

"So are you going to trash it?" Damien's voice asked, expectantly. I looked at him, completely confused. He raised an eyebrow. His eyes were flat and cold.

"Trash what? Spit it out, Damien. Something is obviously pissing you off." I bit back. He glared at me.

"The sketch from that little prick from your art class." he growled loudly. I froze just as a few from the table behind Damien did as well. Did he even realise that they were sitting behind him or was he purposely trying to be a complete asshole?

Paul's back was ridged beside Jacob and he glanced at me. His eyes were challenging and slightly hurt. I sighed and scrubbed my face, glaring back at Damien's face. "No, I am not. It's a beautiful sketch and I fully intent to protect and preserve it. Butt the fuck out Damien. It was a nice gesture from a great guy."

"Either you rip it up now or I'll find it later and rip it up myself." he threatened and I gasped, horrified.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled.

"Try me." he dead-panned. I shook my head at him in disbelief just like my brothers. Andrew was trying to get him to see reason, saying that if I liked it then they had no right to take it off her but Damien acted like Andrew hadn't even spoken. He just continued to stare at me challengingly, smirking because I knew he fully expected em to bend to his will and do as I am told.

I cocked an eyebrow and picked up the tube holding the sketch. For a moment, Damien's smirk turned victorious and I caught Paul's hurt expression but that all changed when I also picked up my bag and my food tray, standing from my seat.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Damien growled, irritated. I smiled at him.

"You are _not_ getting your hands on this sketch...even if I have to temporarily return to sender until a later date so that you can't get your destructive hands on it." I told him, venomously.

"Don't you even fucking dare think about going over there, Nessa. I forbid it."

"Damien, stop it. Leave her alone." Caleb sighed but he was ignored.

"I mean it, don't you fucking dare."

"Or what? You'll ground me? Well guess what, Damien, you are not my fucking father. Only _he_ can tell me what to do but where is he now?" I snarled. Damien flinched back and it was plenty good enough for him.

I shoved away from the table before circling around it. My brothers were watching me with their mouths wide open due to my flat out disobedience as I approached the Native American table. Paul was smirking to himself as he looked down at his hands. Jacob beamed proudly and I smiled back. I stopped beside Paul and he looked up at me, his smirk widening. I handed the tube to him.

"Would you look after this for me? I fully intend to reclaim it later but...well, you heard." I asked. He smiled genuinely and took the tube, nodding in consent. "It's beautiful by the way. You took off too fast for me to say thanks properly so...thanks. You're real talented."

"Well thanks, Nessa. Glad you think so. I'll keep it safe until you want it again, I promise." he vowed. I grinned and glanced at my brothers. Damien was on his feet and he looked fucking _pissed_. I looked back at Paul.

"Thanks...well, enjoy your lunch." I wished, smiling at them all. I lingered on Jacob's face and smiled that little bit wider. His smile stretched in response. Then an idea struck me and I smirked to myself, reaching into my school bag for my history book.

I coughed and handed it to him. He frowned in confusion. "Paul had mentioned that you didn't have your history book in your class with him. I figured you could borrow mine until you got one...um, section 57 is quite interesting. The evolution of um, telecoms and mobile phones and such, you know? Maybe it will...inspire you or something."

I was babbling and I fully expected him to call me a lunatic and shoo me away but after a second, his face brightened with recognition and his eyes began to sparkle with mischief. I think the other guys got it too and they all smirked. Alice and Nessie giggled. I glanced at my brothers. They were clueless to the whole scene. Good.

He took the book. "Yeah, thanks. You're a lifesaver. I'll get it back to you asap, I promise." he vowed. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, see ya then." I giggled and left with one last wave. I ignored my brothers as I exited the cafeteria, feeling empowered and smug.

I had ignored my brothers the entire afternoon.

Ryan and Erik had been in my last two classes but thankfully, were assigned to sit on the opposite side of the room whilst I shared a desk with Seth and Embry in both of the classes. They were, of course, pissed and even tried to get the seat plan changed but to no avail, which was good because Seth and Embry were awesome to work with and even better to talk to.

Both had admired and praised me for my show in the cafeteria and they were both surprised that Paul had kept his cool instead of getting up to start a fight with my brother. I was grateful that he had been able to take the high road and had kept his cool.

In my very last class, Embry was a godsend because it was computers and he was an absolute whiz at everything and anything electrical. Even Seth had more knowledge than I did. I knew how to use a phone and that's it. Computers were no my thing. The teacher had made our table arrangement permanent for the rest of the year since I had been the worst in the class for knowledge in this class and it turned out that Embry had been the brightest. That pissed my brothers off more.

When class ended, they practically dragged me from the room without letting em say goodbye to my new found friends. Assholes. I finally yanked my arm free from Ryan's grip when we reached the main doors out of the school. He huffed and let me push past him to the parking lot. My other brothers were already at our cars. Damien glared at me fiercely before getting into his car without a word. Ryan, Steven and Erik climbed into his Audi with him and they didn't even wait for us before they zoomed out the parking lot. Screw them then.

"Easy Ness, let's just head on home and sort this out there. You don't want to do this in the middle of the school parking lot." Cale whispered to me as he lightly gripped my arm. I took a deep breath when I realised that I was shaking and wispy shadows began to form at my feet. I smiled at Caleb in thanks before turning to get into my car.

"Nessa! Hey Ness!" someone shouted behind me and I turned, surprised to see Jacob and Paul jogging towards me. I smirked when I saw Jacob had my history book in his hand, along with his own.

"Hey guys...um..." I glanced nervously at my brothers. They looked wary but not hostile. I hesitantly introduced the two. "Caleb, Andrew, these guys are Jacob and Paul. Guys, these are my brothers."

Paul nodded in greeted, his face blank but his eyes watching intently. Jacob held a hand out to Caleb warily and my brother grasped it with just as much wariness. "Hey, it's nice to put a name to your faces." Jacob spoke, lowly. Andrew smiled wryly.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you." he replied before glancing at me. I shot him a grateful smile for making an effort and then he climbed into the back seat of my car. Caleb let go of Jacob's hand.

"I don't know why my brother has such a problem with you. You guys don't seem so bad." he commented and I fought back a smirk. "But I'll stand by my al- my brother. Family is priority and I'm afraid you'll have to prove yourself worthy of our Nessa before we can be happy about you even sitting next to her in chemistry. If you have sisters, you'll surely understand."

"My sisters are older but yeah, I get it. Don't worry, I'll prove myself to you and her." he vowed. My heart warmed at his words and I smiled at him. He grinned back. Caleb glanced between the two of us with a weird look on his face but didn't say a word. He just nudged me towards the car.

"Come on, we're going home now Ness." he ordered gently. I sighed but nodded. I gave the guys one last smile before turning back to my door. A russet arm came forward and opened it for me quickly. I smiled up at Paul and squeezed his hand in thanks before climbing into the car. He closed it behind me and they waved, heading back their own cars.

I smiled as Jacob climbed into the Volkswagen Rabbit.

The drive home with Caleb and Andrew was quiet but not uncomfortable. I couldn't help thinking that their introduction to Paul and Jacob would be the beginning of something good to come. I mean, Caleb himself had said that the two Native Americans didn't seem so bad. It could only fill me with hope. Andrew didn't seem to have a problem with them either but I think he was still a lot more wary than what Caleb was.

Of course, Damien and the others were already home when we pulled up into the garage. I sighed and killed the engine of my car. Caleb patted my shoulder before hoisting himself over the car door and out of the car. Had I been close enough, I'd have slapped him for that. I mean, it's a door not a hurdle, it was designed to be opened not jumped over, right?

I climbed out the car with Andrew and he pecked me on the head as he passed me into the house. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the lecture I knew had to be coming from Damien, maybe even from the others as well. I squared my shoulders and held my head high as I exited the garage into the kitchen. I let out a breath I'd been holding seeing that none of them were in here but that meant everyone was gathered together in the living room. No doubt about it now, lecture here I come.

I decided that small talk would delay it even for a little while so...

"Hey guys, one of us will need to go grocery shopping if we're going to eat this week." I mentioned. Most of them glanced at me, though Ryan and Erik was transfixed on Top Gear playing on the TV. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Why do we have to shop? I mean, we're all set in the kitchen." Steven complained. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You mean, frozen pizzas stacked to high heaven in the freezer and no end of beer and cola in the fridge? Oh yeah, Steven, perfect for a bachelor pad or whatever but I am not a bachelor-"

"You're a bachelorette." Steven interrupted. I shot him a glare. He shrugged.

"As I was saying, I'm not a bachelor and there is no way I'm living off greasy pizza and high sugar, high calorie cola for the foreseeable future. So _I'll_ go shopping later, if none of you want to do it." I offered. I knew that that was their problem. Steven shrugged but looked relieved.

"Sure, whatever." he agreed way too easily.

"I'll go with you, Sister. There's some stuff I need to pick up anyway." Caleb offered. I smiled at him gratefully.

"We could go now if you want. Nothing better to do." I suggested, hoping that I'd get away with it but of course, Damien was forever on his toes and he looked my way, shaking his head.

"No, we need to talk to you. Take a seat." He commanded, leaving no room for argument. I sighed in resignation and shuffled over to them, taking a seat between my two favourite brothers, Caleb and Andrew. Caleb wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side, silently showing me his support. Damien took notice of it but didn't say a word. "Nessa, you can't be friends with them."

"Yeah, you said." I mumbled, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice.

"You know why, right?" Andrew asked gently, slipping his index finger under my chin and forcing me to look at his soft eyes. He just looked scared for me. Worried. I knew he was trying to keep this discussion in hand but I'd be damned if they thought that they were going to push me around so easily.

"No, actually, I don't." I said, stubbornly. They sighed.

"They're dangerous, Ness." Eric sighed.

"Why?"

"Because...they just are, Nessa." Damien spluttered, not knowing what to truly pin on them.

Nothing.

He had nothing on them and he knew it.

"Proof?"

"They smell." Steven offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, real mature, Steven." I retorted, sarcastically. "They smelled just fine to me. Different, sure, but totally fine."

"Exactly, Ness. Different. Vampire different, just like those vamps in Europe." Andrew reasoned. I sighed and somewhat flinched. He squeezed my shoulder in apology.

"They have different eyes though. Golden. Not red." Caleb noted. I smiled up at him.

"Regardless. I don't want any of you with them, near them or even speaking to them from across the damn room. Got it?" Damien demanded hard, eyeing each of us. My brothers nodded like obedient little puppies and grumbled their acceptance but I remained still and silent, defiant as ever. Damien growled slightly. "Got it, Nessa?"

Again, my defiant side shining through, I didn't say a word. I just rose to my feet and glared at him, hard before stalking off towards the stairs, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Nessa, get back here!" Damien shouted angrily. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase, reluctantly turning to look at him in the eyes but still defying him by not going over there. He looked pissed. "You understand? No. Cullens."

"I wish you'd stop with these power trips Damien, they make you seem like a total prick." I growled, angrily. He growled in return.

"Watch who you're talking to, Nessa. I am your brother and alpha, you will NOT talk to me that way." he demanded. I crossed my arms.

"I'll stop talking to you like that when you stop trying to control my life; when you stop trying to dictate who I can and cannot be friends with or even talk to. You have no right, Damien. It's MY life!" I shouted as angry tears filled my eyes.

"I'm trying to PROTECT you, Nessa. Why can't you see that?"

"I'd understand if there was actually something you needed to protect me from Damien but there isn't. They are not dangerous, well not anymore than we are to them. They are nice people and you're condemning them before you even know them."

"I don't want to know them. I don't want them anywhere near my family. I'm telling you this right now, Nessa, if I can't you with them again, you're grounded, on house arrest, what the fuck ever. But I promise you there will be consequences if you try and befriend them, whether for you or them." he threatened. My eyes widened in hurt and anger and my fists clenched.

"You total asshole. How dare you threaten me or them! How dare you! You are NOT my father! You are not Darius no matter how much you try and be like him! You'll never be him, ever!" I screamed before turning and bounding up the stairs. My brothers called after me, both shocked by my outburst and worried for me. I could hear Andrew and Caleb laying into Damien and it serves him right.

I slammed my bedroom door open and then close behind me before flopping onto my bed aggressively. Screamed loudly into my pillow and just laid there for a little while to calm myself down. After a few minutes, I got up and took my stereo remote from my bedside table, turning on the stereo. I sighed in content as Paramore came blasting through my speakers, the lyrics of their song 'Brick by Boring Brick' filling my head.

I lay on my back, watching the ceiling when I remembered something, something important. My eyes widened and I scrambled off the bed to snag up my school bag. I yanked it open ad fumbled around with it for a couple of seconds before pulling out my history book. I was almost giddy and it slipped from my hands, splattering against my bedroom floor. I took out my cell phone from my bag before flopping onto the floor beside it.

I frantically sifted through it, looking for a piece of paper or something but there was nothing. I felt extremely disappointed that they mustn't have understood what I was saying earlier after all. Then I actually remembered what I said and shoved my way through the book to section 57.

I had to control myself and the shout of excitement that nearly escaped when I saw numerous sticky notes plastering the whole page, varied in colour. I giggled and tore them all off. Everyone at the table earlier must have put there numbers in this book and I was so excited and instantly began to program them into my contact books. All of them had left little notes under their numbers and only three really stood out for me.

555-675-4573 – _Nessie_

_To arrange some shopping days because we'd have so much fun and you're totally going to be my new best friend :D_

555-768-1245 – _Paul_

_It'll be interesting to get to know you. You seem like a cool chick. Call me and the sketch is yours again whenever you want it ;)_

555-624-1923 – _Jacob_

_I really want you to use this number because I just don't believe your decision not to go out with me was your own. I really like you, Nessa and would love to get to know the girl who has captured my attention so completely. Call me, Baby. I'll be waiting for your call :)_

Jacob...

My heart hammered against my rib cage as I re-read his message. _Captured his attention _completely? Somehow I found that hard to believe but part of me loved that I had because he had certainly captured mine. And of course, he was right. I didn't want to turn down my night with him and it pained me to do so. Of course I would want to get to know my imprint and it pissed me off that Damien had denied me that opportunity, that _right_.

I didn't even know Jacob's last name and I found myself thinking about him after not even a day, after only one meeting? This was bizarre but I felt like I _had_ to be with him. Of course, I knew that that was the imprint speaking.

Suddenly, the little note in my hands – his note - was like a scorching hot iron. I leaned over and picked up my phone, my hand shaking as my thumb hovered over the first button of the number. I glanced between the phone and note several times before I coached myself into stop being a coward and to just ring him already. I hesitated and turned my music up before punching in the number as I leaned against my window sill, leaning out.

I took a deep breath before hitting the call button, hesitating for only a second. I place the phone at my ear. The phone rang three times before a husky, delicious voice that I'd recognise until the end of time answered a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Um..." _Oh, Damn! I woke him up! Now I felt bad..._

"Hell-low?" he asked again, confused. I took another deep breath and listened to see if my brothers suspected anything. They apparently hadn't and I smiled. "Em, stop being a dork."

"Oh, no, Jacob...I, um, I don't know an 'Em'. It's...It's me, uh, Nessie from Chemistry?" it sounded more of a question. He must think I'm retarded. I found myself really worried about what he thought about me. This was a bad idea. It was quiet on his end for a minute. I could hear his insanely fast breathing on the other end. "Hello?"

"Ness...Nessa." he murmured, sounding in some sort of trance and in awe. He let out a breathy chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry." I said after a minute of excruciating silence.

"NO! No! I'm here. Please don't hang up!" he begged, desperately. I chuckled and waited. "Hi, Ness, wow, you actually...you actually called."

"Yeah. Didn't think I would?" I asked. I could already feel the smile spreading across my face at the mere sound of his voice.

"Well...more like hoped, really." he admitted, embarrassed. I chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm...better." I told him. _Now that I've heard your voice,_ I added in my head. "How are you?"

"Better." he echoed me. I giggled and I heard a sharp gasp through the phone. I frowned but smiled when I heard a light, "Wow..."

I chuckled again. "What?"

"What? Oh...uh...your laugh...It's..."

"Yes?" I prompted, curiously.

"Perfect." he finished, dreamily and I could feel my cheeks heat. I knew they were as red as the reddest of tomatoes. The description he gave me took my breath away and it was only one word.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling widely.

"You're very welcome." he said. There was an awkward silence for a little while but he spoke again. "So...was there any particular reason why you called?" he paused and then added, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. You can call me any time you like. Seriously. Don't even worry about taking up all my time; I'd gladly give it to you."

"Thanks but...I actually, um, can't remember why I called you. I think there wasn't a purpose. I just..." I cut off abruptly, blushing as my thoughts overrode my mouth. He'd totally think I as demented or something. I mean, what guy would ever want to hear that you were an obsessive stalker in the making who wanted nothing more than to sit and hear your voice for the rest of her life? Come on now...

"Just what?" he asked, oddly hopeful. I sighed.

"I just..."

I was about to answered when my bedroom door was burst through by a grinning Caleb. As soon as he saw me hastily pull the receiver from my ear and scramble to end the call, his grin diminished and was replaced with suspicion and caution. I looked away out my window and instantly felt horrified at the thought of them hearing all of that, even over 'Boys Like Girls – Contagious' blaring through the walls.

"What are you doing?" he asked as suspiciously as he looked. I could hardly hear him over my music.

"Nothing." I answered, perhaps a little too quickly. He narrowed his eyes for a minute before sighing, heavily.

"Ness...Come on, it's me you're talking to here. Just tell me. You know I won't tell them. You can trust me, wholeheartedly." he said, still just within my hearing range. If that was the case, I knew that there was no hope of my other brothers hearing this conversation unless they were stood off to the side outside my door. I didn't sense them there was I guess we were essentially alone right now.

He walked over to me, worried, planning to wrap his arms around me in comfort but he stopped, something else catching his eyes. I frowned and followed his gaze, my heart jumping out of my chest when I saw the sticky notes scattering the floor beside my bed and the blue one still in my hand.

He glanced at me, curiously before sighing and reaching a hand out towards my hand, for the blue sticky note. I hesitated and tightened my grip slightly as he tried to take in from between my fingers but he gave me a look and I let go. He glanced down at the note and frowned. I made no move to snatch it away from him whilst he read his little message because I knew that there was no hope of getting it from him.

He looked up at me and probably saw my scared face because he looked hurt and angry, dropping the note like it was the last thing on his mind and marched up to me.

"Nessa...Ness, come here, damn it." he ordered, wrapping his arms around me tightly and holding me to him securely. I hesitated but wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into his chest as I felt the safety I always felt when I was in one of my brother's arms, especially Caleb's. He whispered in my ear, "Don't you be afraid of me, okay? It hurts to see that in your eyes. You have _his_ number, so what? Yeah, sure, I don't like it but I would never in a million, billion years dream of hurting you over it." he pulled back and grasped my face in his large, warm hands. "Never think that I would. Ever."

"Yeah. I'm...I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down. He made me look back at him.

"Is that who you were speaking to when I burst in? _Jacob_." he said his name with an edge and I couldn't decipher his expression.

"Yes. And?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to him and you going to start telling me who I can and can't talk to now?"

He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Don't get defensive! I'm bound to dislike any guy that was practically drooling over my little sister, now aren't I?"

I smiled a little but remembered Damien. "Damien's getting on my nerves. Just because he's the oldest, doesn't mean that he's in-charge!"

"Ness, he's the oldest. Most experienced. Most- Well, no, Andrew's the smartest but you get my point, Ness. Dad left him in charge. You can't deny that he's done a good job with us. An excellent job." Caleb reasoned with me for our brother's behaviour. "Besides, he's like me, looking out for our baby sister."

I scowled. He chuckled. "I'm not a baby anymore, Caleb. We both know I could take most of you guys on my own."

"Yeah, probably even me." he agreed, laughing. I smiled. He turned serious again. "But you know what I mean. We don't want to see you get hurt. It'd hurt us too, you know."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know but I really don't think he'd hurt me, Caleb. Seriously. The way he looked at me made me feel special and safe and...I really like him, Caleb. I know I've just met him and you don't believe in true love at first sight but it felt like that. So instant. So powerful. I swear."

He analysed me for a minute or two and frowned. "I've never seen you so passionate about something like this, Nessa. You're really serious, aren't you?" he asked, softly. I sighed and nodded.

He sighed and looked away from me, calculatingly. When he looked back at me, he had a smile plastered across his face. "Call him back. Tell him to meet you."

"What? But...What about Damien?"

"We'll go grocery shopping like you said. He won't know." Caleb devised. I thought about it for a while but I don't know why. I looked up at him and smiled. "Call him. I'll tell Damien that we're going. He's too hungry to decline us anything involved with food."

"Thanks, Caleb. You're the best."

"Don't let the guys here you say that." he chuckled and then kissed my forehead. "It'll work out. Trust me."

"You psychic now?" I teased. He laughed and left the room before I redialled Jacob's number. Was it weird that even after only one time dialling it, I already knew it off my heart? Must have been. I'm such a freak.

"Hello? Nessa?" Jacob answered on the first ring this time, sounding slightly frantic and worried. I felt guilty for hanging up on him like that.

"Oh, yeah, Jacob. It's me." I replied. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Jesus, you scared me when you hung up like that. Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. I was touched my the severity of it in his voice. I smiled.

"Yeah, Jacob-"

"Jake." he corrected me, automatically. I smiled.

"Sorry. Yeah, Jake, everything's fine. My brothers didn't want me talking to you, that's all and Caleb burst in. I'm fine." I explained.

"Did he ask?"

"Yeah. He found your notes with the numbers on it, and the messages."

"And?"

"Well, that's part of why I'm calling again. He didn't exactly the opposite of what I was expecting. Instead of shouting at me and most probably crushing my phone, he told me to call you and ask if you'd like to meet me...in about ten minutes at the grocery store here in La Push. I mean, that's if you want to."

"Oh yea? Wow, okay. I mean, yes, of course I'll be there. No way I'd miss it." He replied, excitedly. "But what made him suggest to call me? I mean, what did you say?"

"I just told him how I felt about you." I blurted without thinking and felt my whole face explode with flames. My eyes widened and I mentally slapped myself. The fuck, he probably thinks I'm a desperate now or something.

"Oh really...and, uh, what did you say?" He asked, nervously. I swear his breath picked up and I smiled slightly through my intense blush. "Nessa?"

"Oh, um...just that I felt a connection with you and...that I just want to get to know you." I whispered, completely embarrassed with myself. I was met with silence and I bit my lip.

"That's great, Nessa. Honestly. I mean, you already know that I want to know you, like everything about you and I also feel an intense connection with you. I'm very happy you feel that way." he replied, cheerfully. I sighed in relief and smiled widely. He felt the same I did. "So really, Caleb truly is giving me a chance to prove that I'm worthy enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." I replied.

"That's so awesome, Ness. I'm so happy. I'd love to come and meet you, Ness. Nothing I'd rather do. Ever." he accepted, making me blush a little, though I smiled even brighter than before.

"Alright then, Jacob-"

"Jake. Please, call me Jake, Nessa." he chuckled.

"But...I...like Jacob. I like calling you Jacob. It suits you...I dunno." I spluttered, mentally hitting myself in the forehead once again. What happened to my verbal filter? _I'm such a big doofus!_ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh...right, um..." he breathed, slightly flustered. I sighed, biting my lip anxiously. Had I said the wrong thing? "Oh, well, call me Jacob then, I guess. I don't mind. I think...I kinda like you calling me it actually." he chuckled. Even through the phone, I kinda knew he was blushing. I know I was.

"Alright then, Jacob. I'll see you real soon."

"Very, very soon." he amended, chuckling with anticipation.

"Bye."

"See ya, Nessie." he replied with such affection that my heart swelled and I hung up, feeling like the lightest, happiest girl on the planet. I grinned to myself.

I jumped slightly when a shadowy figure moved in my peripheral and I spun around only to sigh when I saw Caleb leaned against my door frame, staring at me intently.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it :D I hope you liked it. **

**Please review! I really appreciate it :)**

**Love MrsWolfPack**  
**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and put this story on their favourites! :D I know it's been a little while but I lost my internet connection. I just got it back this morning :)**

**Please excuse any grammatical error, I have no beta! Thanks :)**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints...**

"_That's so awesome, Ness. I'm so happy. I'd love to come and meet you, Ness. Nothing I'd rather do. Ever." he accepted, making me blush a little, though I smiled even brighter than before. _

"_Alright then, Jacob-"_

"_Jake. Please, call me Jake, Nessa." he chuckled. _

"_But...I...like Jacob. I like calling you Jacob. It suits you...I dunno." I spluttered, mentally hitting myself in the forehead once again. What happened to my verbal filter? I'm such a big doofus! I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Oh...right, um..." he breathed, slightly flustered. I sighed, biting my lip anxiously. Had I said the wrong thing? "Oh, well, call me Jacob then, I guess. I don't mind. I think...I kinda like you calling me it actually." he chuckled. Even through the phone, I kinda knew he was blushing. I know I was. _

"_Alright then, Jacob. I'll see you real soon."_

"_Very, very soon." he amended, chuckling with anticipation. _

"_Bye."_

"_See ya, Nessie." he replied with such affection that my heart swelled and I hung up, feeling like the lightest, happiest girl on the planet. I grinned to myself._

_I jumped slightly when a shadowy figure moved in my peripheral and I spun around only to sigh when I saw Caleb leaned against my door frame, staring at me intently._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Shopping and Spaghetti**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I felt like a deer caught in headlights as I met my brother's gaze. He was staring at me intently from my doorway and I just knew that he had heard my conversation. I couldn't even figure out how long he'd been watching me. He seemed relaxed though and dare I say there was even a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I blushed slightly and diverted my gaze, waiting for him to say something.

But he didn't. It made me nervous and eventually, I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Your face lit up when you spoke to him." he commented casually. I blushed and turned away.

"Oh."

"I liked seeing you like that, Ness. So open, innocent and happy. _Smiling, _like you truly meant it not just the half-hearted smiles that our brothers and I sometimes get. You must really like him." I smiled and nodded. "Well then, let's get this show on the road, Sis." he said, smiling wider.

I laughed and nodded, walking passed him at the door. He turned my music off before following.

My brothers all looked up when we reached the living room. I could feel Damien's eyes on me but I didn't meet his gaze. I was still very pissed with him for earlier and I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. I smiled at the others though when they smiled at me. I heard Damien sigh heavily.

"We're off. See ya soon." Caleb told them, guiding me out the door y my shoulders. They shouted their goodbyes as we shut the front door and we climbed into my BMW. Caleb turned to me with a hesitant expression and I knew what was coming. "You know Damien's-"

"Save it. I want him to say it and I want him to mean it." I cut off his speech in defence of our brother. He shrugged as we pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

**(I bet you weren't expecting that)**

Holy shit...Holy shit...Holy SHIT!

That was all I could think as I stared at the phone sitting in my hand like an idiot. My eyes were wide with disbelief and I just couldn't get my head around the fact that my imprint had just called me. To top it off, I couldn't believe she had said that she felt a connection to me and that she wanted to get to know me.

Fucking hell yes!

I was on a high. Nothing could bring me down from this. I was going to meet my imprint. She wanted me to meet her at the grocery store. It's not the most romantic getaway but who gives a fuck? I was going to see Nessa again tonight. That was way more than I had expected, which hadn't been much of anything t be honest. I wasn't even expecting the call.

What's more, I couldn't believe that her brother had suggested that we meet up. I knew that I would get into Caleb's good books because Nessa really seemed to hang on his every word and his opinions mattered to her. I didn't want him hating me and then influencing my Nessa. No way. I was just in disbelief that he was giving me a chance with his little sister.

I threw the phone down on my bed and clambered out of it. The phone fell to the floor anyway but I couldn't bring myself to care right this second. I yanked my drawers open and took out a fresh pair of jeans. I knew that Caleb would be with Nessa at the store and I highly doubt he would appreciate me coming to meet his sister shirtless so I pulled out a plain black one and threw it on.

I checked myself in the mirror and did a breath check, feeling like a total tool but couldn't help myself. I wanted to be perfect for my Nessa. I nodded at myself in the mirror, giving myself a silent pep talk before pushing away from it and walking towards the door.

Dad was of course sat in front of the TV, beer in and with a pizza box to his left. He looked up at me in surprise, both at my appearance and the sheer energy it had. I was fucking bouncing. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He just shook his head and looked back at the TV.

"I'm going out." I told him. He nodded.

"I figured as much. Want to fill an old man in?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm going to meet up with my imprint at the grocery store."

"Really? I thought you said her brothers were-"

"They are, or at least most of them don't want Nessa to associate with any of us. One of her brothers, Caleb, is willing to give me a chance or whatever to prove myself to him and her. He's just looking out for her, they all are but he recognises that there's something there between us, I guess." I explained. He grunted with a nod.

"Well, I hope you prove yourself then, Son. I want to meet my future daughter-in-law very soon." I chuckled at his reply.

"One stage at a time, Dad. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Son."

I left the house in a flurry, jumping into my Rabbit. I ignited the engine and gunned it out the driveway. I'll probably catch hell from Dad later for that but I didn't care right now. It was about five minutes to get to the La Push Convenience Store from my house and I made it there in record time. Though I think I was early.

I entered the store, deciding that I would need some sort of liquid beverage if I were to remain fluent tongued in front of Nessa. The first time I set eyes on her, my mouth went so dry and I could hardly swallow. I didn't want that happening again. I picked up a Dr. Pepper and a candy bar, taking them up to Quil to ring through. He grinned at me and took my items, eyeing my attire in question.

"What's with the shirt? You never wear a shirt." he commented. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you complaining? Wanting to catch a peek were you Quil? Damn, never knew you swung that way Dude." I teased. He flicked me off and I laughed. Trust Quil to be the one to calm my nerves down.

"Seriously though, what gives?" He asked, interestedly. I grinned wider. "Shit, something';s going down,isn't it? Did Nessa sneak out or something. Is she meeting you here?"

I laughed. "She is, yeah but she didn't sneak out. Well, kind of." I explained, vaguely. He stared at me, willing me to go on. I chuckled. "She's coming to shop with one of her brothers and she told me to meet her here. Or rather, Caleb did."

"Shit, her _brother _suggested she sneak out and meet you?" he asked, wide eyed. I chuckled and nodded. "So her other brothers have no idea?"

"Nope, no a single hint."

"Damn, that's so cool." he breathed. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Whatever Quil, just ring me through. I want to be out there when she gets here." I ordered. He saluted me.

"Yes, Boss Man." he mocked. I growled at him. He only laughed.

I left the store with a curious Quil peering out after me. I shook my head at his uncanny ability of getting into people's business. I leant against the side of the store, just beside the entrance and waited. My eyes couldn't stop scanning the parking lot and my breath caught when I saw her car pull into the lot. My hands began to sweat and my mouth, once again, began to dry out. I took a huge swag of Pepper and wiped my mouth, watching as my imprint climbed out the car with her brother.

My heart stuttered as her eyes met mine and I couldn't help beaming at her. She smiled back just as widely and my heart expanded. _She will be my wife one day. _I thought dreamily and then startled. _Whoa, where did that come from? Ah, shit, that's the imprint. Damn..._

I stopped talking to myself when I realised that she was making her way over here, walking just behind her brother. She kept staring at me as she passed me by to head into the store. Caleb caught my eye and though he had a cautious look on his face, he nodded in greeting. I returned it in favour.

I watched Nessa as she shopped. I should have felt like some sort of stalker, but I didn't. I just felt like I was keeping her safe or at least, that was what I was telling myself to make myself believe that this way okay. She didn't seem to mind, giggling and smiling to herself whenever she caught me staring at her through the shelves. I could see that Caleb was ignoring me, though he smiled at his sister once in while.

I followed them, or rather my imprint, all the way through the store. Every time I passed the front check out, Quil would snort or shake his head at me but I ignored him. Though, it pissed me off that whenever _my imprint_ passed him, he checked out her ass.

He'd pay for that one later.

Then I saw my opening. Caleb sent her off somewhere and I knew that this would be my chance to talk to her. There was no way in hell that I would pass it up either.

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

The ride to the grocery store was short but I was positively giddy. I knew Caleb could see that and he kept smiling over at me, chuckling occasionally. I don't think he's ever seen me this happy before. That thought was so sad...

Closer to the store, I felt this pull behind me abdomen that was a little unnerving. I'd never felt an urge to go something before, especially not as strong as this one. I _had _ to follow my heart's desire. It was leading right to the store entrance. I knew in my mind, body and heart that he was here somewhere and my my only thought was getting to him as fast as possible. How can I be so dependant on him so fast?

We got out the car, parked close to the entrance of the store and I instantly began to search for him. I beamed widely when I saw him leaning against the wall of the store, as casual as can be with a bottle of Dr. Pepper in his hand. He smiled and waved. I waved back and turned to Caleb. He was looking at Jacob. He sighed and met my gaze.

"Come shopping with me...and then you can talk to him. Not before." he stipulated and I nodded quickly, taking anything I was able to get.

I locked the car before we began to walk towards the building. Caleb braced his hand at the small of my back, in a sign of support, protection and possessiveness. It didn't go unnoticed by Jacob, who watched the two of us intently. Well, mostly me.

As we approached, he straightened and smiled a devastatingly sexy smile. I blushed and smiled back as we entered the store. I felt him come in after us, his eyes leaving hot trails down the back of my body and I shivered. Caleb frowned at me but I shrugged dismissively.

He watched us until we disappeared behind all the isles of the store, though he continued to follow and watch from a distance. I even caught him peeking through the shelves at one point and I couldn't help but giggle every time. Caleb just smiled and shook his head at me whilst I would hear a soft chuckle from the other side of the shelf.

I knew the very moment his eyes returned to me. They were like a moth to a flame; I being the flame in that scenario. It was like he couldn't stop staring at me and I'd be a rotten liar if I said I wasn't empowered by his staring, and flattered.

Caleb sent me off for some spaghetti at one point and a thrill shot through me. Would he approach me when I was away from my brother? I could only hope that he did. I walked slowly through the isles, glancing up and down them and was disappointed when he didn't appear. It was then that I just concentrated on my task of getting the canned pasta.

I huffed indignantly when I spotted the spaghetti sitting right there on the top shelf, taunting me for my shortness. I stretched up far, my arm straining to pull down at least one can with my very fingertips but it just wasn't happening for me. It was then that I felt the flaring hotness trailing over me and I knew he was watching me.

I froze when a very warm presence made itself known behind me, pressing up against me slightly and I had to bite back a moan at the fiery warmth spreading through my back. A thick muscular arm reached up past my head and easily took down four tins of spaghetti from their designated place. His scent surrounded me and I couldn't help the smallest moan escaping me.

Fuck, he smelt of the forest, all wood and muskiness and earth. There was a hint of motor-oil and I had to smile. He smelt masculine – pure man.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

All I could focus on was her scent and the warmth of her back pressed lightly against my chest as I reached up to take the tins from the top shelf. My nether regions were stirring and I think I could get high off her scent alone. Fuck, she smelled delicious, like chocolate, vanilla and strawberries. So good...

But when that tantalising moan escaped her throat, it took every ounce of self control I had within me not to turn her around, press her up against the shelves, filled with spaghetti shapes and baked beans, and kiss the breath right out of her.

It would be so easy...

Silently, I reached over and placed the tins onto a lower shelf so that my hands would be free. God, how I wanted to touch her, to worship her body with my hands...and mouth...and tongue. She inhaled deeply and I smirked, knowing that she found me just as alluring as I found her. I took the opportunity to fill my lungs with bucket loads of her scent as well. Damn, my head spun...

And then she surprised me, spinning around to face me. I was surprised so didn't have time to shift back from her. Our chests brushed together and I was quite certain she could feel the evidence of my desire for her poking at her stomach.

_Great, Jake! Way to be a fucking pervert stalker..._

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

Oh...my...Jesus...Christ...

He was so hard...So big. I could feel him pressed up against my stomach and it ignited flames of desire and need behind my navel, licking at places that sent me into a frenzy. I needed to control myself though, remembering that we were stood in the middle of the grocery store.

His hands moved to my hips, grasping them gently and I gasped as his thumbs began to stroke the sensitive skin. I squirmed before him, suppressing the moan that was pleading to escape my throat. I couldn't lose myself to him in the middle of a supermarket, it just wasn't an option. But right now, it sounded so good.

I glanced up at him through my eyelashes and his breath hitched. A beautiful smile spread across his lips and I could see the level of affection and adoration he had for me. It left me breathless. He reached up to stroke my cheek and smiled wider as I gasped. His touch was warm and slightly calloused but damn, it just added to his manliness. He certainly hard grafted with his hands.

I was deeply disappointed then he stepped back suddenly, after a while. His hands hesitantly left my skin and I almost whimpered in protest. His eyes flashed with disappointment and desire. A strange combination. I suppose one good thing about him putting some distance between us was the fact that I could clear my head of the needy haze that had taken over along with his proximity.

"Thank you Jacob." I murmured softly. H smiled and nodded. "I hate it when they put stuff so high that we shorter folk just can't reach it. It's very annoying and um...embarrassing."

He chuckled and then smirked. "I don't know, I kinda enjoyed coming to your rescue just now. You'll let me know? If you ever come back here for a few tins of spaghetti?" he asked, trying to act innocent but I could see the teasing glint in his eyes. I giggled and nodded anyway, playing along.

"You bet I will." I replied. "So did you come alone? I mean, did any of your friends come along?"

He shook his head. "No, they're off doing their own thing right now but the cashier, Quil, is one of my friends. He's one of my first friends of my lifetime actually. His parents actually own this store. Whatever you do, just ignore him if he talks to you. He can be quite the ladies man, or at least he likes to think so." he chuckled.

I smiled and glanced at the check-out desk. His friend was peering over here quite nosily and he grinned when he saw me look his way. I think his smile was supposed to be seductive but I wasn't sure. Jacob snorted and I looked back at him.

"See? He's a total dork."

"Oh, he can't be that bad. I mean, you're the one who is friends with him, right?"

He chuckled again. "Yeah, he's cool. He has my back and I have his." he agreed easily. "I've known him for the last 20 years and he hasn't let me down yet when I've needed him throughout our lives." he informed me.

Something didn't sit right with me about what he'd just said. I stared at him openly, trying to register his words in my mind and when they did, I felt my eyes widen dangerously. As he turned to face me again, he frowned, noticing my horrified or shocked expression. Honestly, I don't know which one I was feeling more predominantly right now. He took a step towards me and I resisted the urge to take a step back for the very first time since I've met him (which hadn't been that long ago.)

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a panic whilst his eyes roamed over my body for any kind of injury. He just turned confused when he saw I was alright, at least physically. Mentally, I was freaking out...just a tiny bit. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Wh-what did you just say?" I stuttered.

"Uh...I just said that he hadn't let me down throughout our lives when I've needed him." he repeated. I shook my head insistently.

"No. No, not that. The bit before that."

He frowned and looked at me like I had two heads before sighing, patiently. "What? That I've known him for the past 20 year-" he cut off abruptly in response to my gasp. 20 years? How old was tis guy? Holy shit... "Holy shit...you didn't know how old I truly was, did you?"

I shook my head in a daze. "N-no...Just how old are you, Jacob?" I asked, stunned.

He sighed. "Just 20...My birthday was June 20th." he informed me, cautiously.

"20 years old..." _My imprint is four years older than me. Fuck, why did I find that so fucking hot and sexy?_"20 years old...Wait, then why the hell are you in my Chemistry class at school? Actually no, why are you in school, period? You must have graduated like, two years ago!"

He sighed, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, the thing is, I actually never graduated high school. Something big came up in my actually Junior year and I just couldn't keep up with school so I dropped out. Biggest mistake of my life, believe me. It was the same with Paul, Embry and Seth. There was a couple of other guys, including Quil but they opted out of going back. We only decided to come back this year actually." he told me, matter-of-factly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why wait so long?" I asked, confused and morbidly interested.

"Well...before, we just couldn't be bothered you know? But this year, I don't know, I just felt like I _needed_ to be here, this year and my friends followed behind me, following my example. I felt like it would be an important year for us, for me. And now...I can't help thinking it was you who had drawn me back and I've decided that going back to school was the _best_ decision of my life."

I blushed deeply at his words and ducked my head. He lifted it again with a finger, making me look at him in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about the age thing but it never really came up, you know? I mean, I only met you today. I promise you that it _would_ have come up though. I would have told you fairly soon. I couldn't hide something, or anything really, like that from you. You mean way too much to me to lie to." He told me. His eyes were smouldering. My heart melted.

"Jacob...I never said I had a problem with you being older than me, nor did I accuse you of lying or whatever. Stop worrying." I giggled after a second of silence. He blushed and chuckled, waiting for me to continue. "I don't have a problem and it'll take a long time for Caleb to be okay with it but the others...Well, let's keep the age thing to ourselves for a while, away from them."

They'd go insane with rage, huh?" He teased. I giggled and nodded. "Okay, that's fine by me, Ness. Whatever you want."

"Okay, good...you know I kinda like that you're older, you know?" I blurted and then blushed deeply. He cocked an eyebrow at me, smirking all the while.

"Oh really? Do continue." he urged, teasingly. I blushed harder and began to stutter and ramble at him.

"What I mean is, you're not going to be like the immature asses my age. You'll be smarter and more sensible and you'll know what you want from life. And you'll probably have loads more experience than these dorks too." _Holy fucking shit...did I just say that? _I wished the ground would open up and swallow me right the fuck now!

His face was so amused right now that I could barely look at him. He was barely holding in his laughter but managing it, just. Of course, it was at my expense. "Experience? Really? What type of experience would that be then, Ness?" he asked. _Oh my God, did he just ask me that?_ "Easy, I was just teasing. I know what you meant.

"I've experienced more than the average guy my age, even as a 16 year old. I have my immature moments, as every guy inevitably does no matter their age, but I'll try to be the responsible, mature man that you need and desre; the man you deserve."

My heart and soul were balls of mush by the time he'd finished with his beautiful speech. I was amazed by this man's ability to make me surrender to his will, to his entire being. I was compelled to believe every word he said but that's because of the imprint and because I completely and utterly trusted this man.

"I trust you." I stated. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I could see that my statement meant more to him than he was letting on just by looking into his eyes. They sparkled.

"Good, that's awesome. I'm glad you do." he replied, smiling brightly.

"Are you serious, Nessa? Taking 20 minutes just to get some spaghetti. Damn, if I'd known it'd take this long, I'd have come to get the damn stuff my-" Caleb's voice cut off abruptly and I held my breath, glancing down the isle at him. He'd stopped at the very end and was staring at us intently. "Ah, right...I should have known."

"Caleb, we-"

"It's my fault, Caleb. I helped her out with the spaghetti from the top shelf and then we just got talking. Sorry." Jacob interrupted, taking the blame for my lateness and ignorance. Caleb looked over at him and then nodded.

"Okay...cheers for helping her out. Did you enjoy your chat?" he asked, glancing at me. We both nodded. "Good...Nessa, we're done here. Let's go pay."

Disappointment coursed through me at his commands but I nodded anyway, knowing Caleb had gone out of his way and risked Damien's wrath for me to see Jacob. I smiled at him Jacob, who seemed just as disappointed as I was, before walking to my brother. He pulled me to his side and pecked my temple.

"She'll meet you outside, Jacob. I think one of your friends is here anyway." Caleb informed him, inclining his head towards the front door. I looked over and smiled, seeing Paul standing beside Quil, chatting.

"Right, okay, I'll talk to you in a little while, Nessa."Jacob murmured lovingly, momentarily forgetting that Caleb was right there, standing beside me as soon as we met my gaze.

I stared right back and smiled, my heart stuttering. I was vaguely aware of Caleb watching both of us intently, his eyes flickering back and forth. Jacob winked at me and with one last wave and smile, he left me standing with my brother, who stared after him with very wide, incredulous eyes.

He turned to me with the same expression on his face and it would have made me laugh had I not still been daze merely due to Jacob's presence. Caleb stared at me critically for so long, shaking his head slightly in disbelief and shock. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, nervously.

"You fucking imprinted on him, didn't you?" he guessed, completely stunned and slightly pissed. I swallowed hard, biting my lip apprehensively.

"Nessa, tell me the truth right now. This is important."

I looked away from him and nodded slightly. "Yes. I did." I whispered.

"Holy shit...Ness, do you realise how big this is? How important? Fucking hell, my baby sister is imprinted." he breathed, dazed.

"Yes, Caleb, I realise how big this is. The daughter of the Alpha has imprinted." I sighed.

"This is cause for celebration!" Caleb laughed and then frowned, worriedly. "But wait...Fuck, there's no way in hell Damien will accept this."

I sighed deeper. "I know he won't." I muttered sadly. Caleb pulled me into a hug.

"Hey now, easy Nessa. This'll work out, Sis. I promise. We'll talk to Damien when the time is right and he'll understand...eventually...maybe."

"If you're trying to make me feel better then you're doing a very poor job of it." I noted. He chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just trust me, okay? No one can keep you away from your imprint, not me and not Damien or the others, no matter how hard they try." he assured me, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. "Now let's pay."

"Hey Nessa, Caleb." Paul greeted as we stepped up to the counter. Jacob stood beside him whilst Quil rang us through. He peered at me curiously.

"Paul." Caleb replied, friendly enough. He turned to Jacob. "Thought I told you to wait outside?"

Jacob shrugged. "Not by myself, that's boring and besides, La Push and it's grocery store is free tribal land and I can dwell where the hell I wish." he replied, smirking. Caleb stared at him blankly for a while before smirking as well. I had a feeling I'd missed something, some sort of male, testosterone test.

"Touché. Good, you won't let anyone push you around. Hopefully it'd be the same in regards to my sister, she can be quite the handful." he teased, grinning back at me as he loaded the conveyor belt. I scoffed and slapped his arm.

"I resent that statement." I laughed. The three men around me around us chuckled.

"Doesn't make it any less true." he laughed. I huffed.

"I'm sure I could handle her." Jacob smirked at me, cockily. I blushed.

Caleb chuckled. "Oh yeah, that I would love to see. Taming my sister is damn near impossible and I wish you all the luck in the world. You're going to need it."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Okay, okay, I'm right here. Now stop." I groused. They laughed at me again.

"I'm going to wait outside, I think." I griped, turning to head out the store. Caleb called after me, laughing.

When I was outside, I took a seat on the bench beside the entrance and inhaled deeply. I smiled, thinking about the easy camaraderie between my brother, my imprint and his friends. It gave me hope for the times to come, especially with Caleb seeming to accept my imprinting on Jacob. He didn't really have a choice but it made life easier with him being on my side.

"Is this a private party or is there an open invitation?" Jacob asked beside me. I peered up at him, smiling. He grinned back.

"What, can't a girl get some peace from all the annoying guys in her life?" I teased whilst gesturing for him to sit beside me. He sat. Very close.

"Of course a girl can...So you class me as one of the 'annoying guys in your life'?" he asked, smirking at me but I could see the hope in his eyes. I giggled and shrugged. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Um, yeah, sure."

"I would love to be, if you would so allow it." he murmured sincerely. I smiled at him and then rolled my eyes.

"You're asking me to give you permission to annoy me? Surely you don' expect me to accept an offer like that!" I laughed . He joined in, blushing slightly.

"Ah, right...probably not to annoy you, no. At least not intentionally. It might happen at times. That's unavoidable I'm afraid. I'm a guy, we're annoying." I giggled and nodded. He smiled. "But what I do hope is o be one of the guys in your life that gets to take care of you...that makes you smile and laugh every day...and one that gets to protect you and keep you safe and happy."

His voice grew softer and softer with every word he spoke and his eyes became inflamed with passion and desire. My heart couldn't take the intensity of affection and adoration shining in his eyes.

"Jacob, you have to know that getting involved with me and my life...it won't be an easy ride. Damien seems dead set against the mere idea of you and I. My other brothers, except maybe Andrew, will follow his lead. If you pursue me, you could get seriously hurt." I warned him, softly. He stared at me, waiting for me to finish before reaching for my hands and taking them securely into his.

"Nessa, Sweetheart, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to protect me from your brothers but Baby, I don't need protecting. I'm much stronger than you think, more skilled than you know. I can take care of myself and would endure anything your brothers threw my way if it meant that I could get to know even the smallest details about you."

"Just be sure of what you want and what you're getting yourself into before you act and commit." I told him once again. He nodded and leaned towards me.

"If I had to risk my very life just to be with you, I'd do it. I'd do it because you're so worth it and it's you that I want. "He breathed, brushing the hair away from my face as he leaned in closer.

My breath hitched and I could hardly believe that I was even considering letting him kiss me after only knowing him barely 18 hours but I wanted him to so badly.

He was a breath away from brushing his lips against mine. His warm breath flitted across my face and his scent bombarded me. I could practically taste him on my tongue already but three things happened at once...

Caleb exited the grocery store, laden with bags but astutely aware of his surroundings...and us...

Jacob's friends emerged eerily from the forest, their eyes on us...

And my brother's Audi came squealing into the parking lot...

This wasn't good. Not good at all...

* * *

**So there you have it! The scene has changed from the first one and it is a lot longer - more Jacob and Nessa interaction! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks!**

Love MrsWolfPack  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to who reviewed the last chapter. Please the ones who have favourite-d and alerted this story, and the ones who will, please leave a review as well. It only takes a second and I'd great;y appreciate it. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky...**

_"Jacob, you have to know that getting involved with me and my life...it won't be an easy ride. Damien seems dead set against the mere idea of you and I. My other brothers, except maybe Andrew, will follow his lead. If you pursue me, you could get seriously hurt." I warned him, softly. He stared at me, waiting for me to finish before reaching for my hands and taking them securely into his._

_"Nessa, Sweetheart, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to protect me from your brothers but Baby, I don't need protecting. I'm much stronger than you think, more skilled than you know. I can take care of myself and would endure anything your brothers threw my way if it meant that I could get to know even the smallest details about you."_

_"Just be sure of what you want and what you're getting yourself into before you act and commit." I told him once again. He nodded and leaned towards me._

_"If I had to risk my very life just to be with you, I'd do it. I'd do it because you're so worth it and it's you that I want. "He breathed, brushing the hair away from my face as he leaned in closer. _

_My breath hitched and I could hardly believe that I was even considering letting him kiss me after only knowing him barely 18 hours but I wanted him to so badly._

_He was a breath away from brushing his lips against mine. His warm breath flitted across my face and his scent bombarded me. I could practically taste him on my tongue already but three things happened at once..._

_Caleb exited the grocery store, laden with bags but astutely aware of his surroundings...and us..._

_Jacob's friends emerged eerily from the forest, their eyes on us..._

_And my brother's Audi came squealing into the parking lot..._

_This wasn't good. Not good at all..._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Confrontations  
and  
Dictatorships**

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

"The fuck are you doing with my sister, you little runt!" Damien bellowed across the parking lot, storming towards us with pure ire on his face. His teeth were bared like the animal he sometimes is and he looked completely rabid.

My heart jumped to my throat, threatening to choke me with fear and panic. Fear for both Jacob and I. This was precisely what I was trying to avoid and now, Jacob could get hurt because of me. I took some solace in the fact that his friends had shown up though, so maybe he wouldn't. They have each other's backs right? That's what Jacob had said.

At my brother's exclamation, Jacob and I jumped away from each other, both surprised and stunned by the harsh interruption. Jacob shot to his feet, pulling me up with him before nudging me behind him. He made sure to keep my body tucked into his back as he met my brother's wrath head on. I gripped his arm, both warning and restraining him.

Damien was still charging towards us with the other close on his heels. Each of them was as pissed as Damien. Caleb intercepted my eldest brother before he could reach us, shoving his raised fist back down to his side.

"Whoa, fucking calm down Damien. Nessa is right there, you could hurt her! Think about what you're doing, for God sake!" he growled, pushing him back into Ryan and Steven, who both steadied our brother.

"Fuck you, Caleb! You brought her here, where this piece of scum is and you accuse me of placing her in danger? Fuck you!"

"Nessa is perfectly safe where she is right now, trust me. Jacob won't hurt her and there are things you don't know just yet." Caleb replied, pushing him away once again as Damien pushed against him to get to Jacob. "Just buck off and calm down, all of you."

"I want my little sister away from that fucking mutt and I want it right now! Nessa, get your ass over here right the fuck now!" Damien ordered, glaring me down.

"I really don't want you to go anywhere near him right now, Baby. I don't think-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm her brother, Asshole and I would never hurt her!" Damien growled.

"Well, you may be her brother but with the way you are right now, I don't feel comfortable with her being anywhere near you right now." Jacob stated, calmly.

"I don't give a fuck about what you think or have to say. Give me my sister or you're dead!"

"I'd watch who you're threatening, Fucker. You're outnumbered here and this is _our_ turf. Watch yourself!" Paul growled venomously, taking a step forward to stand on Jacob's other side.

He reached a hand behind Jacob to place it on my shoulder, a show of support. I smiled at him weakly but he was still glaring at my brother. Jacob threw his arm out to stop Paul form advancing any further, though I don't think he intended to...just yet.

"Okay, enough! Everyone calm down, for God sake! Damien, stop being an overprotective idiot and back up already!" I commanded angrily, completely fed up with the show of testosterone around me.

I moved out from behind Jacob to stand beside him. He hesitated, wanting to push me back but I gave him a look. He sighed and nodded, placing his hand on the small of my back as another show of support. I was his equal, not someone who he had to protect all the time. He would learn that in time.

"Nessa, get away from him. He's dangerous!" Damien demanded. I huffed indignantly.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my father, I've told you that not even two hours ago." I spat, folding my arms across my chest.

Damien seemed to bristle at my words once again but controlled himself a bit better than I expected. Jacob's friends stood close behind us, alert and tense for a fight. They waited for something to happen but I wasn't sure if it would or not. I hoped not.

"Nessa, I need you to come over here to me and stand by my side. Please?" Damien asked with forced calm.

It was then, as I stared at him in the eyes, that I could see the fear and concern for me dwelling there. I began to see the situation for what it really was. He was a big brother scared for his little sister. My heart and stance deflated when I saw the same expression on the other's faces as well. I let my arm fall to my side and I sighed heavily.

I turned to look at Jacob and his friends. "Listen guys, I gotta go okay? I'll see you tomorrow at school." I told them. Jacob frowned.

"are you sure? Is it safe?" he asked, worriedly. I smiled.

"Fuck you, she perfectly safe with-"

"Shut _up, _Damien." I growled. "Jacob, he's right. I'm perfectly safe with them; they're family but thank you for caring and worrying about me. I had fun talking to you but I have to go now. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Could you call me when you get home? Just...for my own peace of mind, please?" He requested. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you...well, I guess you should go then."

he didn't look the least bit happy about it and neither was I. I leaned up and kissed his cheek (earning many growls from behind me but I ignored them) and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya, Nessa."

I turned and very reluctantly walked towards Caleb, not Damien. He gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't even glance at Damien as he marched me towards my car, to the passenger seat. I was reluctant to get in because I knew the trouble that would be waiting for me back home.

It was only until Caleb began to drive away when I realised that Damien and my brothers weren't following us. Panicking, I glanced out behind the car, gasping when I saw Damien now toe-to-toe with my Jacob (where did that come from?) spewing words back and forth whilst my brothers and his friends stared each other down. I squeaked and grabbed Caleb's arm.

"Turn back! Go back now!"

"Sorry, Ness. It's too dangerous. Nothing will happen to Jacob, his friends have his back." he assured me. I shook my head.

"No! Go back, please?" I begged. He shook his head and continued to drive us home. My brothers, Jacob and his friends began smaller and smaller until they were merely dots.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

As I watched my Nessa drive away with her brother, I felt a pang in my chest and the intense urge to follow after her. I took a step forwards, with every intention of doing just that but I was pushed back into Brady. I growled and was on my feet once again, snarling into the face of Damien Night, who was fast becoming my worst enemy. Fuck vampires when you've got enemies like this.

In reaction, my brothers growled and took a step forward as one, flanking my back. His brothers did the same and we were all neck-in-neck, growling and snapping at each other. Wild Western Showdown – wolf style.

"Do you have a problem, Asshole? You got what you wanted. Your sister is away from Jacob. Back the fuck off and take your dip-shit brothers with you." Paul bit, leaning forward. His brothers growled and I restrained Paul, never taking my gaze from Damien's.

"Get this, you little fucker. You will stay the fuck away from her! If I catch you anywhere near her that isn't in that damn Chemistry room, I will rip your throat out!" he growled, spitting a little bit with his ferocity. My wolf bristled at his threat, at his challenge but for now, I managed to keep a handle on him. If he kept pushing me, there's no telling what I would do.

"Really? And what if she wants me near her, huh? What if she wants to be with me? Have you stop to consider what Nessa might want?" I growled back.

Damien surprised me by laughing out loud. I glared at him. "You really think that _my sister_ would want _you_?" he asked, incredulously. His brothers smirked. "Please. She's too good for you, Mutt. I'd rather die than see my sister fall for some...Res Trash Mongrel like you, someone who is going absolutely nowhere in his life and will only bring her down and keep her there."

I bristled and growled, my whole body tensing in response to his insult. I could feel my brothers react the same but only I was the one who acted up it. My fist reeled back and snapped forwards, hitting Damien right in the nose. I smirked in satisfaction at the sharp, loud crack and feeling his nose break beneath my fist. Multiple hands pulled me back from him, restraining me from doing anymore damage and I didn't fight them.

Damien shot to his feet, shoving and pushing his brothers off him as he shook in pure hate and anger. A dark veil began to envelop his being and my eyes widened at it. It looked like he was being possessed or some shit. One of his brothers, Andrew I think his name was, saw this as well and his eyes widened, not in shock but in alarm. It was clear that the black veil was not a first time thing.

Andrew leapt forward and onto Damien's back. He began to shout something into his ear but over the growling and snarling from both parties, I couldn't decipher what he was saying. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to have any effect on Damien as he glared me down with pitch black eyes. We had a suspicion that the Night family was from the Supernatural World like we were but now, it was pretty damn clear that those suspicions were well warranted.

Seeing that this was going to get completely out of hand, the brother that could be Andrew's twin jumped in to restrain their brother and pull him towards the forest. My brothers and I watched in complete fascination and shock as the three disappeared. Silence enveloped our entire group as the two remaining Night brothers stared after their brothers in anger. The younger looking brother turned to us, his eyes full of hate.

"Don't think that this is over. If I were you, I'd take on board what my brother said because if you continue to pursue our sister, things won't end well for you." he growled. I cocked my eyebrow in challenge. My wolf recognised this young guy as a non threat so I didn't see any power behind his words.

"Erik, let's go." his brother demanded, giving one last glare before marching towards Damien's Audi (Nice car, by the way. Where can I get one of those...and the money to buy it?) Erik growled once more before running off after his brother. They climbed into the Audi and shot out the parking lot.

There was a few moments of silence...

"Well fuck me, what the fuck was that?" Jared exclaimed, still staring off at the spot Damien disappeared in the woods. I shook my head.

"I have no idea."

"It looked like he was being possessed or some shit. That was freaky." Embry scoffed. I nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that something weird is going on with the Night family and that they belong to our world." Sam noted. I nodded again. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to stay away from Nessa?"

I sighed and turned to Sam. "You know I can't do that. I'm not worried about Damien or his brothers. I need to go talk to Elders about that black veil though. I have seen anything like that before." I mused. He nodded. I looked to the others. "Alright, go ahead and go home guys. Thanks for the back up."

"Sure thing, Boss Man. Night." Collin and Brady ran off into the woods as I glared at their backs. I hated it when they call me that.

"Embry, you and Leah take patrol for now until I relieve you at 11. Sam, you and Jared relieve me at four in the morning." I ordered. All of them nodded respectively and left me standing outside the grocery store.

All I could think about was whether my Nessa was going to be alright...

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

I didn't talk to Caleb the entire journey back to the house. I was beyond pissed at him for making me leave and for making me leave Jacob on his own to face our brothers. Sure, he had his friends with him but that wasn't the point. I should have been by Jacob's side, defending him and the time we should be able to spend together without any of them breathing down our necks. Caleb was being the smart guy I knew he was and wasn't trying to speak to me. He knew I was pissed and he, just like all my brothers, loathed making me angry or meeting my wrath.

I knew what Damien's problem was – he resented and was in denial of the fact that I had grown up, or at least was growing up and wasn't his little sister anymore. I wasn't Daddy's little girl anymore. I was developing my own views, my own way of thinking and every single one of them hated it. They wanted me to be the mindless little girl who followed them around and worshipped the footsteps my father walked.

Well...okay, so I _still_ worshipped the footsteps he walked. I mean, he's my Daddy...you know?

Anyway, they just needed to deal with the fact that I was indeed growing up and they all needed to let me go.

"Nessa..." I guess my brother's silence had come to an end as we pulled into the garage. I sighed deeply and shook my head, turning off the engine before I shoved the door open and climbed out. It slammed shut loudly behind me as I made out of the garage. I heard Caleb's deep sigh trailing behind me.

I heard and felt him follow but I continued to ignore his pleas and attempts to apologise until he became frustrated and gently grabbed my arm to stop me from going p the stairs. I whirled around and glared at him but it didn't have the ferocity I was aiming for when I noted his remorseful, solemn expression. I sighed heavily and waited for him to say something to defend himself.

"Listen, Nessa, I'm sorry okay? I know that I shouldn't have take you from him like that but all I was thinking about was getting you to safety. I get that what I did was wrong, that I forgot that you could never split up imprints like that. I'm truly sorry." he murmured, sadly. I sighed heavily again and deflated.

"I'm so worried about him, Caleb. Do you think that I could call him, before the others get ho-"

"Caleb! Nessa!" Ryan's loud, angry voice shouted through the house. I cringed and turned my back on the kitchen doorway just as Ryan and Erik walked through it. One of them hugged me from behind before turning me around. Despite his soft, relieved hug, Ryan's face was like thunder. "What the fuck was that? Why was you even talking to him? Did Caleb put you up to this?"

"No, I-"

"Yes, I did. I told her to get him to meet us but there's a good explanation, Ry so just calm the fuck down before you hurt yourself, or worse, hurt Nessa." Caleb growled, prying Ryan's hands from my arms.

"Really, a good explanation? As to why we saw that Mutt with his paws all over our little sister, about to _kiss_ her?! Fucking spill it then, Caleb because I'm about to lose my patience!" Erik snarled.

Caleb roared and shoved Erik into the wall, getting into his face. "Watch your fucking tone, Erik. I may be your brother but I am the Beta of this pack. Don't talk to me like I'm a piece of shit on your shoe and show some fucking respect."

Erik panted against the wall and held hs hands up in relent. Slowly, Caleb released him and he stepped away from the wall, straightening out his shirt.

"Now if you two will calm down, I'll explain...or Nessa will. Nessa?"

"I want nothing to do with this. You tell them."

"Okay. Nessa imprinted on Jacob." he stated, not beating around the bush. I tensed for their reactions but they just stared blankly at our brother.

"You lying fucker, why are you defending them? Why are you defending _him_?" Ryan asked, confused. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I'm not defending anyone. You wanted an explanation and I gave you it. Take it or leave it or believe it you want to but it's the truth."

"Has she showed you?" Erik asked, accusingly. I huffed indignantly.

"I'm right here. And you don't trust me?"

"Nessa, it's not secret that you like this guy. How do we know that you're not just saying that you imprinted on him just so that we'd let you be with him?" Erik accused. I gaped at him, aghast.

"You think I'd do something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Fuck you, Erik. You asshole!"

"Everyone calm down. Erik, shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about and you know that Nessa's not like that at all. No, she hasn't shown me to prove it is real but then, I never asked because I trust her. I trust her not to lie to me because she respects me like you two should." Caleb told them.

"We respect you, Bro. We do. But what you did today, letting her see him without telling us-"

"Whoa, okay maybe I should have told you, sure I agree with that but I didn't _let_ her go."

"But you-"

"No, she would have gone whether I'd said yes or no, simply because she feels the need to be near him because of the imprint. It's inevitable. That's just what Ness is like even before the imprint; she does what she likes and you know it but knowing that, I chose to go with her instead of saying no and her going behind all of our backs.

"She wasn't hurt and she wasn't in danger because I was there keeping an eye out for her." He finished, passionately.

I smiled to myself. Neither of my brothers could deny his accusations, nor could I. I would have gone behind even Caleb';s back if it meant spending time with Jacob. The imprint would have made me and quite frankly, I would have wanted to anyway. Erik and Ryan stared down Caleb defiantly before they eventually sighed and looked away.

Then we all heard the heartbeats of our brothers returning and I tensed. I sighed heavily and took a step closer to Caleb, who wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders. The kitchen door slammed open and a raging Damien stormed into the room, his eyes on fire with ire. I shivered slightly in fear and cowered into Caleb. He subtly moved me slightly behind him but Damien still noticed. His eyes narrowed.

"Caleb, move out the way. Now. Nessa, stop being a coward and face me. What the fuck was that, huh? Are you fucking stupid, you silly little girl?!" He shouted at me, glaring.

"I'm not a little girl, Damien! Stop trying to control my life!" I screamed back, glaring right back.

"Control your life? I'm trying to protect you, Nessa. They are dangerous! You're not to go near them again! I'm going to talk to the school tomorrow and get you removed from all his classes. I mean it, I'm not fucking around. You will never have contact with Jacob fucking Black!" he bellowed.

I felt tears well in my eyes and my teeth clenched. I could feel my inner-self stirring in response to his demands. I wanted to punch him in the jaw for trying to control me. I've had enough of it. My entire life, they have dictated what they thought I should or shouldn't do. I'm sick and tired of it.

"Screw you, Damien. You can say and threaten me all you want but I won't give into you demands! I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions, damn it! I want to be friends with Jacob and you can't stop me!" I cried.

His eyes darkened and he took the threatening step forwards. The black veil we were all so familiar with on a daily basis began to lick and dance around his feet, signalling that he was about to lose control yet again. Caleb took a step back, forcing me with him as he watched our brother cautiously. My fear of him spiked and I glanced at my brothers. They all looked at Damien as if this was completely normal behaviour, that they understood him. Andrew seemed to be the only one who looked doubtful and wary and he took a step towards Caleb and I.

"You better start showing me some respect. I am your Alpha and so help me, if I have to _order_ you away from that filthy mutt then I will. Things are going to change around here, there is too much disobedience and I'm sick of it. It begins with you, Nessa. Go upstairs to your room." He commanded, pointing towards the stairs and I stared at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? You're ordering me to go to my room like an obedient little girl?" I asked. By the look on Damien's face, he didn't appreciate that one little bit.

"I meant now, Nessa. I won't tell you again. Next time I'll take you up there myself _and_ teach you to obey me./ Now GO!" He bellowed, making em flinch in fright. I whimpered and turned to the stairs, walking like my ass was on fire. Caleb and Andrew called after me.

I felt wetness cascading down my face and I lifted my hands to my cheeks. They bastard made me cry. I ran into my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me before launching myself onto my bed. All I could think about was never seeing or speaking to Jacob again and my heart ached; my entire soul ached at the thought. It was _painful_.

There was a tentative knock on my door as Caleb and Andrew's voices drifted through the solid wood. "Nessa, little sis, come and open the door for us."

"Please Baby Girl, it's just us, me and Caleb. We won't hurt you." Andrew soothed. They were still knocking but I couldn't bring myself to get up and let them in. I just wanted to be on my own right now.

"Ness, come on...Open up for me, please?" Caleb called, gently. I sobbed into my pillow. "Oh Baby Girl...we're so sorry."

"Leave me alone. Please just go away!" I cried, my face still buried in my pillow.

Surprisingly, the knocking ceased and I heard their footsteps wander down the hall. They were whispering between themselves but I couldn't decipher what they were saying. I buried my face deeper into my pillow and gave myself away to my tears. The exhaustion of the day as well as my hectic emotions began to take its toll on me and when I blinked again, my eyes didn't reopen. I could feel my mind drifting further and further into unconsciousness and I prayed that tomorrow, I would wake up and find this had all been a bad dream.

Before I knew it, I was being greeted by the morning clouds and dim sunlight streaming in through the uncovered windows. I groaned loudly as the crick in my neck twinged and I saty, looking around my bedroom.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday, not having bothered to change into night clothes before I fell asleep last night., due to my exhaustion. My pillow was wet and tear stained. I must have wept in my sleep and recently too since my body heat had done nothing towards drying it at all. My face felt tight and swollen from exhaustion and it being screwed up for so long. My hair was a mess, an utter beehive. I was paler than usual and I had a bitter taste in my mouth.

As I looked myself in the eyes, I felt ashamed. Even though a fragment of the fear I felt last night remained, and I think would always remain, it was irrational. I knew that they would never hurt me, especially Damien. He loved me, they all did but he was the one put in charge. I got that now. He was the one who was trusted to be able to care for all of us.

I know that he's only being like this because he's scared for me, though I have no idea why. I trusted Jacob and his friends with my life, despite not knowing them longer than a day or so. I guess Damien hasn't gotten that fair with his trust yet and I doubt that he ever will when it concerned a guy being around me, his little sister. He hasn't been known for his easy trust in the past. Why should now be any different?

I changed my clothes quickly into a pair of blue skinny jeans, tank top and flats and pulled my hair back into a messy bun since I couldn't be bothered with either today before unlocking my door and stepping out cautiously. I could hear laughter below in the living room that seemed to die down as my bedroom door opened. I took a deep breath and stared down the stairs, ready to face whatever Damien had in store for me. I just prayed that he had calmed down since last night, that a good night sleep did the trick.

Steven was in a choke hold when I reached the bottom, disagreeing with Ryan no doubt. The sight made me smile and shake my head before I strolled into the kitchen.

None of them followed, probably giving me some space but all I wanted to do was make amends for this whole mess. I took another deep breath and re-entered the living room with a lemonade. Without hesitation, I walked over to Damien and wrapped my arms around his waist as I cuddled into his chest. Instantly, his arms wrapped securely around my shoulders and I heard him sigh in relief and kiss the top of my head lightly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, sadly. He squeezed me closer to him.

"Me too. I lost myself to anger last night and that was wrong of me. I could have handled that better." he replied into my hair.

"I know you'd never hurt me. Any of you. I'm so sorry." I nearly cried but managed to keep a handle on my tears. He kissed the top of my head.

"Never. You know every decision I make is for your safety, Nessa. I may seem controlling and like a dictator but it really is for your own safety, even when you think you don't need protecting." he murmured softly in my ear. I nodded in understanding. He kissed the top of my head once again.

"I'm gonna try stay away. I promise. It'll be hard but...I'll try." I began to cry because I know what I was giving up. I was giving up Jacob, my Jacob but to my brothers, my emotional state simply appeared like I was sorry for upsetting them, for disobeying. Let them think of it that way.

"Don't cry. Your face is too pretty to have tears ruining it." Caleb teased, lightening the room exceptionally. I nodded against Damien's chest, sniffling but smiling softly.

"Are you saying I'm ugly when I cry?" I mumbled, pulling back to glare at my favourite brother, playfully. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and a chorus of 'Oooohhhh' sounded from my other brothers as Caleb started to back track.

"What? No, no. Of course not. You're totally beautiful in whatever state you're in."

"So you say I look a state now?" I shot back, questioningly. Caleb gulped. I suppressed my smile, loving teasing him like this.

"Um...I say we go to school now." he opted, walking away towards the kitchen and garage. My brothers and I laughed after him and I shook my head, smiling up at Damien. He smiled back down and kissed my forehead.

"Do you feel like driving?" Andrew asked me, seeing the 'state' I was in. I shrugged, pulling a begrudged face. He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll get my car." Erik announced, strolling towards the kitchen after Caleb. I went to follow him but Damien held me close to his side, not letting me go. He smiled down at me before walking side by side towards the kitchen.

"Ride with me today?" he asked, hopefully. I knew despite my apology, he was still feeling guilty for scaring me yesterday so I smiled and nodded. He guided me towards his Audi and he helped me in.

The ride to school was quiet.

Damien and I have always been able to be silent with each other without it becoming awkward or anything. We just enjoyed the peace being away from our brothers for the short time it takes to get to school. When we arrived, I purposely neglected to look in the direction my gut was pulling me. Damien opened my door for me and helped me out, throwing his arm over my shoulder just like he's always done when he wants to get a point across.

I'm not for grabs.

Hands off.

Even though Jacob has been the only male ever to ignore that warning.

I leaned into him as he guided me passed them. I could feel their eyes on me, I could feel _his_ eyes on me and the need to meet his gaze was growing with every step I took closer to him. I squelched the need though, turning my head into Damien's side with my eyes welded shut on our way passed. I could almost feel the hurt in Jacob's eyes when he watched me and my brothers walk passed. I could tell when we were away because the weight of his eyes weren't on my shoulders – and I hated it.

Damien left me at my music class and I told him that I was working with Alice, Paul and Embry and that Edward was my teacher in this class. After last night, I wasn't able to keep that fact from him. He wasn't pleased but he understood. I think he was just relieved that Jacob wasn't in this class at least. I kissed his cheek as he nodded before I entered the classroom, taking my seat where the other three had already taken their places.

"Hey, Nessa." Alice greeted, warmly. I smiled.

"Hello, Alice, Paul, Embry." I replied, almost too professionally. They shared a look but shrugged it off.

"So...your brothers..." Embry hedged, uncertainly. I looked at him to continue but he didn't.

"What about them?" I asked, confused.

"They're...huge." Alice hesitated.

"Our Dad was huge too."

"Oh...Why?" Alice asked. I knew they knew about the altercation between Damien and Jacob last night. I could tell that much in the way they were looking at me. I smiled.

"They lift weights together. It's a brother bonding thing, or whatever. I don't really understand it." I lied, though that was very true. They did lift weights together, just not those you'd typically find at the gym. I don't think I've ever spotted trucks in the middle of a workout.

"Nessie was talking about all last night, you know." Alice said, conspiratorially. I smiled, raising my eyebrow. "She's psyched to have the same nickname as someone. Kind of."

"Yeah, it's not exactly the same but I guess they're similar." I chuckled.

Why was it so easy to just _talk_ with them?

Why was it so _right_?

"So...did you get into much trouble last night?" Paul asked from beside me and I tensed slightly, glancing at him. I shrugged, not willing to tell him how much Damien had frightened me and dictated to me. He could tell Jacob and things could get even trickier for us.

"Not much. " I mumbled, lying through my teeth. His eyes narrowed, as if he saw through my lie.

"You wanna try the truth now?" He replied, flippantly. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, not really. I'm fine Paul, that's all that matters." I told him, turning away from him. He sighed.

"Sure, whatever. You know where we're at if you ever need to get away from your body guards though." He offered. I smiled at him gratefully, not entirely sure whether or not I would take up that offer in the future or not.

The conversation stopped then as Dr. Cullen began the lesson. We got straight back into the composition and the four of us really seemed to work amazing together, though I could sense some tension between the two guys and Alice. I wondered whether there was a history there with the three of them or members of their family.

The lesson finished with Edward calling us all to attention just as I finished the piano composition for our assignment. I would have to test it out later but I was confident that it would sound perfect for what we wanted. Paul had finished doing whatever he needed for the drugs and Embry had worked with Alice on the guitar segment of the piece.

My brothers met me outside the classroom where Alice hugged me unexpectedly. I tensed a little but realised how rude I was being so I hugged her back hesitantly, glancing at my brothers warily. I sighed at their hard expressions. I hoped they saw the awkwardness of the hug from me. They smiled understandingly when I smiled apologetically after she released me before walking with me towards Chemistry.

My awareness factor increased and I knew that I should feel wary right now but all I could concentrate on was the pounding of my heart and the excitement swelling in my stomach and heart. Jacob was in this room and I couldn't wait to set eyes on him.

Damien made me stop outside the classroom door, looking seriously at me. I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"What?" I asked, trying to act innocent. He gave me a look.

"Jacob," was all he said. I sighed again.

"What about him?"

"Be careful, okay?" Caleb pleaded.

"Yes. I promised, didn't I?" I reminded them. They didn't look convinced. "Trust me, please?"

They sighed. "We do. It's him we don't trust." Ryan countered, glancing inside the classroom.

"I dare say you'd keep him in check, Ry." I chuckled, but it wasn't at all humoured. He smirked.

I kissed Damien's cheek before I said, "I'll see you after class, okay? Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to, you're our little sister but yeah, we'll see you later." Damien replied, hugging me before walking down the hall.

I took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom, knowing that this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable, stretched out moments of my life. Nothing was going to get me through this lesson.

* * *

**So there you have it guys! Please review, thanks!**

**Oh, and sorry for the cliffy again ;) :P**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So sorry for lengthy absence! Don't worry though, I'm getting back into this story so hopefully, the next update after this won't be too long! Thanks to those who have badgered me to update and ask me if I'm continuing this! It's really helped :) And of course, thanks to those who have reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't won it!**

**Beta: NONE! Please excuse any grammatical errors!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky...**

_My awareness factor increased and I knew that I should feel wary right now but all I could concentrate on was the pounding of my heart and the excitement swelling in my stomach and heart. Jacob was in this room and I couldn't wait to set eyes on him. _

_Damien made me stop outside the classroom door, looking seriously at me. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. _

"_What?" I asked, trying to act innocent. He gave me a look._

"_Jacob," was all he said. I sighed again. _

"_What about him?"_

"_Be careful, okay?" Caleb pleaded. _

"_Yes. I promised, didn't I?" I reminded them. They didn't look convinced. "Trust me, please?"_

_They sighed. "We do. It's him we don't trust." Ryan countered, glancing inside the classroom. _

"_I dare say you'd keep him in check, Ry." I chuckled, but it wasn't at all humoured. He smirked. _

_I kissed Damien's cheek before I said, "I'll see you after class, okay? Don't worry about me."_

"_It's hard not to, you're our little sister but yeah, we'll see you later." Damien replied, hugging me before walking down the hall. _

_I took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom, knowing that this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable, stretched out moments of my life. Nothing was going to get me through this lesson._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Who was She?**

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

I could instantly feel his eyes on me but I didn't meet his gaze, not matter how much I wanted to. I could also feel the uncomfortable pull behind my navel, one that only felt better if I was close to him. With every step I took, it slackened just that little bit more until the feeling was gone and I had reached the table. My chair was already pulled out for me with his hand on the back of it, obviously having pulled it out for me. I prayed that he kept his hand there so I could feel his touch, even if it was only through the fabric of my shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking my seat.

"You're welcome." he replied, sincerely. I tried to fight back the shiver his voice sent through me but it was no use. I saw him smirk out the corner of my eyes. My heart flew at the sight and I mentally chastised myself when it grew. "Any time."

I remained silent, pulling my chemistry book and text out of my bag along with my pen before simply gazing at the teacher doing their rounds and getting ready to start the lesson. I could feel him watching me, his eyes control the tiny tingles marching over my body. I kept my eyes forward.

"How're you today?" he asked, curious and cautiously. I knew he could sense something was very wrong by the connection we had through the imprint. I swallowed hard but didn't meet his gaze, no matter how much it seemed to be imploring me to.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, shortly, fighting with the urge to just look once. Just once. I'd be able to look away straight away, right? I fought it though because I knew I wouldn't be able to. "How're you?"

"Better." he answered, honestly. I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes, though his eyes remained on me the entire time. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I've looked at you." I lied, defensively. He snorted.

"No you haven't. You know you haven't. I know you haven't because I've not taken my eyes off you since you came into the room. Why are you lying? I know when you're lying, Nessa." he told me, hurt. I sighed. I think I was going to be sick. "Please look at me?"

His voice was so hurt, so soft, that I found it practically impossible to decline him. Steeling myself for what I thought I would encounter as I lifted my gaze to his, I turned and did just that. I was captivated by the brown, endless orbs of my imprint and my breath hitched in my throat at the intensity dwelling within them. I was stunned at the level of love and devotion I could see there and it brought forth my own intense feelings that I was determined to quell. It was so hard right now though.

My heart faltered as he smiled that heart-stopping, handsome smile that my me feel all kinds of consuming feelings in the pit of my stomach. Every resolve I had set in my heart to avoid this gorgeous man dissolved into nothing when I smiled back at him softly and shyly.

"There you are...so beautiful." he whispered, smiling tenderly as his hand twitched n the table top, like he wanted to touch me but was restraining himself with difficulty. I blushed deeply and my heart stuttered. "Were you in much trouble when you got home last night?"

He was frowning slightly and I knew he was remembering how Damien was last night. My heart sped as I wondered what happened between them after I'd left.

"He didn't hurt me, if that is what you were worried about." I reassured him, softly. He sighed and nodded in relief. I smiled but then sighed sadly. "There was a lot of shouting though and some things were said. I'm okay though, I promise but Damien, he...he kinda made me promise not to go near you anymore."

The silence between us was charged with disbelief and intense hurt. I cringed against it; I could feel it all coming from Jacob and it made my heart ache knowing I was the one who made him feel like that. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze again, knowing what I would no doubt see there. I waited nervously for his response. I heard him swallow hard and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Um...Ness, why...why would you promise something like that? I mean...are you going to...to do as you said?" He asked, genuinely frightened of my answer. My gaze lifted at his tone and my heart shattered at the utter devastation on his face. I quickly reached over for his hand and held it in mine. I couldn't keep this promise knowing that it would cause my imprint pain. I just couldn't do it.

"Oh Jacob...You have to understand, I'm so torn at the minute. I'm torn between following what my heart feels...for you...and what my brother, the head of my family, is ordering me to do. I don't know who to listen to, my head or my heart. It's tearing me apart. I want nothing more than to follow my heart but...I don't know...I'm so confused." I sighed, heavily.

Jacob squeezed my hand and placed his free one on top of our clenched ones. He took a deep breath. "Ness, Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you're so confused. I'm sorry that I'm pushing-"

"You're not, Jacob. You're not pushing even a little bit. This is all me not knowing what I really want. Well, no, it's me not having the courage to go after what I do want in case I face the wrath of my brother." I told him, ashamed of my own weakness. He squeezed my hand again in comfort. I seriously needed to change the subject. "Tell me what happened after I got dragged away. Damien didn't try to fight you did he?"

Jacob sighed. "You're brother is a real piece of work. He tried to get me to leave you alone, spouting verbal bullshit about...well, about..."

"What? About what? What did he say?" I asked as my brow furrowed. Jacob looked away.

"In a roundabout way, he said I wouldn't be able to provide for you or make you happy because of where I live, of my tribe. He said that you wouldn't want to be with a...a Res Trash Mongrel." he told me low and ashamed.

I stared at him in shock, unable to believed that Damien would say something like that to him, or even begin to presume what I would want and who I would be willing to be with. He had no right! Did Jacob honestly think I was that low as to think of him as some...some Reservation Trash Mongrel? I shuddered at the name, disgusted with my brother and slightly hurt that Jacob would think it was true.

"Jacob Black, you listen to me." I growled lowly, recapturing his full attention. His eyes were wide at my tone and I suppressed a smirk. "You are _not_ a Reservation Trash Mongrel, do you understand me? I in no way, shape or form, thought that about you nor will I ever. Damien had no right to say that and I don't want you to believe anything he may or may not have said. You need to know something about me and that is the fact that I'm not materialistic. I don't care about money or gifts or lavish, fancy restaurants for dates and whatnot. I don't give a blind toss about anything like that.

"I would be happy in life as long as I had someone who loved me for me, my family and a happy future with whoever I choose to share my love with. I'd be happy with a picnic on the beach or the cliffs, or a burger and fries after a cheesy action movie on a Saturday night. I'm a very simple, low maintenance girl, Jacob and hopefully, one day soon you'll get to know that." I finished, blushing by the end.

Jacob sat there with a gaping mouth simply staring at me through wide eyes. I had surprised myself with my passionate response to his confession but I was pleased with what I said and hoped that he believed me.

As the seconds ticked on, a slow, lazy smile began to spread across my imprint's face and I couldn't stop myself from slowly returning it with vigour. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, causing his body to relax considerably. I never realised how tense he had been when I first came into the room but it was clear now just how much he had been.

"Thank you...I'd been worried that you thought the same as your brother but I'm glad you don't." he confession, blushing. I nodded.

"I figured you might think so." I agreed.

"I didn't get much sleep last night over it, to be honest. I see now that I was being an idiot." he chuckled with a cute smile. I giggled.

"Yeah, you were, I suppose." I agreed again. We both chuckled for a second more and then Jacob's face became very serious and slightly nervous.

"Nessa, listen...I really like you. Really, really like you and I just have this compulsion to get to know you better. I _want_ to. So bad." he confession. I listened attentively, sensing that he had finished yet. "I know that you have a compulsion also, to listen to your brother. I understand that, I really do but...is there no way whatsoever for us to maybe...find a loophole? Anything like that so I could get to know the real you?"

"You're asking me to sneak around with you." I stated, realising what he may be getting at.

He sighed. "If that is truly the only way for us to spend time together then...yes, I am. And I'm not ashamed to ask. I'd do just about anything right now to get you to agree." he admitted, blushing. I considered teasing him for that comment and making him sweat but I could see how earnest he was, and genuinely desperate.

"Jacob, you don't understand how hard this would be, and dangerous. If my brothers were to find out..." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes, I do, I know. It could have dire consequences for both of us but what else can we possibly do? We both feel this between us, I know you feel the same way I do. I just want to know you, Nessa. That's all I want." he sighed, softly. "Listen...When was the last time you did something for yourself? Without brother supervision or permission?"

I paused at his question, genuinely unable to think back and pinpoint a moment in time where I was doing something for myself, against everything my brother had told me not to do. I felt disgust and frustration pump through me. He's been so controlling, getting em to do things that only he wants to do and hardly letting me do things _I_ want to do. I see that now.

Jacob had a smug smile on his face when I looked back at him and I knew that he'd figured out my answer before I'd stated it. I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. The smug smile dropped and he reached for my hand again. My body shivered at the contact between us and I had to smile.

"Do something for yourself for once, Sweetheart. Do what you want to do." he pleaded softly. I stared at him for a long time, conflicted.

"You're such a bad influence on me." I accused after a minute or two. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you saying I've influenced you in any way? That maybe you're considering?" he asked, curiously and I could clearly see the hope in his eyes. I bit my lip. He could see my conflict. "Baby please...Just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

"My God...you're going to be the death of me...Jacob, if we get caught-"

"We won't. I'll do my damnedest to make sure we're both safe and secret until the time is right. Please, say yes. Please?" he cut me off, excited now that he could see the sway in my eyes.

"Oh Jesus, Jacob...Yes, alright. We'll try but I'm not promising this will turn out all rainbows and unicorns. This is dangerous and very risky." I repeated. My words were lost on him as he beamed and pulled me into his chest tightly. I giggled at his happiness before sinking into him. His arms felt so good around me. He kissed the top o my head and then moved his mouth to my ear.

"You won't regret this, baby. Thank you. Thank you so much." he breathed, gratefully. I smiled.

"Okay, you're welcome...though I think you're forgetting I want this as much as you do." I replied, matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." he agreed, easily.

"I have restrictions though." I added after a few seconds. He sobered up and nodded, listening attentively. "We'll do this, no problem but if something goes wrong and I say it stops, it stops okay? No questions asked, no going back." I stipulated. He nodded once. "Secondly, we have to take this slowly. I've...never done anything like this before. I mean, not just sneaking around but...relationships in general. My brothers have always been protective of me so no guy has even gotten close.

"Actually, you're the first not to be intimidated by them and to actually try and approach me directly." I informed me, proud that he hadn't given into their intimidation. Having said that, no of the previous guys who have shown an interest to me had been as large as Jacob or his friends.

"Of course, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do, Ness. I promise. We'll go at your pace." He assured me, sincerely. I smiled.

"Well, that's all really...How are we going to do this?" I asked, unsure of the plan of action. He frowned to himself, clearly not sure himself.

"Um, I'm not sure...I guess we'll need somewhere to meet. Obviously not our houses; that'd be stupid. Well, your house more than mine. Is there anywhere you go? I mean, away from your brothers for a couple of hours so that you're on your own? That way I could meet you there." He suggested, watching my face.

"I haven't been going anywhere but...I'll be going to the library a couple times a week, just to get away and have some quiet time to study. Our house can get pretty loud and stuff with all my brothers home at once." I told him. His face lit up.

"That would be perfect. And you're sure they wouldn't come and check on you?" he double-checked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They like to give me my own space so I can concentrate."

"Awesome, so when will you be heading there then? What times?" he asked, lit up and practically bouncing in his seat like an over-eager puppy.

"Well, I was going to start tomorrow. Every Wednesday and Thursday for about four hours each day. Damien expects me to stay until closing time, which is around 10 o'clock. So...it'll be about eight hours a week to get to know each other and then of course, there's these chemistry lessons...Will that all be enough, do you think?"

"Not nearly enough but I'll take what I can get. I'm ecstatic at eight hours a week." he replied readily with a huge grin on his face. I beamed back at him and held my hand out to him.

"Well then I'll meet you in the library at six tomorrow." I told him, decisively. He laughed and nodded, clasping hands with me and shaking once. I couldn't stop grinning at him.

"Awesome. Yes, thank you. This is going to be awesome." he replied, enthusiastically.

The lesson passed so much faster after our conversation and I was a little sad about it before I remembered what had been decided. I was going to be defying my brothers to meet with a boy I' hardly knew but felt an unbelievable connection with. It was all very sinful and I'd be lying if I said it didn't excite me. The risk of being caught as well...It was more of a turn on than I would be confident enough to admit.

Just before the bell rang, I turned to Jacob, who was already staring at me, and said, "Okay, lesson is nearly up. If we're going to do this convincingly, we're going to have to brush up on our acting skills. We need to act like we have nothing to do with each other. It'll be hard because our natural instinct is to be close to one another but...well, yeah..." I trailed off, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. "I know, it'll be hard."

"Yeah, no kidding...Well, to be convincing we'll have to continue on like we've both said we would. I told Damien last night that I wasn't going to give up so I should say goodbye as we come out the room. And you...well, you said you'd um, ignore so...I guess you should just ignore me...okay?"

I took his hand. "You know that I won't mean it, don't you? When I ignore you." I told him, softly. He smiled and nodded.

"I know. I know." he replied just as the bell rang signally the end of class. I sighed and pulled away from him. "Let's do this. How long do you think we have until they get outside?"

"About a couple of minutes." I replied, sombrely. He nodded and stood from his seat. Both of us had already packed away our texts and such. We hovered around each other, neither of us wanting to leave just yet. Finally, he just sighed and leaned forward to peck my cheek. I blushed and giggled. "Come on. I'll walk out first and then as you follow me out, you say bye and I'll..."

"Ignore me." he finished with a decisive nod. I nodded in agreement and he gestured for me to go first with a wink. I smiled and then schooled my features to a blank mask.

As planned, he said goodbye as we both exited the room and it physically hurt my heart to ignore him and not reply in kind. I could see my brothers walking up and their scowls at Jacob's farewell. Damien seemed pleased that I had in fact ignored him.

"Hey...so?" He asked, glancing over my shoulder. He meant business so there was no doubt about what he was asking me.

"So...I didn't speak to him. He looked kinda crushed but...I promised you and I want to stick to it." I replied, feeling both guilty and energised for lying to him. Damien looked over my face for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Nothing at all? No words exchanged whatsoever?" he double-checked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so I may have said good morning to him and asked him how he was. He answered and asked in kind but when he tried to further the conversation, that's when I started to ignore him." It was a half truth, I suppose. Damien's eyes narrowed.

"So...you just showed him common courtesy?" Caleb asked casually but I could see a soft glint of mischief in his eyes. He knew. He knew that I was lying. I checked my other brothers to see if they knew the same but they didn't seem to. I guess Caleb just knew me better than them. I smiled and nodded. "Well that's cool, right, Damien? We wouldn't want her to forget her manners."

"Yeah, I suppose. Good." He agreed, draping his arm over my shoulder once he was satisfied.

As we began to walk down the hall, Caleb caught my eye and winked at me. I did my best not to smile and giggle. Did I mention Caleb was my favourite brother? Yeah, I thought so.

The rest of the day was uneventful other than a few chance encounters with my imprint himself. They were all perfectly timed that I suspected he was planning them the entire time. We'd exchange smiles and a couple of times, we were even close enough to brush hands or arms. Thankfully, those times I was away from my brothers.

At lunch, I could feel Jacob's eyes on me the entire time. Damien had tried to conveniently placed me so my back was to Jacob, since he had been sat down as we entered the cafeteria but when I sat back down with my lunch, I was facing him, much to Damien's dismay.

His friend, Paul, had also made an effort to smile and wave at me, which I returned. Damien gave me a dirty look and I reminded him that I promised to stay away from Jacob, not any of the others. To that, he just rolled his eyes and didn't say a word about it. Good. Anyway, Paul looked mightily pleased he'd received my answering wave and smile. Dare I also say that Jacob had some jealousy shining in his eyes as well. Silly boy.

After lunch was gym.

Three words – Us. Them. Soccer.

It all got very heated and competitive as I expected it would. Paul and Caleb especially. The game had been pretty even throughout up until the second half when Paul got sent off for fouling Andrew. Let me tell you that Damien was not happy and tried to spear him halfway across the pitch. I stopped him just in time though, thank god.

Of course, with their most aggressive and quite frankly, simply their best player now watching from the side lines, our victory was pretty much handed to us. Jacob and Embry did their damnedest to pick up Paul's slack but they were just no match for Andrew, Caleb and Damien up front.

I had to say, the most exhilarating part of the game for me wasn't when we scored, it was when Jacob was dribbling towards me with that delicious, cocky grin on his face. One on one, me and Jacob. I was proud to admit that I had foiled his every attempt to score a goal and that cocky smile slowly dropped from his face every single time. His look of pure disbelief and frustration had me cackling every single time.

My gloating would always be cancelled out by the mischievous glint in his eyes, holding promises of retribution at a later date.

Cue shiver.

Every.

Single.

Time.

When the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game, my brothers hollered and cheered, rushing up to me. I giggled and shouted as they lifted me above their heads. They pretty much milked the whole victory courtesy of the Native Americans watching across the pitch. The game ended with a win for us at 8-5. I was mighty damn proud.

As we made our way towards the changing rooms, we had to pass through their group and unexpectedly, Paul pulled me into a hug congratulatory hug. Of course, Damien went ape shit and pulled me back into him, growling viciously into Paul's face. He just stepped back with a smug grin on his face, brushing off Damien's attempts at intimidation as his friends converged around him for back up. I noticed the scalding look Jacob shot him but it was also envious. My brothers, well Caleb and Andrew mostly, rushed Damien into the men's changing rooms to avoid any confrontation that could get someone suspended or worst, expelled.

In the changing rooms, I dressed slowly, wanting a small break from my brothers' ever watchful gazes but eventually, I rejoined them and we made our way to the parking lot.

He was there by his bike, of course, staring at me unabashedly with a smile on his face. Covertly, I smiled back and gave him a small wave, which seemed to make him happier as I climbed into the car. Damien was obviously still pissed and didn't say a word on the way home, choosing instead to clenched the steering wheel and grind his teeth.

As I watched the trees blur passed my window, a familiar ache began in my chest, one that I was very much acquainted with, and began to envelop my whole body. I shifted uncomfortably, momentarily capturing Damien's attention but he soon went back to his silent pissing match with himself.

I knew what the ache was. Everyone in my family did, but especially me. I frowned to myself, trying to think of the last time I had phased and realised that I couldn't even remember, which in itself was very odd. Our family phased at least twice a day before everything blew out of proportion a few years back. Now we only phased when we had the chance, when we knew that we wouldn't be seen.

It was dangerous of anyone who lived in close proximity to us of we lost control. I supposed it was the same for the La Push Pack, in one sense but I meant it in a completely other sense. One thing I knew for sure, I would need to phase when I got home. I just hoped that my brothers would let me do so by myself because I _really_ didn't want them to see my thoughts right now.

I only seemed to get as far as the kitchen island counter before the uncomfortable feeling turned into pain and I doubled over, clutching my stomach. My brothers made noises of distress and then I was being lifted to sit on one of the stools. Andrew and Caleb stood over me. Their expressions were alamred and concerned.

"What's wrong? Is it the ache?" Andrew asked, completely serious. I nodded.

"It's more like pain this time. Sort of a sharp, shooting pain." I gasped.

"You need to phase...Actually, you haven't phased since we moved here. We're such idiots. We know you're supposed to phase more than we are." Caleb chastised himself. I smiled up at him tightly and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay. It's just the headache and chest pain again. I'll go phase now." I told them. Damien stepped forward and shook his head.

"No, we'll phase tonight. We're busy now." He declined. I sighed.

"D, she's in _pain_. She needs to go now." Caleb came to my defence. Damien growled.

"One of us needs to be with you." he stipulated. I shook my head.

"You just said that you were busy. I'll be fine. I just need to stretched my legs a little. Go about your business." I ordered with a wave of my hand. Damien shook his head again. "Seriously, I'll be fine. If I encounter trouble, I'll come straight home, I promise."

Damien hesitated but eventually nodded slowly and reluctantly. He knew that this pain would only get worse the longer I went without phasing. He didn't want me to be in pain. "Fine, just remember everything we've taught you, especially Andrew." He demanded, giving me a significant look. I nodded and turned to the back door.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." I called back, leaving them standing around the kitchen.

It was kind of relieving to be out the house on my own, away from my brothers for a few hours. Some times they can smother me way too much and a girl needs breathing room from pushing, over-protective brothers at least once a day, in my opinion.

My brothers and myself aren't like these Quileute wolves. We're similar but totally different. We've always been different from the other Native American Tribes of the United States, having our own unique magical blood and legends. Hell, even my blood differs from my brothers', despite the fact that we have the same parents. Our basic DNA was similar but the other components within were what define _us_ and our other forms. If any of us were close to the Quileutes, however, it would be me.

I haven't done this in almost 2 and a half weeks. We don't have to change regularly to release our frustrations. My brothers can go a whole month or two without phasing. I was young, however, and significantly more powerful, and I needed to change more regularly.

Now, feeling the scorching heat pulsed throughout my body and down my spine. The same veil of black smoke engulfing my small frame before clearing to reveal myself was something out of this world. It felt so good, familiar. Like home. I looked down to my paws, feeling the grass beneath them for a minute, a wolfy grin appearing on my face as I did. My senses were so vivid, they went into overdrive.

Covered by deep, dense forest, I stood proud and and quite frankly, relieved to see wolf self staring back at me in the shimmering water at my feet.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

We were all sat in a circle, my brothers, sister and I as we re-evaluated the patrol schedules following the birth of Jared and Kim's first born son, Toby George Pelletier.

Toby had to be one of the cutest babies I'd ever seen, not that I'd seen many mind you. He had the cute little button nose, rosy cheeks under his deep russet skin tone and tiny, stubby little fingers and toes that looked so, so fragile every time Jared played around with them. He was a gem.

We all knew he'd grow to be a strong, loyal wolf. Of course, Jared was constantly smiling now. That went without saying. Kim was falling into being a mother so well and we could all see Emily smiling at her, enviously. I bet soon she and Sam will be announcing their own pregnancy. Heaven knows as well as we do that they try enough.

We all peered around suspiciously when we felt it.

The shift.

That little shimmer in the air and our chests which alerted us of one of my brothers phasing into wolf form. It's how we kept track of each other. More importantly, it helped me keep track and ensure the patrol rota was moving smoothly. We were all looking to identify the wolf that wasn't present but we were all here, which just confused us even more.

"Who was that?" I asked, alarmed. They shrugged. I frowned deeper. "Who could it be?"

"All descendants have made the phase. There is no one else. No, sorry, the only other is Collin's little sister but she's what Collin? Like two or something?" Sam asked Collin, who nodded.

He looked super freaked out and had already began to vibrate. There were murmurs through the circle, all of us disgusted with the thought of a _two year old_ being cursed to this life before he'd even begun to live.

"Can you tell which direction it came from?" I asked, looking around the surrounding trees for any indication.

"Dunno but it was faint. Must have happened quite a few miles away." Embry guessed.

I rose to my feet, still scanning. They all looked at me for my next move and order. I was Alpha now, after all.

"Someone phase, see if you can hear anyone." I suggested.

Quil nodded, stripping his shorts and phasing. We watched him, anxiously until he shook his big head. I frowned even deep, utterly baffled.

"Quil, phase back." Sam ordered for me, now only my Beta.

He did so immediately, pulling his shorts back on before taking his seat.

"What do you wanna do? He might be confused and scared right now. It might be best if only a few of us go." Sam suggested. I nodded, still scanning.

Apart of the initial shift, I sensed something else in the air as the shift started I felt...a pull. My wolf, the wolf side of me sensed a pull of some kind. I don't know what that means but I knew without a doubt that I _had_ to follow it.

"We'll finish this up later. All of you go home." I ordered.

"But what if-"

"It's fine, Jared. Just go home. Go home to Kim and Toby. I'll howl if I need any of you." I cut him off.

He couldn't decline when I mentioned Toby. He grinned like a fool and took off, not even bothering to phase. The others left more slowly, looking at me curiously and reluctantly but I wasn't paying my attention. The pull was getting strong.

This was so weird. I've never felt anything like this before. Not even in the imprint with Nessie...My Nessie. All mine. I craved her already; I always crave her. It's like I can't get enough of her softness, or her kindness, or her petiteness. Her scent was like my honey. It attracted me without fail.

I couldn't handle the snarling wolf inside me any longer – I phased, feeling the pull grow agonisingly strong with me in this form and I had to follow. Now.

So I ran. I searched. I smelt. I followed.

Everywhere.

But it was like we were dancing in a circle, both knowing we were there but neither able to get closer to the other. All the while, the pull was almost crippling me. I felt like I would die if I didn't get to where I was supposed to be NOW.

I had to find her.

_Whoa! Wait! What? What her? How could that be?! There's only ever been one female shifter and that was Leah. What made me say 'her'?! The air smells like Leah...but not Leah at all. Someone different. _

I took a minute to think about it. Then I hit me! Alpha wolf plus female wolf, who wasn't Leah, I could now identify equals...lust. And lost of it. And my wolf likes this wolf. A LOT. He LOVES it.

And then, as if that was the answer what was separating us, I could now lunge forwards, towards her.

_Her_.

Who was she?

I ran a long way before I broke through some trees to see something so striking that it nearly made my knees buckling. It had my heart skipping beat after beat and my breath hitched to dangerous levels, nearly uncontrollable levels.

She was so beautiful.

Breathtaking.

The single spot of russet fur caught my eye on the scruff of her neck and it was like a beacon, calling only me because I was the only on who corresponded to it.

And then, totally involuntarily and startling the magnificent, mind-boggling, pure white feminine wolf splashing around in the river, I growled with pure, undeniable lust as her feminine scent hit my nose.

Who was she?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! They make me happy :D**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Beta: None (PM if interested)**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky**

_I had to find her. _

Whoa! Wait! What? What her? How could that be?! There's only ever been one female shifter and that was Leah. What made me say 'her'?! The air smells like Leah...but not Leah at all. Someone different.

_I took a minute to think about it. Then I hit me! Alpha wolf plus female wolf, who wasn't Leah, I could now identify equals...lust. And lost of it. And my wolf likes this wolf. A LOT. He LOVES it. _

_And then, as if that was the answer what was separating us, I could now lunge forwards, towards her. _

Her.

_Who was she?_

_I ran a long way before I broke through some trees to see something so striking that it nearly made my knees buckling. It had my heart skipping beat after beat and my breath hitched to dangerous levels, nearly uncontrollable levels. _

_She was so beautiful. _

_Breathtaking. _

_The single spot of russet fur caught my eye on the scruff of her neck and it was like a beacon, calling only me because I was the only on who corresponded to it. _

_And then, totally involuntarily and startling the magnificent, mind-boggling, pure white feminine wolf splashing around in the river, I growled with pure, undeniable lust as her feminine scent hit my nose._

_Who was she?_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Who was He?**

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

When I felt it, I couldn't quite understand what exactly it was.

A pull in my chest, so familiar to the one I felt towards my Jacob but...different. It was so strange but I knew that I had to follow it. I had to get to its source. I was vibrating with the energy generated from this one pull but I was so freaked out by it that I resisted it the best I could. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. The pull wasn't just behind my navel or inside my chest; it was literally my whole body and I felt like I had gone up in flames.

It was urging me somewhere and yet, at the same time, imploring me to stay exactly where I was. It was extremely unnerving and I didn't know which side to listen to.

The happiness and excitement of being back in this form still lingered though and I silently cursed this unknown force for dampening my liberation. I allowed myself to get lost in those feelings again, deeming them more important than this silly pull.

In my exuberance and joy, I began splashing around in the river. My wolf chuffed and panted happily as water sprayed up everywhere, dampening her thick white coat. It had been so long since I'd felt the water weaving through the strands of her fur.

Whilst I played and frolicked around in the water, I couldn't help my mind wandering to happier times than even this in my life, where my father was still alive and my brothers weren't nearly as over-protective as they were now.

* * *

**Flashback begins...**

**(Regular style is their Pack mind communication)**

Gotcha!_ Caleb exclaimed within the Pack mind as he pounced onto my back, driving me to the ground. _

_I barked with laughter as we tumbled around the forest like two cubs, fighting over a large branch. We tried to the throw the other off us so that we might gain the upper hand over the other but it didn't work; it never did. We were both too similar in our chosen fighting styles, despite him being older, bigger and stronger than me. _

No fair! _I protested, shoving him hard in the side with my two forelegs, making him tumble sideways and land on the floor with an 'ooft'. I barked with laughter once again at the scowl he sent my way through our mind._

Come on, guys! What's the deal? Wait up!_ Steven complained and we laughed at him from way in front of him. I was sure he could hear us physically as well as mentally. He huffed , not nearly as amused by all of this as what we were. _

Well, you've never been known for your speed, Stevie. _Ryan teased, chuckling and we all heard Steven growl at the nickname he's had all of his life but has always hated with a passion. It started when he went through a Stevie Wonder phase. _

Well, you're not known for your fighting skills_, _**Ry**. _Steven shot back, approaching faster as we had stopped. They were all catching up to us now. _

Oh! You think you can take me, Punk? _Ryan asked, snickering and ignoring the jibe about his name in the process. _

_I sat back and watched in amusement as Steven broke through the tree -ine and made a bee-line towards Ryan. He laughed and dodged him easily, having always been light on his feet. He's a slippery little fucker, was Ryan. Steven growled again and charged at Ryan head on, who was simply laughing at our brother's attempts to best him. _You think you can really take me, huh? Well, if you want a butt-kicking, I'm so kind to oblige.

10 bucks says Steven will take him.

Nah, 10 says Ryan will kick is ass!

_I listened as my brothers, Andrew and Caleb began placing bets. Damien was watching from the side lines, amused and laughing but also to watch if anything got too heated so that he could break it up. It's happened many a time before. I laughed, heartily. Steven would never learn. _

**Flashback ends...**

* * *

Ryan was, of course, victorious at the end of that altercation but it never deterred Steven from trying again and again, despite the broken nose, arm and bruised pinky toe he walked away with that particular time. He did heal within minutes though so I suppose not having to go through the hardship the healing normally would have been, it was easy for him to forget about.

I had been fourteen around that time, two years after my father had died, I was sad to have to admit. I loved watching them all fight and bicker but now, as I grew older and clearly maturer than they'd ever be, it was becoming tiresome and monotonous. I just wished that they'd all grow up and be the mature big brothers I needed to them to be.

I didn't think that would be happening any time soon.

I remembered a time when my brothers and I were on a high in our lives, so supportive of each other and every single one of them showed me every day how much they loved and cared for me. I missed those days; they were none existent now. A rare occurrence for any of them apart from Caleb and some times Andrew.

But that was uncharted territory. I would never call them out on it.

One particular memory flashed through my mind, one of the days I'd previously just been talking about.

* * *

**Flashback 2 begins...**

_I was laid on the sofa, pillow behind my head, comforter covering my shivering body and a hot water bottle that Ryan so graciously prepared for me tucked around my torso to keep me warm. _Pearl harbour_ was playing on the TV and I had every single one of my brothers at my beck and call, ready to do anything I needed them to do. _

_I was ill, as you could probably guess. I had a severe fever and I was puking everywhere. They were so worried, as any caring family member would be. Caleb had my feet propped up on his lap and he rubbed them soothingly every so often. It felt so good. Ryan, Steven and Andrew took seats in front of the sofa, just to give me that extra warmth from their bodies. They said I needed to sweat the fever out and yes, they were making me sweat. _

_Like a pig on a hot summer's day. _

_It was not attractive. Good thing my brothers didn't care about any of that. _

_Damien strolled through the door, carrying several bags from the grocery store. We all eyed him curiously. He was only supposed to be getting milk but by the looks of things, that wasn't the case. Unless he bought a whole month supply. He smiled over at us before proceeding to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he strolled back in with one bag in his hand before kneeling beside me. I sat up a little, smiling lightly. _

_He continued to pull out a book that I've wanted for the last six weeks but have been unable to obtain it, a medium bag of Malteasers and a huge bottle of light blue SunnyD orange juice, which I had a super obsession with when I was 11. I beamed widely and hugged him, tightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. _

_A few days later, when I was still ill but getting better, Steven and Ryan came home with several rented and bought movies for me, a huge bag of Maoam chews and some dry roasted peanuts. Caleb cleaned my room and between them all, they took over my chores for the week._

**Flashback 2 ends...**

* * *

I had never felt so cared for in my life as I had been those few days of illness. They did everything for me and went out of their way to make me comfortable and as happy as I could be in the condition I was in. _They_ were my real brothers, not these robotic clones I lived with nowadays.

I was startled out of my mindless daydreaming by a boisterous, lustful growl from behind me. I just ten foot into the air, I was so frightened. I stopped splashing and my whole body seemed to cease up in my panic and alarm. I couldn't help my heart beat racing at the sound though because it was sexy as fuck and seemed to send my wolf into a frenzy.

I spun around as fast as my canine body would allow and gaped unabashedly at the sheer size of this magnificent, russet wolf (which was definitely male by the way) that stood majestically in front of me – head held high and his razor sharp teeth on full display to enforce his dominance. His eyes burning and his warm breath causing clouds of moisture to puff from his panting muzzle. He was huge. He must have been at least half the size bigger than me.

He had gorgeous brown eyes that looked so familiar but was so hard to place. His face was expressive in a way I couldn't comprehend.

I only know one thing…

I couldn't and wouldn't move or run from this divine beast that lay before my eyes. I was transfixed with his whole presence, unable to take my eyes off those that were gazing right back at me. The fact that I was face to face with another wolf, a wolf that could so easily rip me apart, didn't even register in my mind, nor did the fact that it was a male and so much larger than me. The only thing I could think of what that he was the most beautiful, godly creature on the planet.

But...

Who was He?

I felt like I should know him but it was as if my mind wouldn't allow me to connect this wolf to a face, to connect those gorgeous eyes to face that I know I've seen once- no, _many_ times before.

He began to creep forwards, slowly and seductively. His movements were so fluid and graceful that they mesmerized me even more. I never thought that would be possible.

I found something very appealing, _sexual_ in the way that he moved. It made me swoon or something and I felt very hot, hotter than usual. His paws were huge, leaving massive paw prints in his wake as he approached nearer, his eyes never leaving mine as he did so.

He was panting with fatigue but also lust and arousal. The evidence of that was the deep red, _huge _penis unsheathing beneath him. I could hear his enormous heart beating ten miles to the dozen.

It was alluring; extremely attractive.

Before I could fully comprehend the fact that he was so close or react to him, his muzzle brushed its way up the side of mine. I was stood frozen, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes and was unable to decide for myself if I should run out of fear or not.

My heart was telling me nothing but that I should stay exactly where I was.

His warm breath cascaded over my muzzle, making me whine and shiver. This in turn made him growl soft and low in approval and arousal. He continued on towards my ear and it twitch when he huffed, tickling it slightly. A distinctive noise indicating he was chuckling came from his muzzle and I looked at him, not amused.

It felt almost too easy to be here with this wolf, as easy as breathing.

We began to circulate as I did the same to him, almost as if we were testing the boundaries between us. We did this for several turns before he nipped the side of my face, making me whine in response. He growled, butting the side of my muzzle with his nose. I didn't know what he was doing to me but I couldn't stop whining with pleasure as he graced me with so much attention.

I jumped as he nipped my neck gently before butting my chin upwards with the top of his muzzle. I did it back to him and he chuckled again, barking. I hated that he was teasing me and I growled softly. He didn't like my tone and he growled, reinserting his dominance over the situation as I cowered down a little and exposed my neck to him. He purred in delight and nipped it again.

My tail began to swishing back and forth with my own arousal. This beast was just...out of this world and no one had ever made me feel this...vulnerable and petite before. What the hell was he doing to me?!

His nose skimmed passed my ear and onwards down my neck. It tickled and I twitched again, making him chuckle…again. I stayed still as he buried his whole face into the side of my neck, inhaling as deeply as he could before moving on down my spine.

Something began to rise inside me as he moved lower and lower.

Apprehensively, I shifted under his nose but he growled in protest and demand, forcing me back into position so he could continue his intensive assessment of me. He lifted and sat one of his he paws on my back, bolting me to the floor beneath my belly. It made me even more uneasy and I shifted again.

His paw just restrained harder whilst his nose descended lower still. I whined, almost in protest or plea as he reached my hide, nipping lightly and I jumped.

Then, as he moved behind me, his nose skimming those last few centimetres to my core. He inhaled deeply and growled loudly, skittering above me slightly as if trying to move above me.

A violent instinct kicked in and I turned awkwardly, gnawing on his paw that was holding me down to free myself. Hopping away, I snarled defensively. He snarled and growled in return as his eyes turned black with lust and arousal. He eyed with animalistically.

I gulped as he suddenly leapt so that he was behind me again but no, I moved again and again and again until I found the initiative to run. Finally my body registered the potential threat of this male wolf and my self-preservation kicked in.

For some reason, it was extremely painful to do so. He roared in outrage and I could actually _feel_ him chasing after me. I didn't have to look behind me to know that he was. He was fast, faster than any f my brothers in fact, but I was still marginally faster and I managed to keep a few feet between our racing bodies.

We dodged and weaved through trees and over tree roots and boulders. Forest animals scuttled out of our way in fright and alarm, recognising the dominant predators that were tearing through the undergrowth for what they were.

Occasionally, he would get a burst of speed and would nip at my ankles or tail. One or two times, he succeeded and I yelped but I never slowed. I pushed myself faster than I ever have before. If this carried on any further, I knew that there was only one thing I would be able to do.

The next opportunity I get for some cover, I would execute my plan...

That moment arrived not two minutes later as my small, lithe frame ducked into a maze of rocks which the other wolf was too large to access. I wasted no time in phasing back into my human form, watching as the black veil dissipated into nothingness.

There was a startled, mournful howl that penetrated the night sky as soon as my scent vanished into thin air with my wolf. I sighed in relief and stayed where I was, hoping that I was safe here...I could only hope.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

Her scent vanished.

As if into thin air.

It was all so abrupt that I slammed on the brakes, having been circulating the maze of rocks my female had escaped through to find an opening to get to her, and peered around me in completely bewilderment. I lifted my nose to the air once again to see if I could pick up even the slightest scent in the air but there was none.

It was like she wasn't there at all in the first place.

Chasing after her, I had been so aroused by it and her hide swaying back and forth that I didn't think, at one point, I would be able to go on. And my God! That tail! It'd never seen a more alluring sight in my whole life. I wanted her so, so desperately.

Then she was just...gone.

I must have howled in my anguish and frustration because seconds later, the Pack mind was overcrowded once more with the minds of my brothers and sister.

_What? What's happening? Did you catch her?_ Quil asked excitedly as he scanned my innermost thoughts. I growled in frustration again and he slumped, put out. _Oh...Ha! Our Alpha got outrun!_

_Shut up, Quil! _Embry growled before addressing me. _What happened, Jake?_

_I don't know...I was chasing her and then...she was just _gone_. Her scent vanished._ I relpied, still completely perplexed. They also turned confused.

_How is that even possible?_ Sam asked.

_I don't know, damn it!_ I snarled.

_Alright, just try and calm down Jake. We'll find her. She can't have gotten far. Can anyone pick her up from where they are?_ Jared asked the Pack as a whole.

No one had scented or seen her beautiful white hide.

_This has never happened before...We need to talk to the elders._ Sam suggested, uncomfortable with this turn of events. He hated fighting blindly.

I waited where I was whilst my Pack swarmed towards me from every direction of the Reservation. It didn't take them long to conjugate around my still panting, and embarrassingly aroused, form.

_Whoa, Dude, put that shit away! We don't need to see that! _Seth gasped, aghast. I couldn't help but chuckle as he ducked to the floor and covered his snout with his large paws.

_Uh, Jake?_ Embry said in question as he eyed me strangely. I knew then that had I been human, I would be blushing madly.

_Ah, yeah...I couldn't help it._ I admitted, embarrassed.

_What do you mean, 'you couldn't help it'? Itr was a wolf, Dude! _Brady scoffed, snickering. _Who knew the Alpha was into bestiality?_

Of course, this got most of them snickering and I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, yeah, whatever._

_You do realise you were panting after a _male_ wolf, right?_ Paul laughed, tauntingly. I growled at him.

_No actually...she was female._ I announced, knowing it would shock the lot of them, mostly one person in particular.

Leah gasped mentally at my words and eyed me warily for any kind of mistrust or deceit. I knew that she wouldn't find any. Once she realised this, her eyes widened in disbelief and dare I say, excitement.

_A-are you sure, Jacob? I mean, maybe..._

_I'm sure, leah. _

_Yeah but how do you know?_

_I just know, Embry, okay? _I grumbled, feeling my embarrassment spike. Paul snickered.

_But how would you _really_ know? _He repeated. He got way too much enjoyment from this.

_Because...Because I wouldn't have that sort of reaction to a male._ I growled and left no room for argument.

_Yeah but what I'm saying is, Jake, you don't have solid proof that that wolf wasn't a guy! Oh, this is just too good! Have you got something to admit, Jakey-Poo?_ Paul asked, teasingly. I growled at him again.

I thought back to how it made me feeling having her practically below me and how it felt chasing after her through the thick forest with her hide _and other parts_ practically swaying right in my line of sight. This shut them all up and some even marvelled at it.

_Holy shit...you're right._ Leah breathed, having to sit back on her hind legs. Seth whined and moved to sit next to his sister, butting her head with his own in comfort. _I'm okay Seth. I'm just...shocked and kinda relieved. I'm not so much of a one of a kind freak, you know?_

_No, now you're just one of two of a kind._ Quil corrected, earning a heavy head butt from Sam and then Embry.

_Shut up, Quil._ They both shouted. Leah ignored him anyhow.

_I could potentially learn some things from this wolf..._ She murmured. Flashes of months and months without the 'gift of mother nature' coursed through her mind. Pictures of babies. Questions like what her purpose was within the Pack and where he future lead all accompanied the visuals.

_Yeah, maybe Sister. I hope so._ Seth murmured back, resting his head on hers.

_We need to find her before you can ask her any questions._ Sam pointed out, making Leah jump back ino alertness.

_You're right, we should search. Right now._ She demanded, getting a little ahead of herself. I too wanted to search but I knew Sam was right. We needed to talk to the Elders. _Oh come on Jake! You want to just as much as me!_

_Yeah, I do but we know nothing about this wolf or how she was able to mask her scent. Even in human form we smell like our wolves or at least our scents are _still there_. Hers completely vanished. _I told her, regretfully. She huffed and sat back down.

_Fine, whatever but if she gets further away and we miss her, I'll be kicking your ass._ She grumbled, begrudgingly. I nodded.

_Alright, let's head over to yours Jake. We can call the meeting over there?_ Sam asked in a question, considering I was still the Alpha. I nodded my consent.

_Okay. I'll meet everyone there._ I replied, turning my head this way and that to see if I could spot her in the trees despite the lingering feeling that she was long gone. They nodded mentally and left me, one-by-one, to my own thoughts.

_I will find you, my Alpha Female...and when I do...Mm-mm! The things I'm gonna do to you! _I growled with longing and determination as I turned to trundle after my Pack.

I chanced a glance upwards and noted the biggest Eagle I'd ever actually seen soaring above me, almost seeming to be peering _right back at me_. I shook the notion off, rationalising that it was all in my mind and that it had been a weird evening as it was. I raced on.

* * *

**There you go guys! Please review!**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love to hear your thoughts on this one too :)**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Pawprints in the Sky...**

Alright, let's head over to yours Jake. We can call the meeting over there? _Sam asked in a question, considering I was still the Alpha. I nodded my consent._

Okay. I'll meet everyone there. _I replied, turning my head this way and that to see if I could spot her in the trees despite the lingering feeling that she was long gone. They nodded mentally and left me, one-by-one, to my own thoughts. _

I will find you, my Alpha Female...and when I do...Mm-mm! The things I'm gonna do to you!_ I growled with longing and determination as I turned to trundle after my Pack. _

_I chanced a glance upwards and noted the biggest Eagle I'd ever actually seen soaring above me, almost seeming to be peering right back at me. I shook the notion off, rationalising that it was all in my mind and that it had been a weird evening as it was. I raced on._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Coincidence**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

After that chance encounter, I dreamt. I dreamt every single night for a week straight, unable to shake them of the wolf, nor the Eagle soaring above my head. Some times, the She-Wolf would stop and let me take her. Those were some pretty kinky dreams, let me tell you. Other times, it would be the Eagle swooping down to attack me without cause or consideration. Some times, it was even to protect the wolf I was prowling after.

The only thing that helped me survive those nights and dreams was the days where I would meet my Nessa at the library and every day we spent in the Chemistry classroom. The weekend was a drag and almost painful because I hardly saw her. I would be lucky to catch one mere glimpse of her before the weekend was through. Monday morning had come as a relief to both my wolf and I.

Our first 'date' at the library, the day after that chance encounter, was magnificent. Granted, it sucked that she actually did some of her homework, reasoning that her brothers would check what she had done that day to make sure she wasn't slacking off, and she even made me do my History paper.

Once the work was finished though, that was when I could sit back and get to know my imprint. I asked her everything that came to mind from the clichéd 'what's your favourite...?' questions to deeper questions like what her innermost fears, dreams and what her ambitions were for the future. I had purposely avoided 'the dread ex questions' because I didn't want to mar the night by getting an answer that would piss my wolf and I off.

We had been undisturbed by her brothers, thankfully but on occasion, we would been shushed by the librarian because we'd grown way too loud. She threatened to kick us out once too. I got hours of valuable time with my imprint and I couldn't have been happier. That was until it was time for her to go home.

I didn't want to let her leave. I wanted to take her into my arms and never let her go but I didn't want any unnecessary trouble from her brothers, not that I was particularly bothered about myself. I was thinking more about the trouble my imprint would be subjected to.

Nessa and I kept up our façade at school, with me being the determined chaser and she being ignorant to all my advances. I knew that she didn't mean anything by it; it was just to keep her brothers happy whilst we go behind their backs. I should probably feel bad about making her do that...but I'm not because I would have to take back all the time I'd spent with her already and I was just never going to do that.

For the whole week, I was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Her brothers weren't suspicious to the naked eye but I wasn't expecting that to last much longer. How could they not see the longing stares Nessa and I shared across the cafeteria or leaving the Chemistry classroom? Did they not question her new found happiness?

I just knew _something_ was going to happen and the consequences were going to be catastrophic.

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

I was rudely awaken Wednesday morning by Caleb pounding incessantly on my bedroom door. I groaned, burying my head into the pillow beneath me. Did he have to be so god damn loud about it? I mean, come on! He stared to shout something through the think wood about school along with his knocking, which increased in volume and pace the longer I ignored him.

"Christ, Ness, we're going to be _late for school_, if you don't get a _god damn move on_!" He screamed with a an exceptionally hard pound against my poor wooden door.

I groaned again before freezing where I lay as his words registered in my mind. My head shot up off the pillow and through wisps of hair, my gaze locked onto the bright, neon green numbers of my alarm clock. My eyes widened in alarm and I shot out of bed so fast, anybody would have thought there was millions of Money Spiders crawling all over it.

"Fuck!" I shouted, stumbling my way over to my dresser. I heard a guffaw before my door.

"_Now_, she moves. Get a move on, we have like, twenty minute!" Caleb called again before walking off down the hallway. I rolled my eyes, wondering how long he'd been up before he'd shouted for me.

I rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed down my face to clear the red sleep lines and the ickiness from my eyes before heading to get dressed. It should have disturbed me greatly when Caleb walked in whilst I was only in my bra and panties with a toasted bagel, lathered in cream cheese as well as a glass of orange juice, but I was in too much of a rush to even care.

At least he kept his eyes to the floor the entire time so it wouldn't be too mortifying when I thought back on this moment later on.

I yanked a pair of grey skinny jeans up my muscular legs whilst taking a gnaw out of my bagel. With it tastefully hanging out of my mouth, I leaned down to strap on my brown sandals before expertly shifting the bagel from one hand to the other whilst pulling a plain white shirt over my head. I even snorted at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair up into a bun because I looked completely ridiculous.

If there was some sort of sport that involved eating whilst dressing oneself, I would take home the Gold any day!

I downed my OJ in two gulps on my way down the stairs and passed it off to Andrew as I passed him standing at the sink, rinsing off the other's dishes.

"You all set? We have about, I'd say, three minutes to get to school." Caleb chuckled, glancing down at his watch.

I growled and rushed out to my car. Caleb threw me my brown leather jacket just before I ducked down to climb into the drivers seat. He followed me into the passenger's seat a second later. Just before I could peel out the garage, Andrew snuck in, slamming his door closed as I hit the road.

"Why are we so late this morning? Did _no one_ set their alarm?" I growled in frustration. Andrew cocked an eyebrow at me through the rear-view and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay, I was one who forgot but come on, I'm not the only one who should have an alarm."

"True. She has a point. I dunno, we just forgot." Caleb shrugged. "Besides, with the way you're driving right now, I'd say we'll get there in plenty of time."

"Shut up." I huffed, rolling my eyes despite the smile on my face. I may have been doing 45 in a zone limited to 30.

He was right though; we made it with a couple of minutes to spare so I relaxed significantly as I climbed out the car. Caleb smirked over the car top at me and I just replied with the good old fashioned sticking my tongue.

"Real mature, Sis. Real mature."

"Oh, bite me, Caleb." I grumbled, shoving him playfully as I led the way to the main building.

I kept my head low as we walked passed Jacob and is friends. I could feel his eyes on me and I chanced a glance up at the risk of my brothers catching me. Jacob smiled softly, all to willing to meet my gaze and I couldn't help but smile back slightly. I was _so_ ready for my night at the library with him tonight. The others had been so much fun.

Jacob was already in Chemistry when I entered. I giggled as his face visibly lit up as he caught my entrance. I blushed and hurried over to my designated seat beside him, dropping my heavy textbook on the wooden surface before me. He grinned over at me.

"Hey Ness, a little late this morning, huh?" He teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So I was late but we made it didn't we?" I retorted, pushing his rock hard bicep. He reached over and caught my hand, kissing the back of it. I blushed deeply. He smiled.

"How was your night?" he asked softly. I shrugged.

"It was alright."

"You look beautiful today." he complimented, looking up as Seth and Nessie sat at the desk in front of us. Both smiled and waved at me. I smiled back before smirking at Jacob.

"You say that _every_ morning." I pointed out, playfully slipping my hand back out of his. He pouted and pulled it back, making me giggle. We _always_ held hands whilst we worked now. It just came so naturally.

"Yeah, well, you are beautiful every day." He replied, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and suppressed the laugh as Seth snorted in front of us. Nessie reached over and slapped the back of his head, shooting Jacob and I a wink. We chuckled. "I can't wait for tonight."

Me neither." I blushed.

"Do you get the feeling something weird's going to happen?" He asked randomly as he peered down at our joined hands. I frowned over at him, waiting for him to explain. "It's just, I've had this weird feeling all week that it was. Can't shake it. Don't you feel it?"

I shook my head. "No...No, can't say I do. Do you think it's bad?" I asked, concerned. He shrugged.

"Dunno." he mumbled and looked up at me. He smiled, trying to ease the concern from my face. He kissed the back of my hand. "I'm sure it's nothing. But hey, have you guys spotted that massive Eagle that keeps flying around in the evenings?"

Seth and Nessie turned around, recognising their invitation into the conversation. I tried to keep my face neutral as Nessie shook her head. Seth nodded hwever.

"Yeah Man, it's _huge_. It hasn't been out every night but I last saw it last night, around eight." he replied. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Never seen it around here before last week."

"I asked Mom about it. She can't remember spotting any even when she was growing up. Wonder what's brought it around?" Seth wondered thoughtfully before looking at me. "Any ideas, Ness? Have you seen it?"

I played along and nodded. "I have actually, just once and that was last night like you said. Haven't seen it before then though." I lied, half shrugging.

"Do you think it has anything to do with- what happened the other day, Jacob? In the woods? With that...girl?" Nessie stumbled, glancing at me a few times and blushing as if she knew she was supposed to watch what she said.

Curiosity bloomed within me about what she was referring to. Jacob blushed, which got the wheels in my head working even more.

"How, erm, could it? I mean, they're two different animals." he replied, vaguely. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked casually. They all shared a silent look. Ness and Seth nodded slightly and Jacob turned to me.

"I, uh, saw this really big wolf in the forest last week. Think it was female. But she was pure white, playing in one of the rivers." he explained and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

How did he know about that? He couldn't possibly be the...No, he couldn't!

"Oh, that's cool. Did you take a picture?" I asked, innocently. He shook his head.

"Nah, I um...Wasn't really in the most opportune...state." he mumbled, frowning. "It was pretty, uh, hard to carry a camera."

"Oh..."

I trailed off as my mind began to work overtime. Nessie and Seth turned back around in their seats as the teacher began his lesson. I could feel Jacob's eyes shift between me and the teacher, only half paying attention to the lecture. Me, I wasn't paying any attention at all, trying to figure out what he was really trying to say just a minute ago.

Couldn't carry a camera? Not an opportune state? State of what?

Then my mind came back to him knowing about the wolf, my wolf, playing in the river last week. How would he have known that unless he'd seen me...

I restrained my eyes from widening just as Jacob turned to look at me again. I kept my face neutral until he looked away but then my mouth dropped open in shock when I realised that he _was there_. _He_ was the...he was the other wolf! That russet wolf I had encountered, that had chased me across half the reservation because he felt...lust and...need for me.

I thought back to those intelligent eyes which stared back at me that night, thinking I'd known them from somewhere but couldn't figure out where I'd seen them. It all made sense now.

As Jacob turned to look at me again, I met his large eyes and stifled my gasp as even more of the puzzle clicked into place. _Those_ were the eyes, the eyes I saw in the face of that russet wolf. Jacob _was_ him.

Jacob frowned at me suddenly in concern and I mentally slapped myself for letting my thoughts crowd my expression. I smiled at him a little too tightly, hoping it was as reassuring as I wanted it to be but I don't think it was. He just frowned deeper and squeezed my hand.

We both turned back to the teacher as he continued talking but my mind was far from the discussion. Did Jacob know that it had been _me_? Did he recognise my eyes as well? Why hadn't he said anything before now? He's hand plenty of chances. Unless, he _didn't _know.

Somehow, the thought pained me more than it rightfully should have, despite me only realising it just now.

When the final bell rang, Jacob and I stood to pack up our things and I could feel his eyes trained on me once again. I knew he was waiting for me to say something about what was wrong with me earlier but if he wasn't going to ask, I wasn't going to speak. I turned to walk out the room when his large, warm hand caught me in the crook of my elbow. Slowly, I turned and met his worried gaze. I smiled softly, though he didn't look like he believed me for a second.

"Wait a sec. Are you okay?" He asked in concern. I nodded. "You sure? Because you turned a little weird on me there halfway through."

"I'm fine. Just realised something." I told him as vaguely as I could. He was still frowning.

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener." he added with a winning smile. I giggled and relaxed slightly, in turn making him relax too.

"Honest, Jacob, I'm good. When I do want to talk about something, I'll be sure to come straight to you and your awesome listening skills." I quipped, smiling. He winked.

"Great. You promise?"

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. "Now come on, they'll be wondering where I am. I'll go first."

I made a move towards the door again but was pulled back to his chest. His face lowered and pulled away faster than I could comprehend and then he was walking out the room, smirking back at me. I stood where he left me, stunned beyond words. My hands subconsciously came up to my lips, where I could still feel the tingle left over from his tantalising peck.

My eyes widened when I realised Jacob Black had just kissed me. On the mouth. Me. I giggled suddenly, pinching my lip in memory as I felt lighter than air. My imprint just kissed me...

"Nessa? What _are_ you doing? Class ended a couple minutes ago." Caleb caleld in through the doorway from where he watched me dither around my table. I snapped out of it and smiled over at him, snatching up my packed up back before jogging over.

"Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Come on." I replied quickly, whisking him away from the Chemistry room.

I wielded a smile for the rest of that day, unable to think about that peck on the lips. My first kiss, even. My brothers looked at me strangely but I didn't give a damn. Any time Jacob caught me smirk or grin to myself randomly, he would just smile smugly. Even his own friends were out of the loop it seemed as they shot him dirty looks now and then.

I probably should have dulled down my excitement as I got ready to go to the library but I honestly didn't care at this point what my brothers had to say in regards to my new happiness. They shouldn't question it; they should just be happy that I was happy and leave it at that. Having said that, Damien kept shooting me funny glances. Caleb watched me thoughtfully and even smirked a time or two when he thought I wasn't looking.

Let them think what they wanted. If they were right, they were right. Neither of them would risk my wrath if they brought it up so they kept quiet, thankfully.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I climbed into my car and started her up. Before I could pull out the garage though, there was a tap on the roof of my car. Caleb stood beside my closed door, holding out my school bag for me to take whilst a smirk played across his lips. I blushed deeply and took it, throwing it ont the passenger seat whilst avoiding his gaze.

He chuckled suddenly and crouched down beside the car, resting his forearm on the sill as he whispered, "Be careful. I like Jacob, but I won't hesitate to snap his neck if he hurts you."

"What-"

"Oh please, don't take me for a fool, Ness. I know you meet Jacob at the library. Why else would you be so excited and grinning like a freaking idiot? Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just be careful. I trust you."

I stared at him in shock but he only smirked. He straightened up and slapped the roof of my car again, laughing.

"See you later, Sis. Have fun studying." He called and then disappeared back into the house.

I stared at the road stretching before me for a second before grinning widely. I deemed in that very moment that Caleb had to be the coolest big brother ever! I knew if any of them would be okay with me seeing Jacob, it would be him. I also knew deep inside that he wouldn't tell any of the others, not even Andrew, until the time was right.

Feeling slightly lighter within myself, I started the car again and zoomed out the garage and down the driveway, making a bee-line for the library where my Jacob was waiting for me. I grinned the whole way, thinking about that kiss he bestowed upon me only hours earlier. I was hoping for a replay, if I was honest.

I smirked, knowing I would get it...one way or another.

Jacob had my door open before I could even kill the engine of my car. I giggled as he puleld me out my seat, crushing me in the cocoon of his large, muscular arms. I wrapped my ow around his neck and embraced him back, content to be like this forever if I had my way.

We stood there in the library parking lot for God knows how long before he eventually pulled away, smiling. I giggled again and he set me back down onto my feet.

"Sorry about that...Just really happy to see you." He chuckled, sheepishly. I smiled and blushed.

"Me too. Come on." I urged, taking his hand before dragging him towards the library main doors. He followed willingly.

We both set up out study books and notepads but neither of us did any work during that session. We were too captivated by getting to know each other more. Jacob told me about his childhood, about losing his Mom and his Dad's diabetes. I felt guilty when I closed myself after he asked about my parents. He said he understood but I still felt guilty. He told me I could talk to him about it whenever I was ready.

I really appreciated him for that because I wasn't ready. Not just yet.

After the heavy, we decided to make it light by him sharing some family memories from his childhood. He was super close to his Dad and I found I really wanted to meet him one day, especially after Jacob told me a little more about him. I couldn't help thinking that my Father would have gotten on real well with Jacob's but that was never going to happen.

At some point, we had subconsciously moved closer and closer to each other until Jacob had his whole arm wrapped around my shoulders whilst we worked. I felt so warm and safe in that very second and couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips. He glanced at me, smiling softly as well.

"What's with the smile?" He chuckled lowly. I shrugged. "Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking...This feels quite nice." I murmured, cutting my eyes to his arm pointedly so he'd get what I was saying. He did and smirked widely.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." I nodded.

"Well, if I had my way, I'd have both arms around you but you and your Nazi studying rules, you." he teased, making me laugh. I poked him in the side with my pencil and he rubbed it, pretending to be hurt. I just rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

"I'm not _that_ strict on studying. I'd rather spend this time talking to you but I know my brothers; they'll check and if I go home without doing any work, they'll want to know what I've been doing instead." I explained to him again. He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know...But you say Caleb knows, right? He's not busting your balls, shouting at you. There's a chance the others might not." He tried to reason. I snorted.

"Oh please, this is _Damien_ we're talking about. He'd never approve. Andrew follows Caleb's example, rather than Damien's thankfully but the others are like D' puppets and sheep. They do everything he does and tells them to do." I sighed, shaking my head.

"So, Andrew and Caleb are the two your real close with?" He guessed. I nodded, smiling widely.

"I always have been. Caleb's always been there for me the most. He's super attentive to me all the time. I think you'd get on really well with him, once he gets passed the fact that you're actually after his little sister." I added, smirking up at him.

He laughed and finally wrapped his other arm around me, pausing all study for the time being. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"After you, you say?" He laughed, incredulously. "Oh please, I've already caught you."

"Oh, you think, do you?" I checked, playfully.

He growled and nodded, nipping the side of my neck. I gasped and my eyes flew wide. He seemed to freeze against my neck, as if he couldn't believe he'd done it either. I felt a really frustrating and nice tingling between my thighs and I swallowed hard, having never truly felt it so intensely before. He opened his mouth to say something, looking slightly freaked out by his actions, but he never got the chance to.

He slammed the brakes on anything he was about to say just as a loud, piercing howl penetrated the four walls of the library and what I was sure, the whole of La Push. My eyes widened slightly as Jacob tensed and carefully pulled away from me, trying to act casual.

Um, Ness, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short." he blurted, rushing to put all his books away. I stood and helped him, trying not to let it show that I was panicking as well.

A caw had accompanied that howl...A caw I knew too well.

"Uh, same time tomorrow? You said, that you would be studying this Thursday, because you have a test, right?" He stumbled over his words in his haste.

If I hadn't have been in the same hurry, I would have been hurt that he wanted to get away so fast.

I nodded swiftly and flung my bag over my shoulder.

"Awesome, that's great. Walk you to your car?" He offered, holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

We rushed through the library, trying to act casual about it as we flew through the main doors and down to my car. He opened my door and helped me in, shutting it sharply behind me.

"You want to a rid?" I offered, knowing he wouldn't take it. He really looked like he wanted to though before he sighed and shook his head.

"No, thanks. I've gotta go. Sorry. See you tomorrow, Ness!" He shouted as he ran toward the tree-line.

I watched him as he disappeared and waited until a loud howl reciprocated its predecessor before flinging myself out of the car. I sprinted to the opposite side of the library parking lot and submerged myself within the darkness of the trees.

I felt the familiar scorching heat envelop my body and shoot like a fire-bolt up my spine. The comforting black veil engulfed my form and switched it out for another. I felt my body twist and bend to the blackness' will until it rescinded and there in place of my human body was my startling white wolf.

I stretched out my limbs and yawned widely as the voices of my brothers bombarded my head. I snapped to attention as an image of the russet wolf flashed through our mind link, seen through Andrew's sharp eyes.

_What's going on? Ryan, why are you trying to pick a fight with one of the wolves?! _I shouted, seeing through his mind as he stared down a silvery wolf, prowling back and forth on the spot whilst snarling and baring his teeth in threat.

_They attacked us first!_ He growled back outwardly, enticing one in return from the large wolf before him.

_Were you careful? Where you ran, I mean? This is _their_ territory, Ryan, not ours!_

_We don't _have_ territory, Ness. Remember?! _Steven reminded me. I sighed.

_Yes, I _know_ but we can't tak theirs. Ryan, stop it! I'm heading your way!_ I growled as Ryan took another snap at the wolf, who had been joined by several more. He was dangerously outnumbered right now.

_I'm watching from here. There seems to be a few more of them closing in._ Andrew supplied from his vantage point.

_Thanks. Ryan, slowly back up and just stop freaking growling at it!_ I ordered, angrily. He wasn't making this situation any easier.

Thankfully, Ryan did as I told him and backed up, but this didn't sit well with the La Push wolves, who mirrored his step back with one forward. I told him to keep going. Not seconds later, I was crashing through the undergrowth, coming to a stop beside my older brother.

The wolves seemed to be taken aback by the sudden presence of another wolf, which was exactly what I was counting on. Of course, it helped the the russet wolf recognised me as the wolf he saw last week. Though, whether Jacob realised it was _me_, I wasn't sure.

I took their distraction and used it to my advantaged, giving the order to fucking run and to keep running until we outran them. That way, we could phase back and camouflage our scents with our human ones. The wolves didn't take kindly to our running and gave chase.

We ran for God knows how long. One by one, my brothers lost their wolf and phased back. We agreed to meet back home. Andrew stayed where he was, keeping a watchful eye on me since I was the only one left, trying to outrun a whole pack of angry wolves. Cheers, Brothers.

The russet wolf was closer than the others, whining and growling somewhere close behind me. I was still that little bit faster and I was able to keep distance between us. The rest of his pack soon joined up with the russet wolf and supported his flanks as they chased.

I lost them somewhere in the Canadian woodlands, thank God. They gave me just enough distance so that my change wouldn't be detected. To them, my scent would have just vanished when really, it just changed.

There wasn't going to be any coincidence with what they saw next.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Whoa, what the fuck?! _Paul shouted through the Pack link

That scent, the beautiful, delicious scent vanished once again into thin air. I growled loudly in frustration of this happening again, hating that this She-Wolf had gotten away from me twice in the space of a week. The rest of my Pack brothers skidded to a halt around me, not taking too kindly to the snarls that were marring my face.

Their alpha was angry. That didn't sit well with them.

_Is that what happened last time, Jacob?_ Sam asked, coming to stand at my flank. I growled.

_Yes, exactly like that...Wait a sec..._ I trailed off, lifting my muzzle to the sky.

I couldn't believ,e though I probably should have, when I saw that same Eagle hovering up above us in the sky. Only this time, a Raven accompanied it. And a big ass Raven it was. It was even bigger than the Eagle and I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to be the case.

_You sure the wolf and the bird aren't related, jake?_ Seth asked again, bringing up our conversation from the Chemistry lesson this morning. I growled.

_Why would they be though?_ Paul asked, irritated.

_I don't know yet...But Jake's seen it both times after the wolf and scent had vanished. He knew somehow to look up and he was right to. There it goes, wherever its going but 'm sure it'll be back._ Seth sighed, sitting beside Jacob, who was stil pissed as hell.

_I can see what you mean by knowing it was a female though, Jacob._ Jared piped up. Leah's wolf nodded.

_Yeah, me too. She smelt kinda like me, actually._ She mused, thoughtfully.

_What I wanna know is why a fucking _SNOW LEOPARD_ is in the middle of our fucking forest?!_ Quil screamed suddenly, his mind on a loop as he replayed the scene between it and Paul, circling one another.

_Something is seriously going on here, Guys. It can't be a coincidence. That wolf comes when the Snow Leopard is in danger?_ Sam asked, rhetorically. _Then there's that Raven. I swear, it was watching us._

_Maybe you're right Sam...We need to keep an eye out. Corner it. Maybe coax it to phase back._ I mused.

_If it is a she, she's not going to want to do that._ Leah pointed out.

_Maybe if we turned away and left it with Leah?_ Embry suggested. I wasn't too struck on that idea.

_I dunno...Let's think about it if it ever happens. Right now, I want to go home_. I sighed, tiredly.

I couldn't help thinking of the wasted hour I didn't get to spend with Nessa. She looked kinda hurt that I cut it short.

_Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I was just freaked out._ Brady mumbled, sheepishly. _S'not everyday you come face to face with a big ass snow leopard, you know?_

_Don't sweat it. I just hope she speaks to me in the morning._ I sighed. _I'm going home._

* * *

**Oh! So that wasn't in the first draft ;) What did you guys think? Leave a review if you can :) Appreciate it!**

**~ MrsWolfPack**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! They made my day :D To guest reviewers, whilst I love your reviews, I sometimes love replying. There were a couple who I wanted to reply to but couldn't. Some of you ask questions and I can't answer them. **

**There is an outfit on my Photo-bucket for you all to check out! Link on my profile!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Five Families**

* * *

**Nessa's Point of View**

"Honestly, why am I _not_ surprised?" I snorted into my sandwich as my brothers and I sat around, what has become, our usual table in the High School cafeteria. "But then, it's you guys so I _really_ shouldn't be anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Ryan sneered, rolling his eyes. It only made me giggle harder.

"If the douche sat opposite you hadn't have thrown that damn basketball at my head, we'd be fucking fine." Steven growled, glaring at Erik, who bit his lip to suppress his laugh.

"You have to admit though, Bro, your face...it was funny as fuck!" Ryan crowed, enticing laughter from each of us. Steven growled loudly.

"Oh lighten up, Dip-shit." Andrew taunted his twin, earning a glare.

"Just because you have the brains between us, doesn't mean I didn't get _any_. I just didn't get as much." Steven retorted. Andrew snorted.

"Right, okay, whatever makes you sleep at night, Bro." he snickered. Steven threw a fry across the table. Andrew caught it with a cheeky grin and threw it into his mouth.

"That's enough guys." Damien chuckled, shaking his head. "The reality is, we all have detention tonight Ness so you'll be home alone until you go to the library."

I nodded. "I figured that much out myself." I quipped. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Don't get smart." he grumbled. "You know the rules though. No guys. No friends. In the house whilst we aren't there."

I snorted. "Please, as if you'd allow guys in when you _are_ there." I retorted. Damien nodded, giving me that point.

"Just promise me." He demanded, giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Come on, D, this is Nessa you're talking to. Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes, remember?" Caleb teased, grinning at me with sparkling eyes. I threw my own fry at his head, only he wasn't able to catch it in time and it hit him in the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He relented and that was the end of that.

We all scarfed down our lunch as if burger and fries were going out of fashion and then packed up ready to head to class. My entire being was buzzing because on a Thursday, I had Chemistry right after lunch. It had been a long morning without having seen even the smallest glimpse of Jacob but the knowledge of being right there next to him for the next hour was very appealing.

"You know what to do." Damien instructed gruffly with a disdained glance in the classroom.

Of course, Jacob was already sitting at our table. I couldn't help but notice he looked rather intense and thoughtful, like something was weighing greatly on his mind and wanted to tell something about it as soon as possible. I turned back to Damien and nodded silently before entering the classroom. I frowned when Jacob didn't even look up to smile at me like he does every single day.

"Hey Jacob." I greeted lightly as I took my seat.

Finally, he turned and flashed me that sexy ass smile, only today it didn't really reach his eyes. I bit my lip worriedly. That wasn't like him at all.

"Did you have a good evening?" I asked, carefully.

Of course, I knew exactly how he spent some of his evening. Chasing my numb-ass brothers and I through the forest.

Jacob turned his gaze to me in concentration and thought. He looked so serious and I began to really worry what was wrong. Why was he looking at me like that? What had changed since yesterday?

"I had an...interesting evening. An even more...enlightening night as well." He added with a wry smirk as he looked away. I nodded slowly, warily. That hadn't sounded half as good as what he was making it out to be. "I mean...I thought about _a lot_ last night and some things just..._clicked_."

"Okay...what's that?" I asked apprehensively.

Jacob turned his gaze back to mine and held it as he leaned forward. His lips brushed the shell of my ear and his hot, teasing breath tickled my neck as he whispered,

"I know what you are."

My entire frame froze as my breath left me in one big whoosh. I wasn't expecting that but now, it made sense. He was off with _me_. Was he angry with me for not coming clean sooner? Was he just shocked? I felt my cheeks heat up at his admission and swallowed hard. I couldn't bear to meet his gaze in case I found ill will directed towards me.

He pulled back slightly and I could feel his eyes fanning over my facial profile critically. He nodded slightly as if I'd just proved it to him with my lack of verbal response. However, my body language made it perfectly clear that I knew what he was talking about.

"Were you going to tell me?" he murmured lowly, still close. I bit my lip. "You had to know it was me. In fact, you looked really freaked out not long ago – was that when to realised?"

I just nodded, unable to find my voice just yet.

"So why wouldn't you talk to me about it? Why hide it?" He asked in a casual tone. He didn't _sound_ angry but that didn't really account for anything. I remained silent. "Hey, look at me."

I hesitated.

"Nessa, Baby, look at me please." He ordered gently. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. His expression was soft and open. Sure, he was slightly hurt but I found no anger within the deep orbs. "Don't look so worried, Ness. I'm not angry. I'm kinda relieved really."

I frowned at that. "How come?"I whispered, shakily. His eyes cut back to me at my tone and he took my hand.

"I promise I'm not mad." he repeated and I nodded. "To answer your question, I'm relieved because it was driving me insane. Both times our wolves met, you were _so_ alluring and when your scent just..._vanished..._It really pissed me off because you got away. Of course, I didn't know it was you at the time but...Now, it makes damn sense that I'd be so attracted to you."

I blushed deeply at that and bit my lip, ducking my head. He chuckled softly.

"The thing that really sealed the deal for me though, was remembering those eyes." he murmured, lifting my face to his again, meeting my eye.

"Those beautiful eyes...I overlooked them the first time, only having seen them a handful of times before then but last night...I've spent the last week and a half staring into those eyes. How could I not recognise them?"

"Why didn't you do anything at the time?"

"Because I hadn't realised it _then_. It was later, when I was in bed, that it clicked. I got a grand total of three hours sleep last night because all I wanted to do was call you and tell you I knew." He added with a chuckle. I smiled.

"There's still so much you don't know about me, Jacob. I'm full of surprises." I told him, smirking. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to discovering them. I hope you'll trust me enough to give them willingly." He teased. I cocked my eyebrow.

"And if I don't?"

"Trust me?"

"Mm-hm."

"You better." he growled lowly, narrowing his eyes playfully. I giggled.

"Of course I do. Hypothetically."

"Well, I have my ways." he answered, cryptically. I grinned.

"Sounds..._promising._." I flirted. He laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea, Baby. No idea..._yet_." He whispered teasingly into my ear, making me shiver. He pulled back, grinning smugly and I rolled my eyes at him just as the teacher came in to start the lesson. "We'll finish this little chat later."

I simply nodded, virtually on the edge of my seat for tonight. I had no idea what details were going to come to light but I was excited to spend my time with Jacob. My brothers suddenly snapped to the forefront of my mine and a light bulb sparked in my head. I grinned to myself the entire lesson, knowing I would be spending more time with Jacob than usual this evening.

After my last class of the day, my brothers and I walked towards the parking lot. Only they broke away from me to head over to the gym to carry out their detention, even Damien. I waved them all off and waited until they'd disappeared before grinning and hurrying the rest of the way to the parking lot.

My eyes gravitated to Jacob and his friends instantly and I made my way over. Paul was the first to spot me approach. He nudged Jacob in the ribs, whispering something. That made Jacob spin around with a huge grin on his face. A few of his friends snickered at him but he wasn't paying them any attention. I stopped a few feet away from them, smiling.

"My brothers have a 90 minute detention." I announced. "So, if you wanted to hang out before the library, I'm all for it."

"What'd they the detention for?" Paul asked.

"Steven started a fight in their gym class. The others jumped in to stop it and they all ended up with detention. Even Damien." I laughed.

"That's great. Pick you up in twenty?" Jacob beamed, enthusiastically. I blushed.

"Thirty?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure, sure. I'll see you then."

I smiled widely. "Okay. See you then." I repeated before turning towards my car. I knew that nothing was going to wipe the smile off my face all night.

I rushed home as fast I could get away with and jumped straight into the shower. I washed, shaved, dried and walked back to my room with a thick, plush towel wrapped around my naked form. I had visions of Jacob waiting on the bed for me and blushed deep scarlet, giggling to myself.

I ransacked my whole closet, throwing discarded clothes over my shoulder in my haste to find the perfect outfit for, what was essentially, mine and Jacob's first date. I felt a shiver course through me as I thought that. I was so excited!

I finally settled on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and a plain dark red tank top that I thought, personally, looked amazing and hugged my body in ways I knew would drive Jacob mad. I took my black leather jacket from the closet and slid into it, nodding in acceptance as I peered in the mirror. To round off the whole outfit, I donned some dark red pumps, red and gold bangle bracelet and the ruby stud earrings Caleb got me as a gift last Christmas.

For my make up, I carefully applied eye-liner and mascara for a smoky eyed look and then stroked dark red lipstick over my lips, smirking as I did so.

If this outfit didn't get Jacob's heart racing tonight, I don't think I'd know what would.

I pulled out my phone at some point and sent a text to him, stating only 'red'. Hopefully, he would get the hint and dress in red. Call me cheesy or corny or whatever but I wanted us to match tonight.

I stuffed my phone, spare lipstick, wallet and study material into a new dark red school bag to match my outfit and then went downstairs to await Jacob arrival. My breath caught ten minutes later as there was a knock on the front door. My hands practically shook as I approached it. I grinned at the towering silhouette through the frosted glass in the door. I grinned wider when I saw, unmistakably, a bouquet of red flowers in one of his hands.

When I opened the door, I stifled a giggle at his face. His jaw dropped and the flowers in his hand became slack as he lost partial control of his reactions. His smouldering eyes roamed over my tight form, taking in every detail as fast as he possibly could whilst committing them to memory. His breathing came faster, the longer he feasted upon me.

I had to admit, no one had ever made me feel so sexy before with just a look. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth when he gulped deeply, snapping his gaze up to mine so suddenly that it knocked the wind out of me.

For the rest of my days, I won't ever be able to forget the look in his eyes. I'd never seen a pair so intense and _hungry_ before. My lady parts were tingling something fierce and my mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. I swallowed deeply and blushed, dropping my gaze slightly.

"Jesus Christ, Ness..." he breathed, strained. I could see he had a death grip on the stems of my flowers, which were red roses, white lilies and daisies by the way. Very nice.

"What?" I asked as innocent as I could with bright, innocent looking eyes.

He let out an unsteady breath and shook his head slightly, seeming overcome. "Are you trying to kill me, Baby?" He groaned, biting his lip with an appreciative glance down my body. I blushed but smirked.

"No..." I murmured. I pulled at the bottom of my tank top. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck...Baby, you look fucking hot." He groaned before clearing his throat. I giggled.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mister." I teased, letting my gaze drag down his delectable form.

I was pleased that he understood my hella vague text earlier, having chosen to dress in simple and comfortable, but hot, black slacks, a tight dark red t-shirt that encased his muscular chest deliciously and his own black leather jacket. On his feet, I was amused to see, were a pair of Chuck Taylor All-Stars that were dark red and grey striped.

"I've got nothing on you, Baby." He laughed, still unable to take his eyes from my frame. I blushed deeper and cleared my throat, gesturing to the flowers.

"I hope those are for me, otherwise I'd worry about your sexuality. Since I'm the only girl here." I joked, making me grin and chuckle. He held them out to me.

"Of course they are...I didn't know what you'd like so I just picked something." he added, sheepishly. I smiled genuinely. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"I love them. Very pretty." I assured him, taking them from his hand. "Why don't you come on in whilst I find a vase for these?"

"Yeah, sure." He easily agreed. Stepping into the house when I opened the door wider for him. He looked around and smiled. "Nice place."

"Thanks. Caleb and I found it." I supplied, heading towards the kitchen. I heard him groan behind me and I smirked, knowing that if I turned around, I would catch him staring at my ass. Men.

"So does Caleb know about this date?" Jacob called through the house moments before I felt him enter the kitchen. He cursed under s breath as he caught me stretching up high for my red glass vase.

Stifling a giggle, I replied, "No. None of them do and I want to keep it that way if at all possible."

"My lips are sealed, you know that." He chuckled, much closer than I expected him to be.

His large hands suddenly gripped my waist and he circled his arms around me, gripping my sides. He buried his face into my neck and I gasped slightly at the sheer warmth surrounding me. I carefully placed the retrieved vase onto the work bench before resting my hands on his forearm and the back of his head.

I breathed deeply as he brushed the tip of his tantalisingly up and down my sensitive neck, raising goosebumps in its wake. He inhaled deep lungfuls of my scent and sighed heavily against my neck, sending shivers tingling down my spine. I bit my lip to suppress the moan bubbling up inside me as he warm, ripe lips stroked against my soft skin.

"Mmm, smell so good." he moaned, caressing firmer kisses on the pliant skin right behind my ear. His tongue lashed out and tasted the small area. I couldn't keep a handle on my moan this time and it penetrated the heavy silence of the empty kitchen.

He suckled my earlobe between his lips, playing lightly with the earring pierced through it teasingly. My eyes rolled in pleasure and my back melted into his chest. His arms tightened around my waist. His sinful lips trailed down my jaw, tilting my head further back with his nose.

He lifted a hand to cup my cheek, turning my face towards his. He hesitated for a second, glancing down at my sinful red lips hungrily before his came crashing down upon them. I squeaked in surprise and lust, spinning around in his arms without breaking the kiss. My hand gravitated towards his hard chest. I slid them up and around his neck, cementing him to me.

He groaned and pulled me flush against him. I could his hardened length nudging my stomach. I moaned and he deepened the kiss in response, flicking his tongue against the seam of my lips. I opened to him willingly and my head spun as our hungry tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.

It took me a while to realise that the embarrassingly loud moans filtrating through the room were in fact coming from me but it didn't deter me from this mind-blowing kiss.

I don't know how long we stood there in lip-lock but we both pulled away, gasping for air. He dropped his forehead against mine, panting hard. I couldn't help but giggle at the dazed look on his face. His eyes opened with mirth and he tickled my sides gently, making me squirm and laugh. He beamed and pulled me back against him, staring me right in the eyes.

"I've wanted to do that as soon as I saw you." He murmured, blushing slightly. I smirked.

"I wished you would have." I teased back, making him growl.

"Some how I doubt your brothers would have appreciated that." He laughed, making me join in as well and shake my head.

"No, definitely not." I agreed before becoming serious again. "That...was amazing though. I've never been kissed like that before."

"You mean, that wasn't your first kiss?" He whined, pouting. I had to laugh once again at his expression. I poked him in the chest.

"That was my first _proper_ kiss, yes but there was this kid when I was like, ten. He pecked me on the lips as a dare." I giggled, shaking my head at the memory. My giggle morphed into a laugh as I saw the jealousy flash across his face. "Aw, is Jakey all jealous of a ten year old?"

He growled and squeezed my sides possessively. "You're mine. I don't want to think about another guy, young or old, kissing those lips unless..." He trailed off suddenly and blushed scarlet. This made me very curious about what he was about to say. I smiled.

"Unless what? What were you going to say?" I asked, light and curious. He blushed deeper. "Come on..."

"I don't want to freak you out." he chuckled, nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"You won't." I told him firmly. "Now spill. Unless what?"

He looked hella hesitant and unsure but replied, "Unless...it was our sons kissing you."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I was pretty sure my ovaries sighed as well. He wanted children? He'd said 'our son'. Does that mean he was as serious about me as I was about him? I felt like I was flying on cloud nine at his admission and I felt a massive, beaming grin erupt over my face. He seemed to sigh in relief at my smile, smiling hesitantly in return.

I leaned up towards him and placed my lips against his, not quite a kiss yet, and whispered, "I would _never_ want any other male kissing my lips other than you and our sons."

And then I kissed him as tenderly and passionately as I could. He moaned and pulled me closer again, moving to deepen our kiss. I groaned in protest and with extreme difficulty, I pulled away, swiping my bottom lip to taste his essence.

"Just so you know, I have a little- Well, a _big_ something to tell you tonight. Other than expand on the obvious. I don't know how you'll take it, but just know that I'm glad it's you." he told me quietly. My eyes shined with curiosity and trust as I nodded. "Now, how's about we head out?"

"Where we going?" I asked in sudden excitement.

For a second there I forgot that we were even supposed to be going out.

He smiled at me. "I thought I'd take you out to Port Angeles for dinner. There's a real nice Mexican joint which I think you'd love." He replied.

I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled, weaving my hand into the crook of his elbow before leading me towards the door. I giggled at his gentleman tendencies. I locked up behind him and followed him out to his Rabbit.

"If only I'd finished the Jeep." I heard him muttered as he got my door. I eyed him curiously.

"Jeep?"

"Oh, uh, you heard that?" He squeaked, panicked. I giggled and nodded. "Damn... wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aw, that's too bad...Spill." I demanded. He chuckled.

"Embry, Paul and I are rebuilding a Jeep Liberty. It'll be Black." he informed me, seemingly proud of his new project. "Come get in the car and I'll tell you all about it on our way to PA...if you'd like. We don't have to."

"No, no. I wanna hear all about it." I assured him, climbing into the passenger seat. He quickly circled the car and sat in the drivers' seat.

Jacob did indeed tell me all about his car restoration project on the way to Port Angeles. He'd started it with Embry and Paul a few months ago and it was halfway finished. They take it in turns working on it, whenever they weren't doing it together, because there was homework and other responsibilities to get done in between. He was super excited for it to be finished because the Rabbit was just too small for him. Even now, his seat was the farthest it could possibly go.

He then explained that he'd started building the Rabbit before he'd phased. Had he not, it would have been the perfect first car for him and his friends.

That was the first he'd mentioned our furry conditions since the Chemistry room but we didn't linger on it, choosing to save that talk for over dinner, possibly running it into our library time.

When we reached Port Angeles and pulled up in front of the Mexican joint he had been raving about, I smiled, knowing that he was right. It was a quirky little place but that was fine by me. He helped me out the car and cradled my hand in the crook of his elbow again as we entered the Mexican place.

We approached the hostess' platform. As soon as she caught sight of my Jacob, I swear she nearly had an orgasm, not that I'd blame the poor girl. My Jacob was smoking. But she was eyeing him with way too much lust and it took everything in me not to rip the slut's fake hair out from her head. Jacob squeezed my hand, smirking down at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Hello, welcome to Mexican Grill. I'm Stephanie. How may I help you?" She greeted in a fake, sickly sweet voice with a smile to match. I barely resisted rolling my eyes as she addressed Jacob only.

"Hello. My girl and I, Jacob Black, have reservations." he informed the girl, a little too professionally and detached but I didn't care. It was clear he wasn't interested in the piece of slut in front of him. She smiled a saccharine smile.

"Yes, of course, Mr Black. There's a space right in the middle of the restaurant-"

"Some place a little more private, please? Maybe in the back?" Jacob cut her off, subtly rolling his eyes at me. We both knew what she was trying to do.

She gave us that fake smile again before grabbing two menus and leading us to the back of the restaurant. We followed silently, taking in the busy atmosphere of the restaurant. I really did love it in here. She stopped beside a small booth right in the very corner that was partially hidden from the main dining area. Jacob deemed it perfect and helped me slide into my seat, taking the one right-angled to me.

He said it was so he could steal kisses and hold my hand without having to strain his back or lean over his food...But mostly to steal the kisses. I only giggled and rolled my eyes at his antics. I wasn't at all, complaining though, especially catching the irritated expression of the hostess as she heard him say it.

We settled in and both ordered a glass of Coke whilst we looked over our menus. I chose the Chilli Con Carne, chicken fajitas and a side of salsa whilst he opted for the steak Enchiladas, chicken tacos and vegetable cheese Quesadillas with a side of hot salsa. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You're really going to eat all of that?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Of course. I'm a wolf; we have healthy appetites." he told me, matter-of-factly. I snorted.

"Oh, 'healthy'. If you say so." I teased. He just laughed. "You know, Caleb says I make a mean Enchilada."

His face practically lit up like a Christmas tree and I had to giggle.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Damn, life with you _will_ be awesome."

I giggled some more and shook my head.

"If I knew knowing how to make a good Mexican would be the way into your heart, I'd have invited to to dinner long ago." I teased, making him smirk.

"Oh Baby, you found your way into my heart with a single look." he contradicted, making me blush.

"Okay, Sir Cheese-a-lot, did you want burger and fries with that?" I mocked, making him scowl at me playfully. We both burst out laughing though, which was music to my ears. He had the best laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that one was a little bit cheesy, huh?" He admitted, shrugging. I snorted.

"A little?"

"Oh, shush you." he grumbled before smacking a kiss on my lips.

Our waiter, Simon, came with our drinks and left with our orders, leaving us a lone once again. We glanced at each other, feeling a charged tension conjugate between us. We both wanted to get onto the subject of our alter-egos but how did we even start? Jacob's made a couple of references to his wolf but nothing that had struck up a conversation. Thankfully, he took the decision from me by asking,

"So...you and your brothers are wolves?"

I sighed. Did he have to start there?

"Ah, not exactly. _I_ am the wolf but my brothers...they're different" I replied, vaguely. He eyed me thoughtfully.

"That snow leopard...That was real? One of your brothers?" he asked, dubiously. I smiled.

"That's Ryan." I informed him casually. He just looked shocked.

"I'm sure hunters are going to recognise a Snow Leopard roaming around the La Push woods. Wolves are common in those parts, but snow leopards? Nah." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Last night was the first time my brothers had phased since we moved here."

"But not your first time." He murmured, smirking in remembrance. I blushed.

"No. Not mine." I agreed.

"How long? Have you been phasing, I mean?" He asked cautiously, as if he didn't know what was good or bad to ask me. I just smiled at him reassuringly.

"I phased when I was twelve. Almost five years ago." I answered, registering his stunned expression. I just waited for it to sink in properly.

"Wow...That's longer than Sam." he mumbled, taking a sip of his Coke. I took his lead and took a sip of mine as well.

"Sam?"

"Oh, you haven't met him yet. He's older than the rest of us. He's- or _was - _ Our Pack Alpha...Until I took over." he added, nervously.

Having not expected that bombshell, I spat my sip of Coke across the table in surprise. He laughed loudly and shook his head before offering me his napkin. I stared at him in shock as I wiped my mouth.

"Alpha?" I double-checked. He smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't know that?" he asked, innocently. I shook my head.

"Um, no...Wow, Caleb will have a field day with that one." I sighed, shaking my head. He cocked an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"We have time." He quipped, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and hesitated.

"Okay...try to stay with me because our family is a little complicated."

"I'll try my best." He chuckled.

"So, technically, we Nights are a family of Alphas."

"How does that work out?"

"Well, my...Dad..._was_...Prime Alpha. The head of the family, you know? I guess that falls to Damien now." I added under my breath with a frown.

"Your Dad..._was_?" He asked delicately. He frowned at my sad expression. "Forget I asked that. I can see it's hard."

"No, no...He died, when I was about thirteen. Another long story that I really won't have time tonight to tell." I added, chuckling. He nodded, still looking sad for me. I smiled at him. "Let's just stick to my family basics for now, okay?"

"Alright, whatever you want or are willing to share with me. I'm sure Damien and your brothers would loath the idea of you talking tome about this."

"You would be correct...Well, Caleb and Andrew probably wouldn't care but the others would." I corrected. "Anyway, to our Pack, there are five major families. I'll go into them later but basically, our family governs them. Dad was the Alpha of _everyone_. Understand?"

"Yeah, so far."

"Next in line, when Dad was alive, was Damien, being the Eldest son and all, which is why he's a royal pain in the ass now. He thinks he has to live up to what my Dad was...But _no one_ would _ever_ live up to him. Ever." I told him passionately. He nodded.

"You were close? To your Dad, I mean?" he murmured. I sw3allowed hard and nodded.

"We were inseparable. Dad didn't have favourites, not really but I was his one and only little girl, you know?" I smiled at him with a shrug. He nodded in understanding. "One thing you will _have_ to know about our families, is that women are like the Holy Grail. We're sacred in our culture because life begins within us."

"Makes sense."

"Having a daughter was of high honour in our tribe, especially in the families. Again, I'll get into that later." I dismissed. He just waited for me to continue. "When it comes to our 'other forms', it's all based upon our spirits.

"We take the form of our spirits, or our spirit's personality if you'd like to call it that. I'd say my wolf was based on my yearning for family. Wolves are Pack animals, as you very well know." I teased. He smirked and nodded. "Dad was a Saber."

"Huh?"

"Saber-toothed."

"_Tiger_?"

"Uh huh. He was fierce and relentless and so protective. Damien...lion."

"Leader."

"True. Bravery too. Damien is the bravest man I know." I smiled to myself. "Besides Caleb."

"He's a..."

"Tiger. Plain old Tiger. Some of the other fathers, from the other families, always teased that Caleb was Dad's 'true spirit son', the one who was really supposed to follow in his footsteps. That really pissed Damien off."

I bet." Jacob snorted, smirking.

We took a temporary pause so that the waiter could set our food out onto the table. We didn't want any innocent ears listening into this particular conversation. Once he left, we started again.

"Andrew's a Raven because they are very smart birds. Andy is the smartest in the family." I informed him. He nodded. "Steven is a bear. A huge black bear. Actually, another thing that portrays our standing in the Hierarchy – our colour. We Nights are the only family whose animals take after our names. Night equals black."

"But...you're white." he pointed out. I smiled, knowing he would.

"Yep! I'm the anomaly. Dad always said it was because I was special but whatever." I rolled my eyes. He smiled.

"So Damien's lion...is black?" He asked, confused. I nodded. "Wow...that has to be a sight to see. So Caleb..."

"Black tiger. Andrew, obviously a black raven. Steven, a black bear as I've said. Erik is a black leopard. Dad, black saber-toothed tiger and so on." I clarified. He looked surprised and very intrigued.

"Who would have thought a cat family would move in next door?" he teased, smirking at me I giggled.

"Our families are opposites. Cats and Dogs." I teased.

"You're no cat though. You're a wolf. Wonder why you're so different." he mused.

"If you figure it out, please tell me because I haven't the faintest idea why." I laughed.

"I'll work on it. Or...we could work on it together?" He offered, smiling. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course. Is there any better way?" I quipped. He just winked at me.

There was a lull in conversation as we started into our meals. The food here was amazing and would definitely be interested in coming again. If Jacob was the one bringing me, that is. We finished our meals in record time and then the waiter was clearing away our plates, taking with him our dessert orders.

"Okay..." Jacob suddenly whooshed from his chest. I glanced at him and I don't think I've ever seen him so nervous before. I put down my refreshed Coke and peered at him worriedly.

"Something wrong, Jacob?" I asked, warily. He smiled at me.

"You remember me telling you I had something _big_ to tell you tonight?" he asked, shakily. I bit my lip, realising that he wanted to do that now, and nodded. "Well, I thought I'd just get it out the way now so we can enjoy dessert."

"Okay...Let me have it." I ordered, bravely. Whilst on the inside, I was shitting it. What did he have to tell me? He reached over and took my hands in his, staring me in the eyes.

"So, you know about my wolf."he stated the obvious. I didn't even bother answering to that. He took a deep breath. "There is something that we, as wolves, can do whenever we see...whenever we see the one who was meant for us. It's called Imprinting.

"There's loads of debate amongst our Elders and my Pack about what it's purpose is. Some people think it's only about mating, producing stronger generations but that can't be it. We give up so much becoming wolves and they want us to believe that we have to give up who'll be the mother of our children? No, no I don't think that's right." he rambled. I let him.

"Personally, I think it's finding the one who completes you. I think it's finding the one spot of good in the shit hole we're all thrust in after phasing. Someone to protect, to love. To find happiness with. Who better to do that than your soul mate...right?"

"Right..." I agreed, slowly.

Personally, I couldn't believe what he was trying to tell me. Surely, he hadn't...imprinted on me? That'd be crazy! There's never been a double imprint before...

"Why...are you telling me this?" I asked, portraying ignorance. He took a deep breath and I thought at one point he might actually be sick.

"Nessa...I'm telling you this because, well, I imprinted...I imprinted on you." he breathed, cupping my cheek.

"On me?" I checked. He nodded. "Well that's a relief."

He sat there staring at me dumbfounded. I suppressed my laughter. I smirked at him.

"It would have royally sucked if my imprint imprinted on someone else, don't you think?"

* * *

**Ah! So it is revealed :) Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks :) **

**Please leave a review! They make my day :D**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Gee, guys, I'm so freaking sorry! I know I suck, you don't need to tell me, but feel free if it makes you feel a little better, really! All I can say is that I lost all motivation for this story, but I've finally forced myself to push on and it's actually coming back to me now! Hopefully, it'll stick around!**

**Thank you those who have reviewed the last chapter! Of course, for the favourites and alerts as well! :)**

**For those of you who love to read A Wolf' Love, one of my other stories, it has been updated! For those of you who don't have it alerted! :) For those of you who read my Clouded Destiny story, it'll be updated not long after this one :D**

**Sorry this is short, guys!**

**No beta. All mistakes are my own. I'm sorry in advance.**

**I don't own. I only play. **

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Ten**

**Wined and Dined**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Jacob's Point of View**

_D-Did she … say what I thought she said?! _I thought in shock.

"Y-your imprint?" I gasped in shock, eyes bulging in my head as I stared at the beautiful woman sat across from me.

She blushed beautifully and ducked her head, nodding shyly. What? Did she think I would be mad? Or anything less than absolutely fucking ecstatic?

"Yes," she whispered in confirmation.

"When?" I demanded, unable to keep the urgency from my voice, nor the disbelief.

The woman, this stunning woman was mine and mine alone. I was _hers_. Fuck, could this get any better?

She didn't meet my gaze, embarrassed or sheepish for some reason. She had no reason to be.

"That first day … at school. Our gazes connected and then we …" she trailed off meaningfully.

I knew exactly when and what she was saying.

"Imprinted _on each other_ … Holy shit, that's … never happened before in our Tribe's history," I mumbled, almost to myself as I looked to the side in thought.

My heart and soul couldn't get over the fact that my imprint had imprinted back on me. It ached to think that she could have imprinted on someone else, and the relief I felt knowing that we truly belonged to each other was astounding. If I were standing, I was sure it would have brought me to my knees.

This was one for the history books, that's for sure.

"You don't … look too happy," Nessa's insecure, shaky voice penetrated my hazy thoughts.

My gaze snapped up to hers, widening when I saw the tears collected in her eyes. I quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in mine as I shook my head vehemently.

"No, no that's not it at all … I'm just … _God, Nessa,_ I'm so fucking _happy. _This … this is so epic! No two other people were made more for each other than we are … I guess it's just a lot to get my head around, but don't you dare think this is anything less than the best moment of my life … so far," I tacked onto the end, making her giggle softly.

She took a deep breath but remained silent, so I continued on, "You're _everything_ I've ever dreamed, Ness. You're everything I need, and I can only hope that I'll be everything you'll ever need. I'll try so hard, baby, so hard to make you happy and loved and safe. You're _mine_ now. Now that I know for sure, you'll never get rid of me."

To my utmost relief, she giggled at that little comment and rolled her eyes, lifting a hand to wipe them at the same time. The little melody was like music to my ears, and I vowed to make her sing it every single day of our lives.

"Good, because you're stuck with me," she replied, smirking seductively.

I gulped lightly, caught up in the sinful curve of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes that screamed trouble and adventure. Despite the stirring I felt down below at her expression, I grinned wider at her words and moved to sit beside her. I cupped her small chin. Gently, I pulled her to me and pressed my lips against her in a tender kiss. She sighed and melted into me, opening her mouth before my tongue could them for admittance.

I smiled smugly at the soft whimper of protest that escaped her throat when our lips part with a quiet squelch. Her eyes were glazed over and her plump lips were parted. Pecking her once more, I returned to my seat but kept her hand in mine, where it remained for the rest of our dinner. The rest of the conversation centred around us, our likes and dislikes, childhood memories and such like, rather than our families or the imprints.

Laughter, both innocent and sexual, became prominent at our table. She'd tease me with a forkful of food from her own plate, retracting it back from my mouth at the last minute with a wicked grin on her face before she ate it herself. Every time tried to do the same though, she was much too quick and was able to catch the fork before I was able to pull it away. Sneaky minx.

Her foot, having sneakily slipped out of her sinful red pump heel, began to rub against my denim-covered calf. The sensation had me at full mast before she began her second stroke, but in a restaurant full of people, there was little I could do to reprimand her for her tempting behaviour. I just leered at her with lustful eyes, but that alone seemed to make her squirm in her chair and smile softly in triumph.

Once we were finished with dessert, I called for the cheque and spent a good fifteen minutes arguing with her who was going to pay the damn thing. Of course, I won in the end, much to her displeasure, and she vowed that she would pay the next one. I indulged her with an easy smile and nod, even though I knew for a fact that just wasn't going to happen.

"So … did you enjoy being wined and dined tonight?" I asked with a smile as we sped down the 101 highway.

My hand was snugly in mine, resting on my thigh, whilst her head leaned comfortably against my shoulder. Her scent was so rich and filtered through my system like some sort or narcotic. It was so addicting, and I wanted more. I was sure the smile on my face was so big and permanent that it couldn't possibly be beaten away with a ten ton club or swift punch to the jaw.

"I _definitely_ loved being wined and dined tonight. It was awesome. A very welcome change from having to cook every night for my dumb-ass brothers," she replied, giggling softly.

I snorted.

"And you were right, that Mexican place was brilliant," she added, smiling up at me.

I couldn't resist leaning down to peck her blood red lips. As much as I'd kissed her tonight, I was surprised it wasn't smeared around her lips, but it wasn't. It was still flawlessly applied to those plump pillows.

"Ah, see, I know you so well already," I teased her.

She smiled at me again but somewhat softer. "Yeah...Yeah, you do," she murmured.

Again, we shared a kiss, soft and light before she sighed contentedly and pulled away. My eyes returned to the road, though I was confident in my abilities and reflexes to keep us more than safe.

"You sure you're okay with the imprint?" I asked after some thought. I was still a little unsure. Between the two imprints, things were going to be more intense for us than usual, and I didn't want to overwhelm her. I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"Of course I am, baby. I embrace it fully … as long as you embrace mine," she added quietly.

I squeezed her hand. "Consider it well and truly embraced, beautiful," I teased, not joking at all really. I chuckled suddenly. "Damn, imagine if one of us had imprinted on someone else."

"I'd have been pissed if my imprint imprinted on someone else!" She snorted. "I mean, what drama would _that_ have been!"

I laughed and nodded. "I'd have hated it … hurting you like that, knowing you loved me, but I was in love with someone else."

"Well … It hasn't happened so we can just forget about that and concentrate on the fact that we will be spending the rest of our lives together," she said lovingly. "I absolutely _love_ the fact that I have you _all to myself_."

"Mm, me too," I whispered, looking down at her again. "I'm gonna make you so happy, I promise … I love you."

I heard the breath catch in her throat as she stared at me with wide eyes. It took me a minute to realise what I'd let slip, that it was the very first time I'd told her I love her. I did, so much. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love her, but it was very much possible.

"Y-you … love me?" she whispered with tear-filled eyes.

I smiled softly, tenderly, and nodded. "I do … Love you so much, beautiful. It feels so good to say it," I told her.

She bit her lip and smiled. "I love you too," she murmured back, making my heart swell with love and relief.

I leaned in and kissed her soundly, pushing all my feelings into that one kiss so she would know. She'd know how much I love her.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Eventually, we made our way back to La Push. She had her hand in mine the whole ride back, and it felt so right. Her scent surrounded me, sticking to my skin and clothes, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

As I pulled into the Library parking lot, I was slightly bummed that she still wanted to study on our first date night, but I expected nothing less from her. She was all about her studies, and whatever was important to her was important to me as well. With that said, I never complained as I hopped out the car and circled around to help her out.

We were silent as we entered the building, drawing all eyes to us as we were still dressed up from dinner. I was sure that we looked odd in this place, but I didn't give a damn – I had my Nessa on my arm and could see the jealousy in the males' eyes all around us as they stared. Having her next to me made me feel ten-feet tall, and the way she cuddled up into my arm was proof enough for me to know that the leers pointed her way had gone completely unnoticed.

We found a table nearer the back of the library, where we would hopefully be left alone. We sat, and I handed her bag over to her while opening my own. I had an English paper to work on and hardly any time to do it. It was due first thing tomorrow morning, but I just wasn't able to concentrate on it. My mind was swimming with all things Nessa. Hopefully, having her close, inhaling her scent, would help me concentrate more on my words than on the curves of her gorgeous body.

It didn't help though. I was more focused than ever on the beautiful woman beside me. I hadn't written a word in the thirty minutes we'd been there when she'd finally noticed my preoccupation.

"What is your problem? Isn't that due in tomorrow?" she asked, pointing her pen at the empty page in front of me.

I peered over at her, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah … kinda distracted though," I stated, eyeing her form appreciatively so that she'd catch my drift.

A beautiful blush covered her cheeks at my leery ways, making me smirk mischievously. She frowned suspiciously, watching me intently as I carefully slid out of my chair to kneel beside her. She gasped softly as I tugged her chair out from beneath the table and turned it. Her blush deepened as I gently pried her knees open so that I could inch my way between them. We stayed like that for a while, watching each other intensely as my hands stroked and massaged her outer thighs.

Her heart was hammering within her chest as soft puffs of her breath hit my face. Despite the blush on her cheeks, her eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. I knew she was wondering how far I'd take this little intimate encounter. A hand stretched up to her face, cupping her pinked cheek gently. She leant into my touch, her eyes fluttering slightly as she smiled softly. Her long lashes pranced across the apple of her cheeks and her plump lips were parted, just begging me to lean in and capture them with my own.

And so I did.

She gasped again as my tongue danced across her bottom lip before slithering into her delicious mouth. The soft moan that escaped her throat went straight to my cock and the denim encasing it was becoming bothersome. Her hands wrapped around my neck and shoulders, pulling me closer as her ass slid to the edge of the chair. I could feel her heat against my crotch. I groaned at the feeling, wishing we were in the privacy of my bedroom, rather than a secluded area of the public library where anyone could stumble around us.

"My God … you're so fucking beautiful, Nessa," I breathed against her delectable mouth between kisses. My mouth trailed along her jaw and down the side of her kissable neck, sucking gently on her pulse point.

She moaned. Fuck, it was the most amazing sound in the fucking world!

I sucked harder, despite the feeling I got that told me not to, that it would be a bad idea. The unbelievable urge to mark her in any way I possibly could took my by surprise though. In my defence, she didn't stop me, which to my wolf, meant that I had full reign.

Without my knowledge, my hands gradually pulled the fabric of her dress from beneath her, revealing her lacy panties to my fingertips. I traced the intricate pattern of her trim, feeling her shake and shiver against me as I brushed against her bare skin.

"I want you so much," I groaned before crashing my lips back to hers. My hand slithered up her dress to her smooth back, stroking up and down her spine as her nails burrowed into my own. "Fuck!"

Suddenly, she ripped her mouth from mine, drawing a low growl of protest from my throat. I was struck almost dumb at the sight before me – Nessa's kiss-swollen lips, her chest heaving and the blush of her cheeks had spread down her chest, disappearing beneath her dress. Fuck, did I want to know just how far it went … As I moved to capture her mouth again, she pulled back and shook her head. I admit, I pouted. Hard.

"We need to stop," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

I whined. "God, really?"

She pouted but nodded. "I don't want to either, believe me, I don't … but this is hardly the place. We have to stop," she reasoned.

I had a feeling that this was one of the first of many times she'd be right in our life together.

I nodded but was unable to resist just one more kiss before we got back to the mundane homework set out before us. She sighed and melted into me; I was tempted to take advantage of her submissiveness and get things heated again, but I knew she was right. This wasn't the place. I pulled back and cupped her face, smiling widely.

"I love you," I murmured tenderly.

She smiled back. "I love you too."

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Nessa's Point of View**

Leaving Jacob at the library an hour later was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. All wanted to do was go wherever he was going and stay in his arms. I wanted him to hold me close and never let go. I found myself walking home when all I wanted was for him to drive me, holding my hand the entire way. The practicality of the situation wasn't really suitable as my brothers would take one look at Jacob and rip him to pieces, if they had their way. They would be beyond pissed if they knew I was with him all this time.

Tonight had been the best night of my life. I couldn't feel any higher right now and virtually nothing would be able to bring me down. I'd never laughed or blushed so much before and the fact that it was Jacob making me do those things made it even better. I couldn't wait to get home and admire my flowers again and inhale their amazing aroma. No one had ever given me flowers before; it was a very nice surprise.

As I pulled into the driveway and stepped out my car, I froze solid. Jacob's scent hit me full force. I peered around with wide eyes, wondering if he'd followed me home, but I couldn't see him anywhere in the trees. I tried to search for a reason why his scent would be so strong around my house. I looked at the house intently, noting how quiet it seemed. All the lights were off, but my brothers cars were most certainly here. There was no movement. Were they waiting for me? Why?

Panic welled inside of me, thinking they'd followed me somehow, but calmed down when I remembered that they'd had detention.

_Only for an hour and a half, you stupid cow! They could have easily tracked you down if they wanted! You're an hour late coming home!_ My inner self bit back.

I thought of a way I could possibly deny everything, but then remembered that they would have seen the vase of flowers sitting on the kitchen counter. My panic swelled away as my eyes went wide. Jacob's scent would be all over those flowers – all over the fucking _house_! How could I be so fucking foolish?! They were going to flame me alive as soon as I went inside! Fuck!

They knew I was home by now, for sure. Even if they hadn't moved or flipped on a light. There was no running now. I would have to face them and wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Gulping, I cautiously approached the front door, fiddling with my hands in front of me.

Entering the house, I wasn't confronted like I thought I would have been. Instead, I was greeted by startling, suspicious silence, as well as darkness. I flipped on the hallway light and slowly approached the kitchen. If they were waiting for me, they'd probably be in the living room so I wanted to avoid that room at all costs. Of course, if I didn't go to them, they would come searching and probably would be even more pissed.

I could only hope that Caleb, and even Andrew, were home. They wouldn't let it get out of hand.

Pushing the kitchen door open, I was greeted by two things. Nothing, in two completely different contexts. Nothing, as in there was no one in the room nor any light, and nothing, as in there was no fucking flower vase on the kitchen counter! A sense of loss coursed through me – if they'd found them, Damien had surely destroyed all evidence as soon as he smelt who they were from, out of complete ire.

There was no doubt that they were home if the flowers were gone. I knew I'd have to seek them out, if only to make the situation marginally better for me. Even then, I was in some deep shit. Leaving the kitchen, I approached the living room. I was greeted by darkness, but creepily, I could see the silhouettes of my brothers through it. Being in the dark must have been to be more intimidating, as if they'd need to be any more when they were pissed off.

I sighed heavily and flicked on the light. I was greeted by all six of my brothers. Damien stood near the window, his back to me as he glared out. Ryan leaned against the wall right next to the same window, staring at me blankly. Erik and Andrew were the only two sitting. Considering the situation, they both looked calmer than I'd expected, or at least in regards to Erik. I don't think Andrew would have been too mad at what I did tonight, other than the fact that I was an hour late.

And finally, Caleb and Steven stood on the other side of the room. Steven had his feet shoulder-width apart and his arms crossed, glaring at me. Caleb was relaxed, albeit wary of Damien, as he glanced between him and I. When he caught my gaze, he wasn't exactly disappointed, rather exasperated. He sent me a look as if to say 'You've gone and done it now, silly girl'.

I was inclined to agree this time. There was no getting out of it.

To bide time, I asked, "Hey … how was detention? Boring as ever? I wanna know how you got that, by the way," I tried to tease, but it came out flat, followed by a nervous chuckle. When they didn't say anything in reply, I continued, "Library was productive. I got a lot done –"

"Nessa … enough with the bullshit … who was here?" the cold, emotionless voice of my eldest brother asked without even turning to face me.

I closed my eyes, trying not to outwardly show my panic and maintain a façade as I formulated by reply.

"J-just … a friend," I answered and cringed, knowing it was a lame one.

"A friend?" he asked with a cold chuckle.

He then turned. My breath hitched as he pulled the vase of flowers from the window sill in front of him, holding them up to showcase them to me as his eyes flashed knowingly.

"A friend who gives you flowers?"

"Friends give flowers to each other … all the time," I replied stupidly.

"Nessa. Who was here? We smelt them when we came home. We know _someone_ was here. Don't lie to us," Ryan demanded, never breaking his stare.

"I told you. It was just a friend."

"I'm going to ask one more time and you better give me a name before I really start shouting…Who. Was. Here. With. You?" Damien pronounced singularly, his eyes boring into mine, making it impossible to look away.

"It was just a friend! I'm allowed friends, Damien!" I shouted unintentionally, but the damaged had already been done.

Faster than I could blink, a vase came flying at my face. Thankfully, I dodged it just in time, but as the crystal smashed against the wall behind me deafeningly, the shrapnel from it hit me in the face before I could shield myself, slicing and embedding into my sensitive skin. I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek, some originating too close to my eye for my liking.

And then, Damien was in front of me, clamping his large hands around my upper arms as he growled in anger, sending spittle disgustingly across my face as he snarled. I whimpered at his harsh, painful hold but remained silent whilst my brothers fidgeted behind Damien, eyeing him with disbelief and incredulity. No one voiced their displeasure just yet though.

Rightfully, no one put their hands on me, not even Dad when he was angry, but right now, Damien either didn't care because Dad wasn't here, or he'd lost his mind to the anger that was smouldering in his eyes.

"Who the fuck was here, Nessa?! Fucking tell me now, or so help me …" he bellowed, spitting even more in my face, mixing in with the blood.

I whimpered as his hands tightened even more painfully. I knew that I would have bruises. "Damien, y-you're hurting me!" I cried as my eyes stared widely up at him.

All sign of the brother I knew wasn't anywhere in sight. I'd never seen _this_ man before.

"J-Jacob … Jacob was here. He gave me the f-flowers!" I wept, turning my face in fright as a deafening roar of rage rumbled from deep within his chest. I cried out loudly as his nails pierced my bare arms, adding the more potent scent of my blood to the room.

"You let the fucking _mutt_ ion _my house_?! He was _here_, _alone_ with _you_?!" he screamed in outrage as he slammed me back against the wall.

Pain shot up my spine as it collided with yet another vase, one Damien himself had gotten me for my last birthday, smashing under the fierce impact he'd pushed me. I could feel shards of glass hacking into my skin, burrowed deeply.

"Damien, please … oh God …" I sobbed, feeling blood trickle down the back of my thighs.

_How could they just stand back and watch this? _I wept silently as I glimpsed no movement from Ryan or Steven, the only two of my brothers I could see over Damien's intimidating shoulders.

Suddenly, my eldest brother was thrown across the room, smashing through the living room patio doors as Caleb roared, crouching down defensively in front of me. Andrew soon joined him as my other brothers converged onto him in retaliation. All I could truly concentrate on though was the blinding pain coursing through my back and face. The scent of my own blood was making me sick and woozy. I sunk to the floor, sitting in the shards of glass and crystal at my feet, but I didn't quite give a damn at the minute.

I thought, or hoped really, that the sudden attack from Caleb would have knocked some sense back into Damien, but I was wrong – he launched himself back into the room, teeth bared as his face flushed with anger, sailing right towards Caleb. They collided, at which point Andrew turned to me.

"Go! Go now! Run to Jacob, Nessa. Now! We'll meet you later. Go!" he ordered urgently before throwing himself into his own twin, Steven, as he tried to get back Andrew to me.

I gasped and stumbled as I tried to get to my feet with no avail. Instead, I landed back onto the shards beneath me, cutting up my knees and palms. I crawled, as it was all I had the energy to do, towards the front door, cringing and sobbing at the noises echoing from the living room.

The cold, La Push air was like pure anaesthetic on my open wounds, sharp and stinging. I hissed in protest but gritted my teeth, finally making it to my feet before bounding towards the forest. I didn't have the energy to phase, so I ran. I ran until my lungs burned and my throat felt a dry as a desert. Even then, I didn't stop.

… that was until I tripped over a fallen log and could find one single slither of energy to get myself back up. I panted and wept into the forest undergrowth, my salty tears mixing with the mud beneath my face. Dirt caked the whole of my front and filled the cuts on my palms.

A sob tore from my throat aimlessly as I tried, almost in vain, to keep my heavy head up out of the dirt. With every jerk and sag however, I could feel the mud brushing against the tip of my nose. I was quickly losing strength, due to the blood loss, and it wouldn't even be seconds before my face planted deep into the filth beneath me. I couldn't bring myself to care though.

Then I heard it. A rustle. A whine. Then nothing. I was almost disappointed when I heard nothing else for such a long time, but then jumped out of my skin and shrieked in surprise as two warm hands came down over my shoulders.

"Hey! Whoa, shh, it's okay! Nessa! It's okay, it's just me, just Paul!" he shouted over my sobbing, trying to restrain my struggling self.

It was then that his scent fully hit me, and surprisingly, it brought me a lot of comfort. I recognised him as 'Pack' almost. I knew it was due to my connection with his Alpha, my Jacob. I gasped in relief, knowing I was safe, that Paul would keep me so, and melted into his strong hold. He pulled me tight to him, hissing in tune with me as his hands scraped and pressed against the lacerations across my back. He cursed under his breath but soon brought his attention back to me rather than my back once the whimper escaped my throat.

"Shh … shh, it's okay, Ness. It's okay. I'm here. God, honey, what the fuck happened?" he gasped, also seeing the deep gouges on my face, palms, knees and the bottoms of my feet. "I'll kill who did this!"

"P-Paul …" I cried, burying my face into his neck. "J-Jacob! Wh-where is my Jacob?!"

"Hey, take it easy. He's coming. I sent out a signal for the Pack. Just relax, okay? I got you," he whispered into my hair, holding me close but was more careful and wary of my injuries than he'd been before.

There was some growling and more rustling off to the side. I whimpered and shrunk back into Paul in fright, thinking it had to be one of my brothers sent to drag me back to Damien so he could finish what he'd started, but Paul hushed me again, murmuring that it was just his Pack arriving.

Seconds later, the terrified, enraged voice of my imprint penetrated my ears as he launched himself, in human form, through the think undergrowth towards us. I was reaching out to him on pure instinct, before he'd even revealed himself, and was in his arms in the next second. Having his scent and touch surrounding me was the last straw. My dam broke, and I began sobbing into his chest in earnest, barely able to catch my breath between wails.

My Jacob was speaking to me – I could hear the vibrating hum in his chest and see his jaw moving frantically – but I was lost to my surroundings, my strength quickly waning as the horrific events only minutes before hit me hard in the chest like a sledge hammer.

My big brother, my Damien – who was supposed to love and protect me with all he had – had turned against me. He spewed hurtful words and glared at me with so much hatred. He hurt me, both physically and emotionally. Whilst the physical was healing already as I clung top my mate in pure desperation, the emotional scarring would stay with me forever. Damien had shown no mercy tonight, completely lost to his instincts and anger. I did not know the man who had been revealed tonight – he was foreign, an alien species.

He wasn't my brother.

And with that thought, my mind shut down, the edges of my vision fading like an old television as it's power supply was cut off. My eyes slammed closed and my body slumped almost lifelessly into the man frantically, desperately trying to get me to respond.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**There you go, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Different from the first story. Those of you who have read the first draft I posted will probably remember her not being so weak, and calling for Paul, rather than him just finding her. This way makes it a little more dramatic, I think, and like it better than the first!**

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts!**

**Go to my photobucket and check out Jacob and Nessa's outfits for their dinner!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try not to make the next update _quite_ so long next time, now I have my motivation for this story back! Again, I'm sorry for the massive absence!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you for the amazing response from the last chapter, especially considering it too a long time coming. Eleven reviews! I'm delighted to find that most of you are still very much interested and emotionally involved with the story! Of course, thanks for the favourites and alerts also! Everything makes me happy and more motivated!**

**No beta. All mistakes are my own. I'm sorry in advance.**

**I don't own. I only play. **

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Familiarity**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Jacob's Point of View**

My wolf bubbled beneath my skin, clawing and snarling to be freed so that he could extract revenge for his mate, my Ness. He wanted to tear into the soft, pounding flesh of the offender's throat and ravage him beyond recognition. He wanted someone to pay for what has been done to our imprint.

I wanted that too, but my first and only concern right then was getting my beautiful mate to safety and to assess her injuries. A growl rumbled deep in my chest at even the _thought_ of her being hurt, but the evidence was glaring back at me from within my arms.

Ness had fainted, slumping exhaustedly into my capable arms as blood continued to seep from the pen wounds. Glass and crystal were embedded within her skin, preventing her wolf from healing as it should be doing. If we left it too long, the skin would start to heal over the glass, encasing it beneath her gorgeous skin, so we needed to act quickly.

I would tend to my mate for now, but later, I would be out for retribution. No one would get in my way unless they wanted to be cut down. I had an inkling as to who had done it, of course I did. Damien hadn't made her displeasure about our relationship a particular secret. I just couldn't believe he'd hurt his own little sister in that anger and displeasure. He would have a lot to answer to, as well as the rest of her brothers.

Where were they when Damien was cutting up their little sister? The thought of them just standing back, allowing it to happen, sent a new wave of rage coursing through my fiery veins.

"Jake, dude, you need to calm the hell down. Her blood loss is still quite high. We need to get that glass out," Jared stated, hovering his fingertips just over the sharp glass shards embedded in Nessa's cheek.

I growled unintentionally at his close proximity to my mate. He backed off, seeming sheepish, but I managed to send him my own apologetic grimace. I wouldn't have called it a smile. I don't think I was capable of that right now, not when my injured mate lay unconscious in my arms.

As deftly as I could, without jostling her too much, I got to my feet. My Nessa felt like she weighed nothing, though her figure was as immaculate as ever. Unconsciously, she burrowed her face into my neck. I didn't care that she was smearing blood all over my russet skin, only that even in her unconscious, hurt state, she would still seek my comfort. I held her close to my chest as I ran at break neck speed towards my house, my Pack sprinting right there beside me.

About a year ago, just after I turned eighteen, I moved out of Billy's house. He was so much more independent than he'd been initially after the accident, and he felt that it was time for me to get on with my life. I'd moved out within the week but still visited often. He was capable but still disabled – there was only so much he could still do, despite his determination.

Paul and Seth sprinted ahead of me to open up the house and get my bedroom ready for my Nessa. The Pack and I entered only seconds later. I bounded up the stairs whilst everyone else lingered at the bottom, only Sam following me up. Paul was just pulling my comforter down as I entered my bedroom. He quickly got out the way, but I hesitated.

Her back was pretty jacked up. Laying her down on it would only make it worse. I settled on carefully laying her on her left side, since her right arm was cut up as well. Moments later, Leah came hurrying into the bedroom with a bowl of warm water and a couple of cloths while Emily, who'd been here cooking when we arrived, entered with an empty metal bowl and some tweezers.

Emily hissed when she saw the state of my mate. "Christ! What happened?" she asked in shock.

"That's what I'd like to know," I growled in reply, my eyes never leaving Nessa's face.

"We need to get that glass out so she can start to heal properly. Come out the way so I can –"

"No, I'll do it," I cut Leah off with a growl. I held my hands out. "Give me what I need."

Without question, a pair of tweezers and the metal bowl was handed to me. Again, I hesitated. I knew it wouldn't be comfortable for her, but it was better that she was sleeping rather than awake for this. I couldn't stop the slight empathetic grimaces as I gently plucked the jagged crystal and ceramic shards from her face; it twitched with every single one and a soft moan would occasionally accompany it.

The quiet _plink, plink, plink_ of the shards and her moans were the only noises that could be heard. Otherwise, the silence was deafening. Everyone was anxious and confused about the whole situation, but also angry and were feeling very protective of my mate, their Alpha female essentially.

The skin of her face was already slowly knitting back together as I began on her right arm. There was so many shards, both big and small, that the metal bowl had to be switched halfway through her arm, and I hadn't even started on her back yet. Three and a half bowls full later, her delicate skin was void of all foreign material and was beginning to heal as it should be.

I reached over for the cloth, dipping it into the warm water and wringing it before pressed it lightly to her bloodied skin. Gradually, the crimson was replaced by the soft copper tones I adore. At some point whilst I was washing Nessa, someone had set out clothes for Nessa to change, or be changed, into.

Wiping the last of the blood from her back, I replaced the cloth back into the water before drying my hands on the towel Emily handed to me in that moment. I then dabbed my mate dry, my touch light and tender around her face especially. My eyes kept roving over the angry red scars from the shards, causing my rage to start bubbling once again.

A Hand suddenly came down on my shoulder, comforting in nature. I glanced up to see Paul standing over me, his eyes filled with fire. "Don't worry, Brother, they'll get what the scum has coming to them. We don't know if they were all involved, but I can hazard a damn good guess and say Damien was the instigator."

I nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath. "Can you smell him? He's all over her. I have no doubt that he's done this," I snarled.

"Now that you mention it, _he's_ the only one I _do _smell," Seth commented hesitantly.

I guess he knew I was on a short tether and didn't want to piss me off. Smart pup. Usually, the thought of another wolf scenting my mate would have earned him a swift right hook to the jaw, or a large chunk from his hide. However, the observation was only to help, and knew that he was right. I could see a significant amount of rage swirling dangerously in Seth's eyes. Sam, who had yet to speak, was glaring at the red slices littering my mate's back and arm from his stand near the window.

"We'll confront the little shit tomorrow, even if we have to hunt him down first," he rumbled, meeting my gaze.

I nodded. "For now, she needs to rest," I stated, leaving no room for argument, though I doubted anyone would want to.

It was clear that she was exhausted. We hadn't made any effort to keep our voices down, even raising them a little, but she hadn't stirred. My little mate was swiped the fuck out.

I knew one thing for sure though – I wasn't leaving her side ever again. Damien had given me the excuse to get her away from him and her brothers, because God knows I didn't like or trust any of them except maybe Caleb, and I didn't intend to let them get their claws into her again. Nessa would stay now where she belonged – by my side.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Nessa's Point of View**

A soft, almost soothing, hum was what made me stir from my forced slumber.

I felt like I'd been hit by a ten tonne truck; my limbs ached and my skin felt like sandpaper against the normally soft sheets wrapped around me, my back, face and right arm in particular. The tell-tale, slight burning of the skin's surface told me I was still healing from something or other. My throat also felt parched and like a desert as I tried to swallow. On top of that, my eyes felt like someone had come along and poured a whole pit of sand in them.

Simply put, I didn't feel so great.

As my mind became sharper so did my memories. Suddenly everything came back to me – my immaculate date with my Jacob yesterday, Damien's violence, shattered vases striking out at me, my escape and then finally, my embarrassing display in front of my Jacob and his Pack. Embarrassment hit me hard when I remembered my fainting.

As soon as the embarrassment hit me, it was gone. It was like a foreign body was extracting it from within and replacing it with the reassurance and love I was now feeling. Almost simultaneously, I felt his hands on me. All of my bodily tension released, as if he had the only switch, and I sunk further into the mattress and pillows beneath me.

His hands settled on my shoulders at first, kneading and stroking, before smoothing over my upper back and waist. I sighed in contentment, revelling in his touch. He seemed to be tracing random patterns on my skin, but I knew that there must be scarring from the shards that had been removed. My genes must have done their job because he made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

Warmth. That was then all I could feel as he lowered his body to hover over my closely. I felt a smile tugging on my lips for a minute before it stretched into a full-blown grin. He chuckled softly, allowing his nose and lips trail over my neck and shoulder. I shivered; I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin and wanted so much more in that moment.

Slowly, he lowered himself further until I could barely feel his weight resting on top of me, holding the rest of it on his elbows and knees, which were either side of my thighs. I rather liked this position – him surrounding me so completely – it made me feel safe and loved, two things that I haven't felt much of in the last twenty-four hours.

"Good morning," he whispered gently into my ear.

I shivered again. "G'morning," I replied, surprisingly lighter than I expected as if yesterday evening hadn't happened.

I lifted my body up ever so slightly so that my back was pressed closer to him. He took my silent hint and dropped some more of his weight over me, pressing me back into the mattress. I had never felt a better sensation in my life.

"This okay? How do you feel? I'm not crushing you, am I?" he asked in concern while stroking my hair.

I shook my head. "No … feels so nice," I murmured with my eyes still closed. "Feel safe … loved."

His lips appeared at my ear again. "Always," he purred tenderly. "Scared me so much last night, baby … everything was such a mess and … just … what happened?"

I felt my shoulders tense infinitesimally at his question. I wasn't sure whether wanted to remember or not, but felt like I should tell him everything. He began to kiss my shoulders, easing the tension that had gathered there as silence ensued for at least five minutes.

"It's okay, you know, you don't have to tell me. I was just so worried. I never, _ever_, want to find you in that state again. Ever. If there's something for me to know that would prevent it, I'd rather you tell me. Sooner or later," he murmured.

I nodded in understanding. Of course he needs to know. He was going to be pissed though.

"Damien. He lost it," I barely whispered, but his wolf ear [picked the words up easily. I felt the growl that vibrated within his chest, so deep that the noise was barely audible.

"I knew it," he rumbled quietly, snarling into my neck.

"It was just him though," I rushed on to explain. "I mean, sure, my brothers could have done something, but it all happened so fast. I doubt there was time for them to act until it was too late. Andrew and Caleb pounced on him, tore him away from me. They told me to run whilst Ryan, Steven and Erik tried to free Damien … I think, whether they realised or not, they have drawn battle lines and have chosen their side – Damien's side – while Caleb and Andrew are on mine, I think."

"I'm glad you said that because Caleb and Andrew have been prowling too close to the house over the last six or so hours, and I was getting ready to tear into them," he told me, chuckling softly. "I think they want to check on you, as would be expected if they helped you out."

I nodded. "Yeah, no doubt they want to see me. How long have I been out?" I asked, opening my eyes to look for a clock but saw nothing.

"Just over eleven hours. I've been a little worried, and any later, I would have been trying to wake you up," he informed me.

I nodded. "Feel all achy and stuff. Could I get some water?" I asked, a croak suddenly appearing in my tone.

At my request, the bedroom door suddenly opened and in walked Paul. I remembered how he stumbled upon me and sat with me until Jacob turned up. I sent him a warm smile as he met my gaze, and he sent it right back, holding up the glass of water he'd brought in offering.

"Feeling a little dry, honey?" he asked teasingly.

I groaned and managed to free one arm from beneath my Jacob so I could reach out for the glass. "Gimme," I demanded, flexing my fingers insistently.

Both men chuckled. Jacob, regrettably, moved from over me so that I could sit up, settling beside me on the bed as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Paul walked closer and handed me the glass, which I brought to my lips without delay. My eyes rolled in primal satisfaction as the ice-cold liquid soothed and hydrated my parched throat. I heard tow more chuckles but ignored them. I drained the glass in three gulps.

"Damn, I needed that," I gasped, smiling gratefully as I handed the glass back to Paul.

"You can have another when you come down for breakfast. Em's cooked, and it's ready, so try not to be too long," he said before retreating from the room.

"Do you think you'll be able to eat some breakfast?" Jacob asked as he wound his other arm around with his first, tugging me back into him.

I nodded. "I'm okay, Jacob. I just got cut up by the vases he threw and my back hurts from when he slammed me back into the wall, but I'm okay. My appetite is still a massive as ever," I joked, giggling.

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "I love you. I'll keep you safe now, I promise," he vowed gently.

I sighed in contentment. "I love you too … and thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" he asked in genuine surprise.

"For everything. For letting me stay here and –"

"Whoa, let me stop you there, okay? 'Let you stay'? Christ, baby, if I had my way, you'd never leave. Ever. I want you here, right here with me in my life, my home and my bed. There's no 'letting' you do anything. This is where you belong," he stated strongly.

I felt my heart swell with love for this amazing man. I peered up at him. "I know," was all I replied.

He grinned widely and leaned down to kiss me deeply. "That's good. I'd hate to keep you hear against you will, because I'm never letting you leave," he stated as matter-of-fact.

I giggled at his dominant, caveman-like statement before kissing him again. I then moved to get up, though he kept his arms around me the best he could. "Come on, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything for eleven hours, which as you know, can be detrimental to a wolf like ourselves."

He held his hands up. "Baby, say no more. Let's go get you fed," he suggested, leading the way out the– his bedroom with my hand held securely in his.

_Fuck, I slept in his bed!_ I thought suddenly. I blushed and was thankful that he was walking ahead of me so he didn't see. That would have been a little awkward to explain.

I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my mouth as he pulled me into his kitchen. I could barely believe my eyes, taking in every single detail that seemed to already be ingrained in my mind. My eyes were wide and watering quickly, something Jacob and his pack mates noticed before long. Jacob pulled me to his chest, a worried frown marring his face as he peered at me in concern. A couple of his friends moved closer and hovered.

"Nessa? Baby, what's the matter? Where does it hurt?" Jacob asked hastily as his eyes scanned over my form, checking for injuries or impairments.

I just shook my head as my eyes continued to take in the whole room rapidly. I couldn't help but wonder if he kept his garbage or the pots and pans in exactly the same places as my mother did …

… because this kitchen, it was almost the exact replica of the one I'd grown up in. This was my mother's kitchen, a place I hadn't stepped foot in for almost four years. How on earth would Jacob know? How could he have even anticipated any of this? It was like he designed it while waiting for me to come along. I'd always loved my mother's kitchen, that was no secret among my family, but seeing it recreated in the house of my mate … was slightly overwhelming.

"Nessa! Baby, you're kinda scaring the shit outta me. Come on, babe," Jacob implored, stroking my cheek lightly.

Slowly, my eyes refocused onto his wide, frantic ones. He frowned deeper at the tears gathered there and wiped them away just as I smiled at him softly.

"Sorry …" I whispered, clearing my throat slightly.

He nodded in acceptance but still looked worried. "What was that? Where did you go? Do you need to pain meds?" he asked in succession.

One of his pack mates, Seth I think, began to rush from the room in, I assumed, retrieval of these mentioned meds. I held my hand up in a placating manner.

"Seth, it's okay. I feel fine," I called, making him hesitate in the kitchen doorway. He gave a wary glance between Jacob and I. I smiled. "Really, I'm okay. Just hungry."

"What was that?" Jacob asked again, drawing my attention back to his.

My throat tightened again as I thought about it. "This kitchen … it's … I …" I stuttered, strangely unable to say it. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You know what? I'll tell you later. It was just a shock. That wont' make sense, but it's all I'm saying right now."

Jacob stared at me for another second or two before nodding once again in acceptance. "Alright … later. Promise?" he asked with a small pout.

I chuckled and nodded. "Promise," I agreed before peering over at the mediocre breakfast buffet that supposedly the small woman with the scared face had set out along the counter. "I know a shifter's food is sacred and all, but _please_ tell me some of that is for me?"

That elicited a laugh out of everyone, easing the tension in the room significantly. Jacob chuckled against my back and pecked the side of my head before leading me forward. The previously mentioned woman stepped forward with a large plate, filled to the brim with pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs and fresh toast, in her hands. She smiled at me and was very beautiful, despite the scars.

"Hey, I'm Emily. I'm Sam's imprint," she introduced herself, pointing towards Sam, who grinned. "Help yourself to anything you want. This here is only to get you started." She then handed me the plentiful plate, making my eyes widened in glee.

"Food!" I groaned, hurrying over to the table to start devouring the perfection in my hands. I took my first bite of the blueberry pancakes. "God, Em, this is _so_ good."

Emily giggled, clearly pleased with the compliment if her blush and smile was anything to go by. "Thank you, Nessa."

"You'd never guess the state you came here to us in with how you're shovelling that down," one of the other boys joked, earning a sharp slap over his head from Jacob.

"Shut the fuck up, Quil," he growled at his subordinate.

I just smiled at him. "I bounce back quickly. Nothing can keep me down for very long," I replied, biting off some more bacon.

"Is there some actual truth to that statement, because Jake says you're remarkably healed from last night, even as a shifter," Sam stated.

I shrugged. "We heal fast … You don't?" I asked curiously. "I thought it was a universal trait or something."

"Oh, we do," Sam continued. "But we haven't seen anyone heal so fast. You back, face and arm were so cut up last night. Just looking at your face, which I'd say had been the worst of it, looks pretty much good as new."

I shrugged again. "I guess we just heal faster than you then. It only takes us about two or three days to heal from a shattered bone," I informed them.

"Damn … I was out of it for nearly two weeks after the entire right side of my body was shattered," Jacob commented, almost off-handedly, but it caught me off guard.

The thought of my Jacob in a state any less than perfection was troubling to me.

"That must have been a bitch to reset," I mumbled, still frowning.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "It was," he confirmed.

There was silence for a while. I found myself glancing around the kitchen again, still awed by the resemblance. I could feel Jacob watching me, and I even met his gaze to give him a small smile once or twice before continuing my perusal.

"Do you like it then?" he asked after a minute, gesturing to the room.

I grinned. "You have no idea, Jacob," I chuckled.

"Guys, I think we should start talking about what happened last night," Paul suggested suddenly, glancing between Jacob and I.

I winced at the memory, still baffled by Damien's unusual behaviour.

Paul smiled at me apologetically. "I know you'd rather forget about it, but most of us are still pretty pissed that you were so hurt, and that your brother's caused it?" His voice rose in the end, making the statement a question.

So they can't have been sure then.

With a reluctant sigh, I nodded but hastily continued to explain, "Just Damien. He just … flipped out. I've never seen him so _angry_ before. I mean, I was well and truly _pissed off_. It all happened so fast, and by the time my other brothers jumped in, the damage was done."

"That pretty much what you told me too," Jacob commented, making me nod in reply.

"Is Caleb still hovering around?" I asked curiously.

One of the boys shook their head. "No, he went home some ten minutes ago actually," he answered and then smiled at me. "I'm Jared, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jared, and I'm sure Caleb won't be away for long. He'll come back on the radar pretty soon," I said, almost guaranteeing it.

"How do you know?" Embry asked.

I smirked. "He's my brother, of course I know … and because he's who he is. He's all about family and, short of my Dad and Andrew, cares about me the most, I think."

"So … what actually went down?" Paul asked cautiously, but I could still see the curiosity there as well.

"After leaving the library last night and getting home, everything was unusually dark and quiet in the house. Knowing my brothers like I do, they're some of the rowdiest guys on the planet. Always shouting, fighting, gambling with each other. They'd gotten detention, but that wouldn't have been enough to put a dampener on any of them. It was just weird," I explained.

"What triggered it? For Damien, I mean?" Sam asked.

I sighed, casting a wary glance towards Jacob. I knew he'd blame himself for this after it came to light. He frowned at me in question.

"The flowers," I said, watching as his face fell and paled. Guilt glistened in his eyes. I had to reach over and grab his hand in reassurance. "It wasn't your fault."

"I got you them," he retorted.

"I was foolish enough to leave them out in the open. I should have taken them to my room – none of them ever goes in there without my permission," I informed him.

"Uh, what are you talking about exactly?" Brady, I think his name was, asked.

"Jacob bought me flowers last night for our date. I invited him into the house, which in hindsight, I shouldn't have done, and arranged them into my mother's crystal vase. I left them in the kitchen before we went. I never thought. They found them when they got home from detention. Scented Jacob all over them and the kitchen."

"Damn …" Embry murmured.

"Damien, he … he threw the vase at my head, and I dodged it … but it smashed against the wall with so much force. The shards sliced up my face. Then he cut up my back with another vase – he smashed me into it. I'm pretty sure at some point that I had bruises on my arms from how hard he held me too," I commented off-handedly.

"You did," Emily confirmed softly. She blushed as the attention turned to her. "I checked on you at some point and watched them come and go with your healing, but they were there. Hand prints."

Jacob growled deeply suddenly. "I just want to kill the fucker!" He snarled angrily.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you kill him, you'll start a war. My brothers would want revenge … among others, maybe," I added in thought.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing … There's so much you guys don't know about me, about my family and our legends and such. We're very different from you guys, very traditional."

"What? Like arranged marriages?" Quil snorted.

I shrugged. "In some cases, yes. I'll tell you about that another time though," I went on as he opened his mouth to ask another question. "The point is – family is the most important valuable within my tribe, or family, or whatever. A slight towards any member evokes the wrath of the whole family."

"So your family will be converging on Damien now?" Sam asked dubiously.

I grimaced. "See, it's complicated. Damien's alpha. He has been since … well, for a while now. In his mind, he can do as he likes. Nothing like this has ever happened before. We were all so close when … well, when circumstances were different. But now, there's so much more tension and pressure in the family. It's destroying us." I couldn't stop the pain that filtered into my voice at that revelation.

"So he _won't _be reprimanded?" Paul asked in outrage. His form began to blur.

I suppressed a smile, secretly flattered that he seemed to care about me so much already. Enough to take on my brothers in my defence. "Oh, he will!" I jumped in before he could get too out of control. "Don't think for a second that Caleb and Andrew have beat the crap out of him. My other brothers are too cowardly to have joined in, but those two have never been afraid of Damien, even now that he's Alpha."

"Can I just say, I don't like the thought of you going back there. No fucking way," Paul swore, staring me straight in the eye.

I saw Jacob and a few others nodding in agreement, and I blushed. I understood though. They were, or seemed to be, just as protective of me as my brothers were. Their opinions held value ion my eyes, even in they spoke against my brothers.

To be honest, I was comfortable with going back either. If Damien flipped once, he'd do it again, and if I _did_ go back, his over-protectiveness would reach a whole new level. I wouldn't put it passed him to ban me from going to school and locking me up in my room.

Sam must have seen something in my expression because he rushed to reassure me somewhat. "I know I can speak for Jacob here and say that you're welcome to stay here for however long you like. You're part of our Pack now, Nessa. You're our Alpha's imprint, and we protect our own, even from her own family," he told me, glancing at Jacob for one second and receiving a nod of something in return. Pride?

Jacob then turned to me, speaking softly as if he and I were the only ones in the room. "He's right, Ness. I want you here, where I can keep you safe. If you don't want to go back there, you can stay here and make my home your own," he offered, warming my heart.

_Did he just ask me to move in with him?_ I asked myself suddenly. _Why wasn't I freaked out about that prospect as I thought I might, or should, be? In fact, I was quite excited at the idea. Was it fast? Maybe. But the imprint worked in the most mysterious ways. _

"I'm … I'm not ready to go home yet … if ever. It's just not a place I find comforting any more. I'd like to … stay here," I agreed with a small nod and light blush.

"Well then, welcome home," Emily giggled, sharing a smile with me.

_My God, that sounded so good! _I thought.

By the look on Jacob's face, he thought so too. We grinned at each other foolishly, making the others around us roll their eyes and fake gag. Jacob flipped them all off, making me giggle. It broke the last of the tension though so I couldn't complain. Everyone broke into their own conversations while Emily finished cooking and Jacob continued to stare at me blatantly.

Peering around the room, I couldn't help the sense of … familiarity and contentment that surged through me. I felt comfortable with these people, even though I knew next to nothing about any of them, other than Jacob and the couple of others who go to school with us.

As I watched them all converse, laugh and tease each other, I felt like I belonged here. The feeling was strong, so much stronger than the one I got with my brothers even. Yes, I could definitely get used to calling this home, with my Jacob. It was fast, but what in my life was ever slow? I wouldn't have it any other way.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review! I really appreciate all of them!**

**Pictures of Jacob's House is on my Photobucket, if you guys want to go check them out! Also, actual house blueprints are there! Enjoy!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xx**


End file.
